Sparda Nightwing: The Dark Knight
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Robin has been crippled in a fight with Slade and the Hive 5. All seems lost until a certain Devil Hunter comes along and gives Robin a new life. However, through this new life comes new problems and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Fallen Bird

(A/N: Yes I know, I said would write this later, but my muse is demanding I get the first chapter of this written, and we all know how it's impossible to fight against our muse. So without further ado I give you my newest Teen Titan fic.)

Jump City Hospital was quiet this night, as the nightshift was making its rounds within the building, and all was quiet within its white sterile walls. The patients were resting, sleeping, and slowly recovering from whatever wounds or sickness ailed them in their weakened state.

This was the place that one Titan Hero known through the city and the world as Robin the Boy Wonder currently resided after his last encounter with Slade.

It was also right now the place Raven felt she needed to be in since this was mostly in her mind her fault that he was in this current state and it ate at her inside. Robin was on a life support system with a respirator machine hooked up to his body, various blood packs to compensate for his loss of blood, and IV drips sending nutrients along with morphine into his body.

"I'm sorry Robin. I'm so sorry," said Raven in a whisper wishing she could speak louder, but she didn't want to get caught by a doctor or nurse since visiting hours were over, and the others had gone home.

She couldn't return home much less look them in the eye after what happened to Robin at the hands of Slade.

(Flashback-Several Hours Ago)

It had been a simple fight at first with fighting the Hive Five, who had broken into Wayne Enterprises that was making advanced military cybernetic technology, and was fighting the group. Only after the fight began did the five Titans have new problems, as Slade had appeared in the flesh with an army of his Slade Bots at his command, and ordering them to assist the Hive Five members in fighting the Teen Titans. After Robin saw Slade take a piece of advanced technology for whatever reasons that Slade needed them, the dubbed Boy Wonder took after the man knocking every obstacle in his path down without the slightest hesitation, and followed the ever elusive criminal to the roof of the building with Raven fighting to catch up to him to back her leader up.

"Robin, it's been quite sometime since we last saw each other after Trigon. How are you doing? Increased your skills I hope?" said Slade in his ever mocking tone that he knew Robin hated so much.

"Would you expect me to get soft just because you haven't shown your face around here for awhile?" said Robin taking out his bo staff ready for a fight with Raven right behind him with her powers at the ready.

"No. This time Robin however, I won't hold back when fighting you, and I will use just about any dirty trick there is in order to win so do try to stay focused," said Slade putting the stolen item down and snapped his fingers again revealing to the two Titans the army of Slade Bots that now surrounded him.

"Well this isn't new," said Raven sarcastically since no villain ever did play fair and it was clear from the beginning that Slade never would.

"Shouldn't be too difficult for us then," said Robin smirking before the two rushed into battle engaging Slade and his mechanical army of minions.

'So you think Robin. So you think,' thought Slade taking out his own bo staff and waited for Robin to come to him.

It wasn't known by many when it came to the Titans, but out of all the members of the group that worked the best it was Robin and Raven, who worked well together, and were the dominant force in a tag team assault. When it came to fighting long range, Raven was the one with the edge, as she could throw away anything in her path, and Robin with his skills in marital arts would watch her back with close range combat to keep anyone from hurting her.

It wasn't long before the small army had been reduced to a small group of Slade Bots with Raven going after them while Robin going after Slade in close combat.

"Your skills have indeed increased Robin. I'm quite proud to know that I was able to help bring that out of you," said Slade matching Robin's bo staff fighting move for move.

"Then you won't mind that I use that motivation to beat you and send you to jail," said Robin pushing further to beat Slade while the said villain pushed back.

"As if you have the skills yet to beat me," said Slade seeing an opening within Robin's defense and struck hitting the Boy Wonder in the ribs followed up by a hit to the jaw, to his leg, and finally to the side of his temple making him stumble onto one of the metal pillars designed to hold up the company sign.

Raven having just defeated her enemy's toys, turned her attention back to Robin fighting Slade, and using her powers grabbed the man before throwing him hard away from her leader. She quickly moved over to Robin to heal his injuries, but just as she was starting to, Slade attacked her in fist to fist combat landing several good blows to her body before she stumbled back herself near the roof edge. For some reason, Raven could sense Slade was not toying with her like he did relentlessly with Robin, and for whatever reason this was because of her Father or something else that was possibly related her leader, only Slade knew.

"Any last words before I send you into hell to meet your Father half-breed?" said Slade pulling out his golden handgun before taking aim at her.

"Bullets won't work on me Slade. My magic abilities will protect me from your little gun," said Raven already throwing up a shield around her while Slade tilted his head in thought.

For a moment, she thought Slade would aim his weapon at Robin instead.

"Normally you would be correct Raven, _but_ in this case...you're not," said Slade firing at Raven with his bullet surprisingly passing through her magic barrier and whizzing past her face leaving a bleeding scratch to mark it as a near miss.

"H-How?" said Raven knowing that it was impossible for Slade to shoot past her barrier since it always protected her from projectiles like bullets no matter what.

Unless...

"Did you figure it out? Judging by the look on your face you did. These bullets are not ordinary bullets Raven. I had these custom made for my gun. I had these bullets blessed with holy water so they could penetrate your magic defenses while laced with an acidic chemical to slow down the healing rate of anyone they hit. Granted your healing abilities will seal up something as small as that scratch, but if a bullet were to hit, and go through say...an arm? Perhaps one of your legs? Perhaps I'll shoot both of your legs so you are on your knees at my feet? Or perhaps I should shoot you in the stomach before shooting you pointblank in the head? Yes that does seem more appropriate for my taste. Let's try that," said Slade taking aim again at Raven once again with the said girl backing up until her back touched the roof edge with Robin slowly trying to get to his feet his mind trying to figure out what to do.

'This can't for me like this! I just started to embrace my emotions, my powers under my control, and not my Fathers. Why can't I have a chance to be happy for once? It's not fair!' thought Raven, as she felt her life flash before her eyes, seeing her Mother, all her friends, and events from the past that shaped her into the person she was now.

Her Mother.

Her friends.

Her leader.

Especially her leader.

"Goodbye Raven. Tell your Father I said hi," said Slade before firing one shot after the other in rapid succession at the sorceress, who was too frozen in shock to move, and felt time around her slow down.

'Raven! I have to help her,' thought Robin mere moments before Slade first pulled the trigger, as he rushed to her side faster then he had ever moved before in his entire life to do what would shock not only Raven, but Slade too.

Robin pushed Raven out of the way, out of the line of fire, and put himself there in her place taking each hit to the stomach or chest region making the Boy Wonder stumble back before falling back over the roof edge onto the ground below. Raven had stumbled to the ground before looking up at her savior, only to find to her absolute horror that the one responsible for saving her had taken the bullets, and fall over into the street below. She tried to get up quickly to reach out for him, but by the time she did, he was long past her natural arm length falling down with his body about to hit a car below him.

'No! I won't let him die!' thought Raven calling upon her powers to cover Robin's body before pulling at his form to stop his ever growing speed and him hitting the car or hard pavement.

She didn't notice Slade looking over the edge of the roof a good 10 feet away from her to see his former apprentice become covered in black energy before hitting the car below causing its form to cave in around him. Raven's eyes widened in horror at what had just seen happen and how she was too late to stop the Boy Wonder that was her leader from falling.

By the time this had happened, the other Titans had appeared on the roof, and got Slade's attention to face them before deciding to pull a disappearing act with the device he tried to steal now forgotten. When they rushed to Raven asking where Robin was, the poor girl fell to her knees crying while Starfire looked over don below before she screamed in the horror of seeing Robin's body mangled in the ruined car below.

Cyborg immediately got Beast Boy to turn into an animal to fly him down there while he called 911 and carefully got Robin out of the metal deathtrap. Fortunately, if only a slight bit of fortune, all of the commotion from the fighting brought police and paramedics to the scene within minutes of Robin's fall. The injured Boy Wonder was instantly put into the nearest ambulance heading for Jump City Hospital where, if God willing, he would live to see another day, and if not...then he would receive a hero's death.

(End Flashback)

Robin had been admitted to the Hospital he was diagnosed with seriously critical, as well as crippling life threatening injuries from the fighting, the bullet wounds, and the most lethal of all hits being the fall itself onto the car with the imprint on the destroyed vehicle. The list of injuries he had were too much to hear after the first five were mentioned and when Raven entered the room to see him she had turned away in shame at what she had caused to happen to him. Her powers could heal some of the wounds to keep him out of the ways of death's door, but not all of them due to the purification residue that was left from Slade's bullets.

Even then, the doctors that treated Robin's injuries weren't sure he would recover at all from them since his body was so badly damaged, and in the end would force him to live a normal human life. It meant that Robin couldn't be Robin anymore, but rather just a plain ordinary human being like everyone else, and not being able to fight crime.

The Titans knew that such a fate was worse then any death for a hero and it seemed that it was one that would one day fall upon Robin at the peek of his life. It was unfair that the boy had his hero career shot down like it was going to be when he woke up and found out what happened during the encounter with Slade.

"I'll make Slade pay Robin. I swear I will," said Raven putting her hand on his face that had recently healed marks from the glass of the car that cut his face when he fell.

She would have stayed longer, but in that instant the door to his room opened, and Raven acting on instinct teleported out back home deciding her time with him was now over.

The figure that entered the room looked around for a moment before walking towards the bed behind the curtain hearing the machine's let out a tiny "beep" sound with every step taken. Pulling back the curtain, the figure looked at the fallen bird before turning to the chart on the end of the bed to have a look, and let out a whistle at seeing the charts info.

"Damn kid. I heard you got messed up, but this is ridiculous. You must have some kind of guardian angel watching over you since you're not dead," said Dante looking up at the unconscious boy before him whose life was hanging by a thread.

Dante had come to Jump City to do a little demon slaying in secret since after Trigon was killed leaving room open for other demons to take parts of the city as their territory. Now he finds that one of the city's own heroes is out of commission and could be out of it on a permanent basis. Putting the clipboard down, Dante takes a closer look at Robin before he frowns in thought at what he could do to help this kid, and possibly keep the hero's career as a hero alive.

There was this one option, but Trish and Lady told him not to, but then again when did he ever listen to them, and since when did they ever have a right to judge his actions?

Deciding to deal with the consequences later, Dante set to work into doing the one thing he knew could save this kid, and keep his career as a superhero for the world. As he did this, Dante though back at how he found out about the Boy Wonder's condition, and the girl that was possibly feeling the most heartbreak out of this.

(Flashback-2 Hours Ago)

Dante had walked into the Hospital to pick up some medical supplies Trish wanted due to a deal going down soon in another city, but this place was currently the only stuff that had it, and of course she begged him with her sweet words to go here. Of course, he had agreed to while mumbling to himself afterwards about being a complete sucker for such beautiful devil women even if said woman did look like his late Mother. Upon walking towards his destination for the pickup point, Dante had turned a corner, and bumped into a seemingly trembling almost out of it looking pale girl.

"Sorry," said Raven in such a low whisper that if Dante wasn't seeing her lips move he would have thought he was imagining things.

"It's not your fault. I turned the corner too fast. Hey, you're that Raven girl from the Teen Titans!" said Dante having seen her along with the other Titans on TV before and now wondered why she was here in this place or more importantly, why did she become tense when he mentioned the last part?

"Yes," said Raven weakly, as her body felt so tired right now that she didn't really care what happened right now whether it was being adored by one fan or simply being beaten up because she was a hero.

"You all right? You look a little...pale? I mean I know you have pale skin, but you look like you just became an albino," said Dante seeing the frail looking Raven shiver and looked like she was about to collapse right in front of him.

"R-Robin is...," said Raven before tears began to swell up in her eyes and she quickly walked around the man not looking back, as she needed to find a place to be alone.

'Robin? As in the Titan leader Robin? What the hell happened to him? I'll have to check this out later, but right now I have to get what I need to get paid,' thought Dante before heading to take care of his own business.

(End Flashback)

Now here Dante was, looking down at the crippled bird before him, removing an empty blood pack before replacing it with a new one, and contained fresh blood to enter the hero's veins. The blood of the devil swordsman. The blood of Sparda. The most potent demonic blood in known existence that would soon be running through this kid's body sometime in the morning.

Seeing his handy work completed, Dante turned around, and just when he was about to leave he felt his hidden sword Yamato pulse tucked away discreetly beneath his red coat. He had taken it away from Nero after the whole incident with the Order and told the boy to walk under his own power instead on relying on Yamato's own. After very brief time arguing and then slugging Nero in the face, Dante took the sword from him, and walked away telling him to get stronger to protect the ones he loved.

Now Dante was sensing one of his families's swords reaching out to this boy before the devil blood he gave reached the Boy Wonder's veins. The half-devil knew the Universe around him pulled freaky shit to balance things out, but this was ridiculous, and would have laughed it wasn't so serious.

"So that's how it is huh? You want to go with this kid? Well if that's what you want, who am I to stop you since you are a living sword after all," said Dante taking Yamato out of his waist and placing it on Robin's body while putting boy's hands on it making Robin look like a buried Knight from the Crusades.

Seeing his job complete, Dante left knowing that tomorrow would be a very interesting day for the fallen hero, and would wished he could stay longer to help the kid.

'This kid has stood tall holding weight on his shoulders for year before so this won't be any different. Besides...if he gets out of line I'll just have to kick his butt like I did with Nero,' thought Dante before walking out the door as he began hearing the "beep" noises made on the machines go slightly faster.

(Titans Tower-The Next Morning)

Raven walked down the corridor to her room feeling so depressed she had no strength to eat, sleep, or even her favorite past time of all bashing Beast Boy into the closest wall multiple times for any stupid remarks he might make. Even though her emotions were still under her control, they were not very happy right now, and it didn't take someone with the wit of Beast Boy to figure out why. Ever since the fight with Trigon ended, the sorceress felt a growing attraction to Robin she had originally kept down out of respect for Starfire. However, every time she tried to deny it, the feelings she had for the Boy Wonder kept getting stronger, and soon on the many nights that followed her dreams was with the two of them together ranging from talking to more..._erotic_ embracing.

Raven blamed her demon side for that.

Silently, she walked into the common room, her body on autopilot as it went for drinking her herbal tea, and after making herself a cup she drank the contents. The other three soon came in quietly for once, not arguing about meat and tofu, or how it was such a glorious joy filled day it was going to be.

Today it was a simple sit down, shut up, and eat whatever it was you were eating because no one was in the mood to hear anything you had to say.

Of course, only Beast Boy would have the courage to say anything.

"Sooo...um what exactly do we do now?" said Beast Boy while eating his tofu eggs while Cyborg just had some cereal and Starfire had some pudding of sadness from the previous night.

"We wait," said Raven simply quietly though her words were meant for another reason then just waiting for Robin to wake up.

They would wait for Robin to wake, but also for him to yell at her, and throw her off the team for her nearly costing him his life due to her hesitation.

"We can't just stay in the tower all day Raven. Someone has to watch over Robin while he's recovering. Once word gets out that Robin is incapacitated, it's possible that various villains will try to...put him out of his misery," said Cyborg looking at the other three, who nodded at that, and would decide a two Titan guard rotation with Titans East giving them some back up to help keep the criminals in check throughout the city.

"When should we go visit him?" said Starfire her eyes never looked so depressed.

"After were done eating," said Raven, as she wanted to see him again if only for a brief while since she felt she was unworthy of him for being the stinking half-breed that she was.

"Do you think he'll come? Come back to lead us?" said Beast Boy sounding so depressed it made everyone feel worse.

Everyone knew that Robin was the most unique out of all of them despite what the public said about the four of the members in the group. Robin was the only one out of all five members that had to worry about mortality since he didn't have special powers, wasn't an alien, wasn't part machine, wasn't a changeling, or a half-demon. Robin was mortal like any other civilian in Jump City, yet he was there leader because out of all of them, he had to fear for his mortality, but at the same time he did not fear losing his life because it was his beliefs that preventing him from having such fear.

Whether Robin crawled, walked, jumped, and/or ran death was always there by his side waiting like a cat watching a mouse to make its move when the hero made a mistake. One mistake in battle was all it took to take Robin from being a healthy everyday human to being crippled or dead.

Like the great Greek hero Achilles, Robin walked hand in hand with his own doom, and the only way for Robin to stop being Robin was if someone _made him_ stop being Robin.

It wasn't long before the group got in the T-Car and drove to the Hospital wondering how they were going to break the news to the other Titans, to his other close friends, and the most important person of all...the Batman. If the Dark Knight hadn't found out already, he certainly would, and when he did they had a feeling the man would be _very_ upset.

When the group arrived they noticed that, as they headed to Robin's room that several doctors, and nurses were rushing to the area where the Boy Wonder was located. Fearing something was wrong, the group rushed to the room, and when they were just a few doors from his they heard his screams of pain with the sound of the doctors that rushed into the room barking out orders.

"His breathing has become irregular!" said one nurse trying hold him down, as the boy thrashed in his bed.

"His heartbeat readings are all over the place! The way its beating would make it explode at any second," said another doctor trying to do something only to be thrown back to the wall by the surprising strength of Robin's supposedly broken arm.

"Someone remove that damn sword from his hands!" said a second doctor trying to inject a sedative into the boy's body and succeeded, but it did little to slow Robin down, as he punched the doctor right in the face, and kicking another in the stomach knocking over several nurses.

When the Titans entered the room when the group of medical professionals fell over, they saw Robin sitting up, but it was his form that frightened them all. Robin had always been muscular due to his constant training and working out regime when he wasn't out on the patrols fighting criminals. Now however, the boy had grown quite bit showing muscles that many muscle builders in their twenties would be envious in having, in his hand was a sheathed sword that Raven could sense was not a normal weapon, his once spiky jet black hair was now silvery while having a lax feel to it, and his eyes were now unmasked from all the fighting he did with the medical personnel in the room though both of them had been closed during that time even after getting off the bed.

Wrapping the bed sheet around his nude waist like a toga due to his Hospital gown falling off, Robin looked down at the sword in his hands feeling the aura of power this sword held, and could hear it speaking to him. Even more incredible was his body felt stronger then ever. Sure he had felt strong before, but this feeling of strength was unbelievable for him to comprehend, and he wanted to know more about it. He felt like his blood was on fire and that his inner being was like a raging inferno just begging to be released upon the world.

"Robin?" said Starfire floating slightly towards the boy whose body looked like that of a fully grown and developed teenager.

Looking away from the alien girl, Robin found his mask, and picked it up off the ground before placing it on his face once more though it didn't feel the same. It felt like it was not his to have anymore or to even wear for that matter since it was nothing more then a kid's mask with him clearly having physically become an adult.

"Hey everyone. Sorry if I freaked everyone out. I'm not exactly feeling like myself right now," said Robin cracking his neck his smile seemed to have an animal feel to it.

'That's an understatement,' thought Raven, who couldn't help, but blush at all the muscle Robin was now sporting, and several of her emotions that focused on physical attraction were giving his physic a 10 out of 10.

Raven could have sworn that she saw his right arm changed into something inhuman for a flash of a second, but she just shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her, and kept her attention on keeping Robin calm.

"I think you better come back home with us man. We need to run a few tests on you, as its clear something happened to you after your fight with Slade, and we need to figure out what it is," said Cyborg taking a careful metal step forward only the second he did take a step, Robin's masked eyes narrowed, and for some reason he let out a growl telling his metal friend to take another step only in the opposite direction.

"Dude, what's your deal?" said Beast Boy frowning at Robin's behavior.

'Something is wrong. I sense his mind is conflicted, confused even, and is acting more like a frightened yet vicious animal,' thought Raven sensing the conflict rising in him through their bond.

"Nothing's wrong green bean. I just need...to...relax!" said Robin sound cool, smooth, and if compared to before it almost sounded like an improved version of it.

"Then you will come home with us friend Robin?" said Starfire, who was glad that her boy was up and about with a physical body many women would lust after, but was also frightened by his new attitude, and was wary of his new found weapon.

"_**Run,"**_ said a voice turning Robin's attention away from Starfire.

"What?" said Robin though it was directed towards the voice then Starfire.

"I said you will come home with us friend Robin?" said Starfire, who frowned when she thought he didn't hear her properly though she was sure he did, and wondered what was distracting him from her question.

"_**Leave here. Need to train in private away from prying eyes. Come back later to get vengeance,"**_ said the voice that Robin pinpointed was from the sword given to him by some unknown person.

Now Raven had every right to be scared, as she felt the swords power pull at Robin, and knew it was influencing his mind with each passing second. Quickly using her powers she wrapped the sword up in her magic and command it to come to her only for it to disappear halfway before reappearing in Robin's left hand.

"Now now Rae that's not very nice. I don't take away your cloak when I feel it covers up that pretty face of yours so please don't try to take my awesome sword," said Robin not understanding why Raven tried to take his new weapon, only that he wanted it back, and the sword did as he wished it too.

As if it was alive.

'He...called me pretty?' thought Raven since no one ever called her that and had to hide her blush behind her caped hood though judging from Starfire's face she saw the blush before it could be hidden.

"Sorry you guys, but I can't go back to the tower. Not yet anyway. Something happened to me last night and I need answers to them so I can learn about this new found power that's inside of me. When I come back I'll probably be unrecognizable to you so look for my sword in order to find me," said Robin going to his utility belt that was placed on a nearby table and activated the R-Cycles automatic driving CPU to pick him up at the Hospital.

"Robin, that sword is affecting your mind. It has a demonic aura about it that will corrupt your mind if you let it possess you any longer," said Raven, who did not want to see her good friend, comrade, and secret crush fall victim to this strange demonic sword just after he went through that hell with Slade.

That very hell Robin went through with Slade because of his teammate being too damn slow and too damn weak.

"You worry yourself too much Rae. Relax! Perhaps when things come down I'll take you out on a date?" said Robin smiling at her making the girl blush while hearing his R-Cycle stop below the room window on the third floor.

'A date?!' thought everyone making Starfire angry, Cyborg ready to have a short circuit, Beast Boy fainting over in shock, and Raven's blushing increased.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," said Robin opening the window and leaping out the window much to the shock of the others.

Running to the window, the Titans saw Robin had surprisingly landed safely next to his R-Cycle, and took off before they could try to stop him.

'He's become even more confident then ever before. What he just did isn't human. What has happened to him?' thought Raven wondering how Robin had changed, who had given him that sword, and why...why was she secretly getting excited inside about going on an actual date with him when he saw her next?

(Hive HQ)

"Are you sure what you sensed earlier was correct master?" said Brother Blood looking at the portal seeing three demonic eyes looking at his two.

"_**Yes. I have sense another, who holds the blood of Sparda. He is weak, easy to capture, and fresh for the taking to mold to my image. Find him! Bring him to me. I will mold him into my personal instrument of destruction that Sparda should have been,"**_ said Mundus having felt the pulse of power that awakened in the unknown youth.

"I will dispatch several of my students once I have my agents free them from prison to hunt down this 'devil' as you call him. What's the boy's name?" said Brother Blood so he could tell his students to find this individual.

"_**You already know him as Robin: The Boy Wonder,"**_ said Mundus before cutting off the portals communication to a shocked Brother Blood, who was now wondering how the Titan leader got devil blood running through him, and how he was going to keep Slade off of his back knowing the man wanted the boy as his apprentice.

"Send out the Devil Trackers to find Robin immediately and when he is found make sure they don't lose him," said Brother Blood pointing to a loyal servant, who bowed and set out to do the given task.

This just became more complicated.

(Outskirts of Jump City)

Robin was wearing casual clothing complete with sunglasses instead of his Robin mask on a disguised R-Cycle with his sword in a secret compartment within the vehicle. He could see Titans Tower from this position, which was of course one of if not _the_ most noticeable building in the entire city, and he felt sad to be away from his friends. Robin knew that they would be sad as well and while he didn't want to be separated from them for whatever the reason...it was unfortunately a necessary evil.

'Its strange to feel so different yet feel the same at the same time. When I return to Jump City, more importantly to _them_, I won't be able to be Robin anymore, and I can't be the same man I was once,' thought Robin, who for the moment would still call himself that until he could think up another name to call himself.

"_**We must go. A new evil hunts you even now. Must grow stronger to defeat them,"**_ said Yamato, which made Robin nod in agreement before revving up his ride, and taking off to God knows where to understand this power that awakened in him.

'Whatever comes my way I have a feeing I'm in for one hell of a fight!' thought Robin taking off to wherever the sword could guide him and teach him of his as well as its own power.

He was going to need it for the evil that lurked beyond his eyesight.

(A/N: YAY! It's not as long as I normally write my fics, but I thought it would suffice for now since I want to keep you guys entertained. Plus it seemed like the logical spot to stop writing. I know you guys are saying this isn't how DMC4 went down with Dante getting Yamato well I know that, but that's how I'm having it so think of it like an AU of what happened in DMC4. I don't know if the swords talk or not, but for me they do, and that's how I'm going to play it for now. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Devil's Smile

The figure that was once known as Robin looked down at the streets of Gotham City with some interest at being in his old stomping grounds after a few long months of leaving his friends and the Titans to harness his new found power. It had not been easy and it sure as hell nearly killed him when he began because shortly as he left when he was attacked by things even the Joker would be frightened of.

(Flashback-A Few Days After Leaving)

Robin now in civilian clothes of one Richard Grayson was driving along the highway late at night feeling like a wolf free from its cage and feeling his power along the open road. God how he loved it! He weaved through traffic like a snake does along the grass with grace, precision, and a certain form of smoothness that almost sounded sexy in a way he thought of it.

During his time driving, Robin felt a sense of danger heading his way, and whether it was from his old instincts or that of his new found power, the Boy Wonder always trusted what he felt, and moved to the right. He was most fortunate when he did, as a beam of energy came at him missing him by a few feet hitting pavement, and causing a pretty big explosion.

"Great! Just when I thought I could enjoy myself for once," said Richard looking back to see a pack of 3 demonic looking wolves the size of a Hummer running after him.

It was the Devil Trackers sent by Brother Blood.

Originally, the orders from Brother Blood were to only seek, yet not alert the newly made man into half-devil of their presence, and simply watch him from afar. Mundus however, was able to contact the Devil Trackers, and alter the commands to engage without mercy to test this newly christened devil to see if the blood of Sparda was strong in the boy's veins. If the boy defeated them, then Mundus would know the boy was worthy of his attention, and by chance if he was not worthy the boy would be put down with him being one less threat to the demonic king.

Either way, in the end...Mundus won.

Dodging another attack on his disguised R-Cycle made a sharp turn before gunning it to now drive _towards_ his attackers, his sword freed from its hidden compartment, and drawn out for a fight. Going faster at a highly life threatening rate, the former Boy Wonder was able to quickly maneuver his vehicle to dodge the first wolf like creature cutting its front left limb before spinning his sword Yamato quickly to slice off the back leg, and making the demon creature skid harshly along the road.

One down two to go.

The other two seemed to come to an unspoken agreement of doing the whole "ganging up" thing on him, as the two moved in synchronization with each other, and when one was shooting blasts of energy from its mouth the other was moved into strike. The last member of the Grayson clan maneuvered his bike into a skid to dodge the leaped attack, pulled it back up, dodged another energy blast, get in close, and before the Devil Tracker knew what happened it was hit head on by his prey's method of transportation creating an explosion that stunned the beast. The said boy leapt off the now destroyed R-Cycle mere moments earlier, seeing his prized bike smash hard into his enemy, and while the creature was stunned with him still in mid-air saw the demonic wolf's twin leaping towards him to snatch his body thinking it was vulnerable.

The superhero used his amazing agility now enhanced by whatever it was that saved him back at Jump City Hospital to turn himself upright and thrust his sword into the wolf's skull hard. The beast hit the ground on its side withering in pain, as the blade had not fully cut the head from the neck area making the pain for the Devil Track to be intense, and only by twisting the blade giving off a loud _"crack"_ noise did the demonic creature stop moving.

"And then there was one," said boy formerly known as Robin, who turned to face the last of the 3 beasts, which snarled at him before leaping towards his form intent on achieving its objective, or die trying to do it.

Dashing forward to meet his enemy, the half-devil ducked under the Devil Tracker before he to his sword, and thrust Yamato deep into the underbelly of the demonic beast causing it to be gutted into a bloody heap. Sheathing his weapon, the warrior walks away from the scene deciding to hitchhike his way to where his sword tells him to, and hopefully get some answers when he reaches his destination.

(End Flashback)

Now here he was, the former Boy Wonder formerly known as Robin looking down at the streets of Gotham City nightlife no longer dressed in his traffic light colored uniform. Now the hero wore all black from head to toe with an upgraded utility belt, a new mask, and a black trench coat that covered up the sides of his large blue colored bird symbol on his chest.

"You are a hard person to find, even for me," said Batman walking up behind his former partner, who didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

The instant the changed boy left the Hospital, the other Titans had rushed home to contact the Batman, and the Justice League of what had happened to their Titan leader. Since that moment, various heroes within, and without of the League were trying to find the lost bird. Wherever Batman's lost protégé went, it was someplace not even Dr. Fate, or even Etrigan with his powers knew about it.

However, what they did know was that whatever Robin was now...it wasn't human.

"I thought you would be proud? I mean considering I evaded both you and the Justice League for so long before letting you find me would make you happy...Pops!" said the boy grinning cockily back at Batman, who scowled at the boy for being what he was now, and wanted to know what had happened to him to change him into..._this_!

"Why are you like this? How did you become like this?" said Batman walking towards the boy, who walked the edge of the roof like it was a tightrope back in the circus.

"Nice try Pops, but I'm not going to tell you since knowing you, you will want to find a cure for whatever it is I have right now, and between the two of us...I don't really intend to become full human anytime soon," said the boy spinning with his arms out leaving him wide open for any attack that came his way.

"Full human? So you've become something that isn't?" said Batman eyeing his adopted son wondering what part of him was no longer human while noticing the sword on his waist.

"Yep! Personally, I just don't see _why_ you're all freaked out by this Pops. I mean you are practically surrounded by men and women with supernatural abilities. So right now the one million dollar question is why are you so freaked out about this when you have been surrounded people like me for so many years?" said the boy turning on the tip of his right shoe to face Batman while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I am not 'freaked out' as you put it Robin," said Batman calmly though in reality the man was slightly scared since this was his adopted son before him, who he took in at a young age, and eventually became his partner in the fight against crime.

Now he had been turned into something else.

"Robin? Oh come on Pops, do I look a Robin to you? No! I'm something darker like you are, but different all the same, and I can kick a whole lot of ass in the process. I think I should go by a name more fitting for a guy like me given what I am. I think I'll go by the name of...Nightwing. Yes. Sparda Nightwing: The Dark Knight! Oh don't worry, I'm not taking over your position in Gotham, I just wanted to stick around just for this one night, and see things before I head back to Jump City," said Nightwing seeing the shocked look on Batman's face before he jumped off the edge of the roof giving the other man a mock salute falling from the man's line of sight.

Batman quickly ran over to the roof edge to find his protégé no longer there.

"Batman to Watchtower, I found Robin, and I think we have a situation though the details are still sketchy," said Batman into his ear piece.

"Watchtower to Batman this is Green Arrow. What happened? Did the kid try to fight you or did you two have a heated argument?" said Green Arrow, who was also curious, as to what happened to the Boy Wonder, and wondered what happened to the kid.

"No. Not exactly. He's changed his entire costume, his whole attitude, his hair, and even his name while calling himself Sparda Nightwing. In addition, while he may deny it, I think he may also want to take my 'Dark Knight' title," said Batman wondering what in the hell happened to the 8 year old boy he adopted after the horrible tragedy at the circus.

"Really? Well if I didn't hear tiredness in your voice I wouldn't expect him to have it just yet," said Green Arrow letting out a chuckle while Batman let out a sigh.

"There's more. I saw the sword the Titans mentioned," said Batman wondering if the change in the boy's behavior was due to that sword.

"He didn't use it on you did he?" said Green Arrow slightly concerned that the Batman's old partner went to the other side.

"No. But it still bothers me that he changed into what he is now right after someone gave him that sword in the Hospital. We need to take it from him and do some tests on it. Also, see if you can dig up anyone with the last name being Sparda," said Batman, who was going to do his own research, but it never hurt to have another pair of eyes take a look.

"Will do. In the mean time, you should head over to the Gotham City Central Bank. I just got a hit off a silent alarm the Jokers there. Fortunately, Harley's still in Arkham Asylum so its just him, and whatever third rate goons he's picked up," said Green Arrow hoping this would brightened the Dark Knights mood into beating the makeup off the clown.

"If that's the case I better go get to him before Nightwing does and possibly uses that sword on him," said Batman taking off to find the Joker and stop him before things got even crazier in Gotham.

(At Gotham City Central Bank)

"We got the money boss!" said a goon in a jester costume holding thee bags of money.

"Good! Let's get out of here before Batman shows up. Without my dear Harley here I don't have a backup plan to handle him in a full on assault," said Joker grabbing his own bag of cash.

"That's actually too bad Clowny. I really wanted to have some fun with you today," said a figure leaning against the demolished wall of the bank the Joker had his goons blow up.

"Clowny? Who are you? You're not Batman?" said Joker narrowing his eyes at the figure while trying to get a good look at him.

"Right! I'm much worse," said Nightwing stepping off the wall and drew his sword from his coat making the Joker with his goons back up in fright.

'That sword!' thought Joker having been told stories about it from various sources.

"Judging by the look in your eyes, you've heard of this sword before, and the only way you could have is if you knew who it was that told you," said Nightwing grinning at the terrified Joker.

"Suppose I did hear about it. What does it matter?" said Joker trying to keep his voice sounding psychotic though it seemed weaker now then before.

"It matters because the people that told you aren't exactly human. Then again your not exactly human either anymore...half-breed," said Nightwing scowling at the Joker, who grinned his infamous grin despite what his previous cowering a moment ago.

"_**So you figured it out. I must say whoever you are, you could give Batsy a real run for his money, and judging by your pretty sword you don't exactly embrace his 'no killing' policy,"**_ said Joker his body transforming along with his goons into demonic like clowns before Nightwing.

"Like Pops I don't kill humans. Just the devils you guys become," said Nightwing before rushing forward, jumped onto a table, jumped high off the table, and landed behind the shocked goon of the Joker.

He was dead before Nightwing's feet even hit the ground.

"_**Pops? You mean you're that annoying bird Batsy had for a sidekick? I have heard of growing immensely in times of puberty, but this is ridiculous! Even for me this is not funny,"**_ said Joker finally seeing the large bird symbol in the light in the room.

"Well unlike you, this isn't a poorly made joke Clowny, and before I go back to my good friend back in Jump City, I want to make my one night back here in Gotham City to be very..._memorable_!" said Nightwing moving quickly and ended the second goon's life that was under Joker's command by cutting him in half.

"_**Like Batsy would even tolerate you killing me no matter what I am. To me you'll still be the little kid playing hero,"**_ said Joker, as his demonic like tongue oozed out of his mouth, his fangs sharpened, and hands cracked with claws flashing with what light hit the room.

"Well this little kid grew up into a full grown man and as for Pops...well I don't exactly listen to my elders anymore," said Nightwing before moving with lightning speed and kicked Joker into a nearby wall sending him through it into the next building.

"_**When I get through with you bird brain, I'll make sure there won't be enough flesh to give to a starving alley cat!"**_ said Joker shooting his green tentacles of hair at Nightwing, who dodged, and cut them when they got near.

"You couldn't even kill Pops when you were human so what makes you think you can kill me as a half-demon Clowny?" said Nightwing cutting away at the tentacles aim at him.

Infuriated at his lack of progress in killing Nightwing, Joker screamed in a demonic like outrage, and charged the boy to engage him in close combat. Putting away Yamato, the silver haired half-devil went into his fighting stance, and engaged the psycho clown in battle.

As they fought, Batman watched from the sidelines not believing what he was seeing, and wondered just how far out of the loop he had become with his adopted son's life.

Nightwing quickly dodged the clawed thrust by the Joker before delivering an uppercut to the demonic clown's face, which was followed up by an elbow to the ribs, and a high knee to demonic clown's temple. The impact of the blow sent the Joker into a table while Nightwing just stood there and waited for his opponent to get up with an almost bored look on his face.

"_**I'm going to enjoy ripping off your flesh boy,"**_ said Joker his jaw now having extended beyond human parameters before leaping towards Nightwing to take a large portion of his flesh off.

Nightwing simply smirked, flipped over the surprised demon clown, and after twisting in mid-air unsheathed his sword before cutting deep into his foes body.

"Nightwing! Stop right now. I forbid you from killing him," said Batman appearing in the room from the large hole the two had made fighting.

"Oh you forbid me now? Like you forbid me from being Robin ever again before I left Gotham to be on my own? Like you forbid me from ever having friends while I was your sidekick? Sorry Pops, but like every bird, it has to leave the nest whether you like it or not, and right now I don't answer to you so back off," said Nightwing spinning Yamato above his head before brining it down hard and for a split second nothing happened.

Another second later, Joker was split in half diagonally, and killed before Batman's eyes while the man couldn't believe what his adopted son had become.

"You're coming with me right now," said Batman his eyes hardening under his mask, as Nightwing sheathed his sword yet again, and look at the man in a bored manner before yawning.

"To do what? Listen Pops I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you any more. I'm off to head to Jump City to rejoin my friends there so stay out of my way and we won't have a problem," said Nightwing walking towards the exit since Batman was blocking the hole of his intended one.

As Nightwing reached for the doorknob, a batarang hit the door inches from it, and made the half-devil look over at the Batman with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going anywhere, but the Watchtower to find out how to fix you, and turn you back into the person you were before this," said Batman with another batarang now in his hand ready to throw.

"I'll tell you what. I'm in a good mood right now since I did all of Gotham a favor so I'll give you a hint of what I am. You know how some people say that psychos and sadists are all of the 'Devil's children'?" said Nightwing giving cocking his head to the side giving a wolf like smile to Batman.

"Are you saying you're one of them now? One of the 'Devil's children'?" said Batman, as his eyes narrowed at this possible confession.

"No. I am not one the Devil's sons. Just one of their Cousins if you want the truth of it all," said Nightwing before opening the door casually and moved his head to the side to dodge Batman's batarang.

'He shouldn't have been able to dodge that?' thought Batman, as only someone beyond normal human speed could dodge it, and while Nightwing was showing he was no longer human it was something that the Dark Knight could still not believe.

"Manners Pops! Manners!" said Nightwing in a playfully scolding tone before laughing and rushing out the door with Batman in hot pursuit not seeing the half-devil hit a button on his utility belt to call for his N-Cycle.

"Nightwing! Get back here!" said Batman chasing after the young man, who just turned his head back to him, and then laugh like he was the Joker.

And for a moment...Batman became more afraid for Nightwing then ever.

"Catch me if you can Pops!" said Nightwing before his N-Cycle appeared at the end of the alley and the man jumped on it before speeding off into the streets leaving Batman behind to call his own vehicle nearby.

Or rather he would have, had the sensors on his belt told him the tires on the Batmobile had been slashed, and the engine been skewered.

"_**Oh no you do not Dark Knight of men. This one is **__**mine**__**!"**_ said a deep demonic voice echoing above in the winds before its power commanded two Gargoyle statues to come to life and began to take flight to pursue Nightwing while the creature that damaged the Batmobile howled into the night to follow the half-devil too.

Nightwing of course looked back seeing he now had pursuers of the non-human variety after him and by the looks of it they were not from the Justice League either. Shaking his head at this predicament, Nightwing weaved through traffic making his way to the toll bridge, and smashing through the barrier just as the bridge was rising up to its full height on both sides. His three demonic followers continued to pursue him up the bridge and attacked him when his N-Cycle reached gap between the two sides of the rising bridge.

Acting quickly, Nightwing leaned his N-Cycle back, unsheathed Yamato with his right hand, and sliced the two gargoyle demon's faces in half making them fall on the Devil Tracker sending the demon trio into the water. Landing his N-Cycle hard on the slanted bridge pavement, Nightwing fought hard not to lose control of his vehicle, and after he reached _flat_ ground moved off his damaged bike.

'Damn! My mechanic is going to kill me. Oh wait! That's me,' thought Nightwing seeing the N-Cycle had no tires, was scratched up horribly on one side, and according to his scan of the system the engine looked like it was about to collapse too.

Deciding to cut his losses, Nightwing placed an explosive device on the vehicle, and got out of sight before detonating his N-Cycle so any parts he may have acquired couldn't be traced back to certain people he knew outside of Batman's circle of contacts. Making his way through several more blocks the half-devil took off his mask, closed his black trench coat over his bird symbol, and kept his sword hidden beneath it. Hailing a cab, Nightwing once more transformed into a civilian, blending in with the Gotham populace though he didn't miss the flirtatious glances from the women before he entered the cab, and gave them a wink knowing it gave their faces a reddish color when he did.

"Where too sir?" said the cabbie with a cigar in his mouth.

"Gotham Airport," said Nightwing since he would need to catch a flight to Jump City rather then drive there.

"You got it!" said the cabbie before they headed to the given destination.

(Jump City-The Next Day)

Raven walked slowly into the common room of Titans Tower getting her herbal tea ready like she always did, deciding to watch a little TV while she drank, and hoping that there would be something good on in the morning other then the usual news of violence in the world. Of course her hopes were, as usual shattered when ever she did this, and continued to sip her tea not hearing of violence in the Middle East, the debates on healthcare, and violence in the US rising another percentage this year.

Same old same old.

"_And in recent news from Gotham City, the innocent people there can finally sleep a little easier at night when the police reported that Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime was killed last night in a bank heist,"_ said the Jump City news Anchor making Raven, who at the time was drinking her tea, spit it out at the news, and her mind shut down for a moment.

'What?' thought Raven feeling that their lost Titan Leader had something to do with it.

"_That's correct for every shocked viewer listening in. From what the police have been able to determine, the psycho criminal apparently got sliced in half by something sharp like a sword, and trying to find the murder weapon. Though personally, in this man's opinion, the Joker obviously ended his life, and probably did it after finally seeing himself in the mirror in the morning. I know I would if I looked like him everyday,"_said the male news Anchor getting a laugh from his fellow Anchors.

'A sword? Robin had a sword when he left, but he wouldn't murder anyone! Would he?' thought Raven wondering if the man had done it and if so...for what reason?

She was brought out of her thoughts when Batman's face appeared on the massive screen looking very grim or at least grimmer then he usually was by nature.

"Where's Nightwing?" said Batman getting right to the point.

"Who?" said Raven not recognizing the name though she had some idea of who the Dark Knight was referring too.

"Robin," said Batman trying again.

"He's back in Jump City?" said Raven her eyes widening at this and her heart now began jumping multiple beats per second.

"Depending on his mode of transportation, then yes he will be in Jump City some time today, and I want him to be detained by you immediately. Once you do, I want you to call the Watchtower, and we'll send a team to retrieve him," said Batman before killing the communication.

'Retrieve him? Did Rob-err Nightwing really kill the Joker? Is that he reason? Or could it possibly be something else?' thought Raven not sensing the other Titans walking in for their normal breakfast routine.

"Hey Rae! What's up?" said Cyborg pouring himself some cereal since he had meat for breakfast two days straight with Beast Boy complaining so he decided to shut the green changeling up by just having something not even _he_ could complain about.

Before the said girl could answer, the door bell to their tower rang, and the group went to investigate since not many people actually visited the tower. The tower's door bell rang several more time in various rhythms that made each of the Titans curious or in Raven's case slightly ticked off at the person abusing it. Deciding to be the one to answer it while possibly scaring the poor unfortunate soul into a complete mental shut down, Raven went to the door first to open it, and instead of her surprising the person on the other side it was entirely the other way around.

"Hello Raven. You miss me?" said Nightwing his smile was so wolfish that she almost pictured herself like a lamb about to be devoured by him.

'Curse you Lust and Disgusting!' thought Raven, as the two emotions teamed up, and put pictures in her head of what such a thought meant for them.

"Robin?" said Starfire surprised to see him along with the others.

"Yep! Though I go by Nightwing now," said Nightwing before returning his gaze to the stunned Raven, who was currently beating the crap out of her two emotions in her mind that were laugh at her expense at being so close to him.

"Dude! Where have you been these past couple months?" said Beast Boy since it seemed their friend had simply dropped off the map.

"Oh here and there. Training, practicing, and all of that stuff. Now I believe I promised a certain someone here a date when I came back," said Nightwing looking down at Raven just a few inches from hers while her face turned a heavy shade of red, and after multiple things around her exploding she fainted.

"Raven!" said Cyborg catching the girl, who had a smile on her face, which was several shades of red, and drool coming out of her mouth.

"Was it something I said?" said Nightwing raising an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle seeing Raven's current state while Raven's mind was currently in anarchy at him not only coming back, but to ask her out on the date he somewhat promised, and it was bringing a whole bunch of emotions running around her head.

Things were going to become very interesting in Jump City from now on.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. What do you think? I kind of gave Nightwing the persona close to Dante's so expect him to be a little...relaxed. I know it's not up to my usual length of writing, but hey it's my muse, and it told me to stop. Besides, I need another break from writing, and to catch my breath again. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Devil Games

When Raven woke up, she was lying on the couch thinking she just had a dream where Robin had returned calling himself Nightwing, and had basically for the lack of better words asked her out on a date. Of course, such a thing was all a dream, and the chance of Nightwing asking her on a date were slimmer then Beast Boy using his brain to solve a College Trigonometry test.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty," said Nightwing leaning on the couch resting on its back with his own making Raven turn her head towards him and she realized that what she experienced earlier wasn't a dream.

It was real.

"Nightwing?" said Raven sitting up in what she realized was their U shaped sofa.

"Yeeesss," said Nightwing leaning down closer while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

_SMACK!_

"YOU JERK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" yelled a pissed off Raven having smacked him across the face for not only making her faint, but worrying her sick over what had happened, and not choking him for it sooner.

"What? No tongue?" said Nightwing rubbing his face while laughing at Raven's shocked and blushing face in anger mixed with embarrassment before she jumped at him trying to wrap her fingers around his neck to strangle him.

"Tongue? I'll give you tongue. Just let me choke you so when I see it, I can rip it out of your mouth, and then I'll shove it down your throat again!" said Raven, as she tried to strangle him while Nightwing held her back with sufficient ease, and simply smiled at her releasing a chuckle in the process.

"Don't be like that Rae. If you ripped out my tongue, how am I supposed to interact with yours when we kiss, and make out on our dates?" said Nightwing making Raven blush further and she increased her attempts to crush his wind pipe.

"It's hard to kiss a dead man," said Raven finding her fingers were just out of reach of his muscular neck.

"Really? Well then, let me make it less difficult for you, and kiss you for your troubles Rae," said Nightwing moving her hands away from his neck area and kissed her right on the lips making Raven's eyes go wide at the sensation now running through her body.

'Oh my God! He's kissing me! Nightwing is actually kissing ME!' thought Raven her mind so lost in the sensation that her mouth had opened slightly, which Nightwing had noticed, and exploited by sticking his tongue into it playing with her own.

She couldn't help, but involuntarily moan at the way his tongue was moving around hers, as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the way he danced within her mouth.

Of course that was before Raven realized what he was doing, with him now _on top _of her, and she used her powers to push him off though not enough to send him into the wall. It's not like she didn't _want_ to send him into the wall many many times for the kiss, which Raven only admitted to herself _mentally_ she enjoyed, but the shock she received from the reality of him kissing her prevented the girl from giving it her all.

She just had to settle for Nightwing landing on his back lightly, with him now getting off the floor seconds later with that exact same smile on his face from before only _now_ it was wider, and a bit more mischievous.

"Damn! And here I thought from the way you enjoyed my kissing, I could get to second base with you Rae," said Nightwing snapping his fingers before letting out a chuckle at Raven's still red in the face expression of embarrassment.

"Kill! Kill! _**KILL!**_" said Raven her more demonic side coming out ready to unleash a great deal of pain upon Nightwing's form.

"What? All ready?! I thought you would wait for at least until say...the third date?" said Nightwing laughing even further before leaping out of the way of Raven magic tentacles that she launched at him before he began running out of the room with the gothic half-demon princess right on his heels.

"_**I'm going to make you feel unimaginable PAIN!"**_ said Raven her eyes now four red ones continuing her pursuit of half-devil trying to hit him at least _once_ with her magical tendrils of magic.

"I didn't know you were into the whole kinky stuff Rae. Shows what you can learn about someone in one day you didn't know the next," said Nightwing laughing, as Raven let out a demonic growl at his words, and chased him further throughout the tower.

They ran into an unfortunate Beast Boy on the third floor, who Nightwing quickly leapt over while Raven just _plowed_ over in her pursuit of the silver haired hero, and Nightwing couldn't help himself at laughing at Beast Boy's ghost white appearance in the aftermath. It was about the time they reached the roof that Raven _finally_ had Nightwing cornered with her face now having a demonic smile written on her face, meaning that when she got her hands on him there would be hell to pay, and Nightwing was the one that was going to pay it.

"Now Rae I know you're angry, but you can't deny you didn't mind my kiss, and from the way you were moaning when I added my tongue, it meant you also liked it too," said Nightwing dodging a magic tendril of energy forcing back towards the ledge of the roof.

"_**How do you want your body eaten? Raw? Or cooked?"**_ said Raven licking her lips in a sinisterly evil way as she backed him into a corner.

'Starfire and Cyborg just had to go out to get pizza to celebrate my return. Thanks guys,' thought Nightwing wondering just how he was going to get out of this.

"_**Any last words before I burn you at the stake?"**_ said Raven now moving in closer until she could easily strike him no problem.

"Um...your underwear's showing?" said Nightwing pointing, which made the demonic Raven of course look since he was pointing, and for some reason believed him before she looked up to see he had jumped off the roof.

"_**No! Come back here damn it!"**_ said Raven seeing him use his grappling hook connect under the T before lowering himself safely to the ground and looking up at her.

"Not until you calm down and act like a lady," said Nightwing, as he thought he heard a growl coming from Raven even if she was still way up there, and saw her float down to him only looking like her casual _calm_ self.

"Okay. I'm _calm_ now so out with it," said Raven her eyebrow twitching under her hood and it took a great deal of her will power in not changing back and giving him the ass end of an ass whipping.

"What?" said Nightwing raising an eyebrow while Raven let out a growl at his sudden denseness.

"You know what! I'm talking about you leaving, coming back, then flirting with me, and you just...you...," said Raven unable to say the last part out of anger, embarrassment, or possibly something else she wasn't sure.

"Kissed you?" said Nightwing making Raven glare at him for finishing it for her.

"Yes! Don't you think it's wrong? What about Starfire?" said Raven not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

"What do you want me to say Rae? Starfire is a great girl and all, but she's too nice, too naïve, and a little dense when it comes to understanding things even if she has made a bit of progress. You on the other hand are smart, understanding, sharp as a sword, and you have the body many women would kill for," said Nightwing wiggling his eyebrows at the last part making Raven's face become red again.

"So you're not an item with Starfire?" said Raven just so she had things cleared up with him.

"Do you see me flirting or making out with Starfire right now?" said Nightwing raising an eyebrow at Raven, who silently admitted the man had a point, and that IF he was in a relationship he would being doing those things with the alien girl.

"No. Still, you didn't have to be so flirtatious, giving hidden innuendos, or kissing me...," said Raven only for Nightwing to interrupt her with a grin on his face.

"Or groping your breast," said Nightwing grinning further.

"Or groping my breast. Wait! What?" said Raven her face with shock, embarrassment, and anger with her demonic side starting to come out again with her trying to hit him with her dark magic tendrils.

"Joking! Joking!" said Nightwing leaping back, but his laughing didn't stop seeing her _slowly_ return to normal again, and she glared at him wishing it had the power to make him explode into a thousand little pieces.

"So how did you become..._this_?!" said Raven seeing his uniform with jacket and forced herself not to blush again at seeing his impressive muscled physic enhanced by his choice of clothing.

"Not here Rae. First, we have our little date, then you can ask your many many questions, and then afterwards...who knows?!" said Nightwing being his flirtatious self once again.

"I'm not going to regret this am I?" said Raven raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"You? Regret being with me? Such blasphemy you speak Rae, it would make the Pope faint," said Nightwing grinning at her with a normal grin this time, which Raven found that while his joke was a little somewhat corny, it was also funny in its own way hence her giggling before she stopped, and glaring at him for it.

"Tell anyone I just giggled and I'll blast you to the lowest plain of hell," said Raven, as she had an image to maintain, and it would be shattered if anyone found out about it.

"Really? The lowest plain of hell? I didn't know you loved me so much," said Nightwing with his wolf like grin returning and Raven's blush on her face not far behind it.

"Shut up," said Raven punching him in the shoulder in a friendly yet _hard_ fashion hoping it would leave some kind of bruise.

"Please. While were out on the town call me...Vergil," said Nightwing smiling mentally to himself at the choice of a name and wondered if a certain someone would be pissed off if he used it.

(Hive Academy)

Brother Blood was not pleased. Why? Because his master was not pleased. While the Demon King Mundus had expected this suddenly arisen half-devil, the dark being had expected Brother Blood to make progress in hunting down the boy himself to capture, and since there had been no capture it meant that someone was going to be punished.

Namely him, the Headmaster of Hive Academy.

"_**I wanted results Blood. You have yet to give them to me,"**_ said Mundus through the portal window glaring at the half-man half-machine Headmaster.

"I-I just need more time my master. The Hive team that I have assembled to go retrieve Nightwing is already set to go and is ready to be deployed at a moments notice," said Brother Blood kneeling before the presence of the demonic King.

"_**Then deploy them. I want this boy found and as undamaged as inhumanly possible. He must be **__**prime**__** condition or else my wrath will be swift upon you along with the rest of your...students,"**_ said Mundus before closing the portal while Brother Blood was now breathing heavily after his master's sight left him.

"Gizmo!" said Brother Blood getting the tiny techno genius to appear in his office.

"Yes sir," said Gizmo knowing it was better to be polite to the man, then insult him due to his psychic powers, and possibly be obliterated by them.

"Get your team together and track down Nightwing. My ally has informed me that he is back in Jump City and I want the boy captured," said Brother Blood his voice sounding serious indicating that screwing up was not an option.

"On it. That scum sucking dirt licker won't know what hit him," said Gizmo, as he went to rally the others to hunt the target down, and make the Headmaster proud.

"He better not Gizmo because if you fail me, I'll use my powers to do something to you that will be most...unpleasant," said Brother Blood his eyes real and cybernetic glowing red with psychic energy.

(In Jump City)

"So..._Vergil_ how did you become this way?" said Raven walking with the man down the street to their usual hang out at the Pizza joint.

"Going right for the jugular I see. Though to be honest that doesn't surprise me since you always did have a mean streak for ruthless precision and before you scowl at me, I mean that in a good way," said Nightwing slinging his arm over her shoulder pressing her close to him like they had been a loving couple for years.

"Thanks. I think," said Raven finding it difficult to keep her blush down, as the closeness of them together let her feel Nightwing's muscles, and it was making several of her less moral emotions go crazy.

"No problem. Anyway, the story starts about...a week and a half after I left since I finally reached by destination, and my sword was basically guiding me the whole time," said Nightwing, as he began his tale of just _who_ he met when thanks to his sword Yamato.

(Flashback-3 Months Ago)

"So this is the place. Looks a little run down," said Nightwing walking up to the shop that said "Devil May Cry" on the top and opening the door hearing the bell ring signifying his entrance to the shop.

Aside from the jukebox, the pool table, the spinning fan, and a way outdated TV set the place looked like your everyday bar except without customers. Needless to say the young warrior looked disappointed in the place his sword had guided him to and wondered if his sword had taken up a poor sense of humor.

"So you're finally here," said the male voice from a person on the second story looking down at Nightwing with a smirk on his face.

"You were expecting me? Funny, I didn't think I called or sent you a letter telling you I was coming," said Nightwing throwing his duffle bag of clothes and whatnot onto a nearby couch.

"Well considering I'm the one that gave you that sword your holding in your left hand I think I would expect you to find your way here for some answers," said Dante walking down the steps drinking a soda before throwing the can into the trash when he finished.

"It's not like I'm ungrateful to you pal, but you kind of gave me something without the instruction manual, and considering you are the guy who gave me this you are going to have to teach me how to use it properly," said Nightwing, as he didn't know how to use the sword to its fullest potential, and add to the fact the sword was not _normal_ also played a part too.

"Are you sure he's the one? He's much smarter then you were at his age," said a woman from the second story where Dante just came from with blonde hair and great figure.

"Insulting yet complimenting at the same time Trish. So why do I like you again?" said Dante pointing casually at her.

"Because of my charming personality, which keeps you on your toes, and makes your life exciting when without it would be boring," said Trish smirking at him since aside from Lady he had very few friends and even fewer female friends he could trust.

"Oh. In that case, I need to see other women like Lady, and ask her out on a date," said Dante seeing Trish have a tick mark appear on her face before taking her gun out and tried to shoot him only to have her bullet deflected his own.

"Jerk!" said Trish with her face now sporting a sneer while Dante's held a smirk.

"Says you with your all so the 'charming personality' Trish," said Dante with his smirk growing before summoning his sword and walked over to an eyebrow raised Nightwing.

"Trouble in paradise comes often here doesn't it?" said Nightwing looking back up Trish, who seemed to be contemplating shooting at Dante again.

"Yeah pretty much. Though personally, I think she actually likes it," said Dante letting out a laugh, as they walk out the door with the son of Sparda hearing Trish growl, and take another shot at him again missing his arm by about an inch.

"Maybe you should rethink that," said Nightwing seeing the bullet hole in the door.

"Nah. If she hated it, Trish would have successfully hit my arm, or at least hit something else to get her point across," said Dante, as the two headed towards a secluded destination were the two of them could talk in private, and help Nightwing learn more about his new powers.

(End Flashback)

"You actually met Dante? His family is a legend among the demonic and magic worlds," said Raven having heard the stories of the devil swordsman Sparda from her days under the tutelage from the Azarath monks back home.

"Well it gets better. It seems I'm related to the guy on my Mother's side of the family," said Nightwing making Raven's jaw drop along with all her emotions inside of her following that news.

"You're his cousin?!" said Raven, as they were now sitting down waiting for the waitress to arrive to ask for their order.

"Yep! You see at the time he gave me his blood, Dante didn't know we were related until we talked, and I learned that my Mother had an older sister named Eva Grayson. He only knew that I had the same blood type as his Mother, which was the same blood type as my Mother, and since his devil blood was accepted into my body it immediately turned me into a half-devil like him," said Nightwing smiling at Raven while he leaned back on his chair when a waitress came over blushing at the sight of Dante and took their orders.

"I'm sorry," said Raven looking down at the table after the waitress walked away.

"For what?" said Nightwing raising an eyebrow at Raven.

"For hesitating when Slade was going to shoot me, for making you push me out of the way thus making you get shot in the first place, and for being a weak dirty half-breed that couldn't save you from falling after the shooting," said Raven finding herself crying in front of him and ruining their date.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down for a sec Rae. Don't cry. I never once thought it was your fault at all. No one knew Slade was going to pull a gun on you or that the bullets he was packing in them were designed especially to handle your powers. If Slade had gotten a successful hit on you, it would have been your body that fell into the streets below, and possibly your body that hit the car that my body did. Can you honestly say that had the outcome been different that it would have been for the better? Raven what happened was the lesser of two evils and I would do all again to protect you from dying at the hands of anyone we fight together," said Nightwing grabbing her hand on the table surprising her and he gave it a gentle squeeze to show that he meant it.

"Thanks Vergil," said Raven giving him a smile seeing how he meant every word he just spoke.

"Your welcome. Also about what you said about being a weak dirty half-breed? Never _ever_ say that type of thing about yourself again Rae. You are _NOT_ weak anyway and you are certainly _NOT_ dirty in any sense of the word. To me, you are more human then most humans in this world. I mean come on I'm a half-devil so I'm in the same boat as you in that whole 'being a half-breed' thing. I may not have been one as long as you Rae, but that doesn't mean I'm not able to understand, or that it changes how I feel about you," said Nightwing giving her a gentle smile with Raven returning it.

"Here's your order," said the waitress bring them their cheese pizza before walking away wishing she was Raven right now with that young and handsome masked man.

"How did Starfire take your return after I...faint?" said Raven blushing in embarrassment, as she couldn't believe she did that, and made a mental note with Intelligence to make a couple specific emotions pay for causing it.

"Oh the usual. The squeal of delight, the rushing to hug me, and let's not forget the bone crushing hug that nearly kills someone within a span of 2-3 minutes if she holds onto the person long enough," said Nightwing grinning at the last part while Raven let out a small laugh at the joke since it was basically true.

"We were all worried about you after you escaped in that toga you made out of the bed sheet," said Raven smirking at the whole incident and looking back at how funny it kind of was despite the seriousness at the time.

"Yeah well it beats trying to fit into clothing that no longer fits you. Besides I don't hear you complaining about what you saw then or what I'm wearing now," said Nightwing giving a smirk of his own making Raven blush again in embarrassment since the man was currently _flexing_ his muscles under his current outfit and it was making her heartbeat go several times faster.

"This was not how I exactly imagine how our first date would go," said Raven giving him a soft almost shy smile, which the man returned, but with a more confident one.

"Really? How did you expect it to go? Somewhere private perhaps?" said Nightwing letting a chuckle at Raven's reddened face and the young Titans hoped this wouldn't be a constant occurrence with the two of them.

"_No_! Its just...I never really pictured us dating at all. I mean you had Starfire, Beast Boy had Terra before..._that_, Cyborg has whoever he's interested in, and poor depressing me gets no one," said Raven looking somewhat depressed again.

"Is that how you saw things? Oh Raven, I had no idea that was the way you saw things, and if I had known I would have certainly done more to help you see things better in the perspective they should have been," said Nightwing moving closer to the female Titan making Raven fidget at how close he was to her personal space.

"Thanks again...Vergil. That name is going to take some getting used to if I'm going to call you that in public," said Raven smiling up at him before moving closer and pressing her head on his chest feeling the warmth that seemed to come off it.

"Anytime Rae. I completely understand. Say, why don't we finish up this pizza, and go back to the tower where we can have a duo mediation together," said Nightwing knowing that mediation was one of the things Raven liked to do even if it was a requirement in her life, but it didn't mean she couldn't do it alone by herself.

"Sure. I haven't been meditating as long as I feel I should be and it would be nice to have someone along for it," said Raven, as she wrapped her arms around his waist getting lost in the moment.

(Not too far away)

"Found him! Looks like he's on some date with that gothic chick from the Titans," said Mammoth looking at the two from the binoculars in his hand.

"Really? Him and Raven? I thought he was with that alien cutie of a redhead?" said Billy Numerous scratching his head in confusion with his duplicates doing the same.

"What does it matter? The Headmaster ordered us to take him alive so let's get work and the mission over with before he uses his psychic powers to turn all our minds into moldy cheese," said Gizmo knowing that Brother Blood's wrath should not be taken lightly.

"What do we do about other bird?" said Billy Numerous or one of his duplicates anyway.

"Will figure that out when we complete the mission. Maybe the Headmaster can use her for one of his experiments or something," said Gizmo not really caring about anything except the mission.

Capturing Nightwing was the only thing that mattered.

(Back with Nightwing and Raven)

Nightwing and Raven walked out of the pizza place holding onto each other like a loving couple when a white light appeared in front of them. When the light cleared, both Titans saw various members of the Justice League, including the Batman in front of them, and by the looks of things this wasn't a social call.

"O-kay. Um...not to be rude or anything, _but_ you are so ruining my date right now with Raven, and if you could just ever so kindly leave a message for message machine in my head I'll get back to you later," said Nightwing making Flash snicker at the joke since no one would expect it from the adopted son of Batman, but the said Dark Knight glared at the man, who shut up instantly, and tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

"You're coming with us Nightwing," said Batman his voice never sounding so serious in all of Nightwing's memory.

"Why? And by the way, who told you I was in town?" said Nightwing knowing it wasn't Raven since he was with her all day.

"Starfire answered our call kid. She was so happy to have you back she basically blabbed it to Batman when he spoke to her and that you were with Raven on a date," said Green Arrow hoping the kid wasn't as violent as Batman made him out to be.

"I originally told Raven to report your return to me, but apparently she chose to disregard my orders, and instead went on a date with you," said Batman in a disapproving voice at the young woman, who turned her head away from Nightwing in shame, and was quite surprised that he was holding onto her even tighter.

"First off, the Titans don't answer to the League. We do it out of curtsey to further help bring justice to the world. Second, Raven did have time to tell you anything because she was with me all day, and didn't have time to contact you even _IF _she wanted to. Third, if you don't leave us alone right now, I am going to kick every single person's butt that is in my way of spending time with Raven," said Nightwing getting annoyed right now since this was his and Raven's time together, which he preferred didn't end in this manner, and possibly go the way of possibly having another date in the near future.

"Then it appears we have come to a crossroads then," said Batman with the others behind him readying themselves to attack.

"So it would seem. Sorry Rae. It appears we'll have to cut our date short. Don't worry I'll make it up to you later," said Nightwing winking at Rae, who was surprised that he didn't hold this situation against her, and flattered he still wanted to go on another date with her.

"We'll talk later," said Raven giving him a kiss on the cheek before the slowly moved away a few steps before both got into fight positions against the members of the Justice League.

"Don't do this Nightwing. You know I don't like to fight a good friend of a friend," said Zatanna hoping she could be the voice of reason in this mess.

"Sorry Flash, but you know it's not in my nature to simply roll with the punches, and I have no intention of doing that right now," said Nightwing motioning with his hand for the group to come get him.

"Zatanna. Flash. I want you two to take care of Raven. Green Arrow and I will take care of Nightwing," said Batman seeing Nightwing smirk at him like this was some kind of game to him.

"Okay it's a fight you want? It's a fight you'll get. _But_ before you fight me Pops I want to ask you one simple question I have wanted to ask you for some time now, yet I never got the chance," said Nightwing his grin growing with each second making Green Arrow nervous while Flash and Zatanna were looking at him every few seconds.

"What's the question?" said Batman seeing the grin on Nightwing look vaguely familiar to a very recently deceased individual.

"_**Why so serious?"**_ said Nightwing in a demonic voice quickly drawing his sword ready to fight even though he had no intention of killing them, but rather disable them in his own way, and then help Raven if she needed it.

Let the games begin.

(YAY! I updated. Hope it was good. Tell me what you think. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Devil's Playground

Batman couldn't move his body after Nightwing said those words the Joker first used when making his appearance in Gotham. Green Arrow however, did move raising his weapon at Nightwing, who jumped out of the way of the flying projectile onto a car with a smirk on his face, and his sword resting on his shoulder. Raven was floating in the air using tendrils of her power to create slash marks on the ground to prevent Flash from getting close to her while throwing a car at Zatanna. The magician of the Justice League jumped out of the way before whispering some words backward to make a streetlight turn into an Anaconda snake and attack Raven.

"This was the first mistake in trying to take me down. You came at me light Pops. A four team retrieval force for me? I'm so insulted right now it's almost not funny even to a guy like me. The second mistake you made was not thinking that I would possibly fight back against this. And finally, the third mistake you made was thinking that lovely woman I was with wouldn't fight back against you," said Nightwing dodging another arrow before throwing a birdarang at Green Arrow, who blocked the projectile with his boy, and got ready to fire again only for Batman to step forward with a bo staff.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I will hurt you, and make you come with us," said Batman while Nightwing just grinned at him.

"You? Hurt me? Come on Pops you already did that when I was Robin and what's more is you've become too damn stubborn to realize it, but that's what you get for being so close minded to your loved ones. On guard!" said Nightwing bringing his blade up in the Gentlemen's sword style, but wicked grin never leaving him.

The two warriors clashed in a battle of weapon with former teacher versus pupil while Green Arrow held his weapon steady and ready to fire should Batman get way over his head in this fight.

Raven had managed to destroy the "snake" before sending the retransformed streetlight at Flash's line of running making the fastest man alive take a nasty spill, but in the process left her guard down, and Zatanna used a powerful binding spell to subdue the half-demon sorceress. Raven struggled to get free, knowing that she would obviously be used to make Nightwing give up, and she didn't want him to fall on his sword one again because of her being weak.

Not again. Not like last time.

"Don't bother struggling Raven. Just tell Nightwing to surrender and maybe will right up the report saying he fought us alone," said Zatanna knowing that if the girl didn't respond she would be taken away to the Watchtower for confinement for an unknown amount of time.

"Never! I won't help you so you might as well do it yourself," said Raven glaring angrily at the woman while struggling even harder then before.

"Once Batman beats him, I won't have to," said Zatanna smugly making Raven's death glare become darker then before that it could melt ice if she tried.

"Nightwing can't lose. He won't lose," said Raven with conviction making Zatanna raise an eyebrow at the sorceress.

"You know something I don't?" said Zatanna wondering what secret the girl had that no one else knew about the young man.

"Maybe," said Raven, as a smirk appeared on her face, and scowl covered Zatanna's own.

Now if only some outside source could disrupt Zatanna's concentration on the spell, then she would have a better chance of breaking free, and give the magician a good beating Titans style.

Batman was finding himself barely holding his own against Nightwing, who seemed to have barely broken a sweat, and _still_ had that cocky grin on his face. When the two had deadlocked, Batman could see his bo staff was straining against Nightwing's sword, and before the man could move back he found his weapon cut in two followed by a harsh spin kick to his stomach sending him flying into a wall. Green Arrow then fired his arrow at the young half-devil only for the man to dodge it and wag his finger at the long range fighter.

"Hey now Greeny that not nice," said Nightwing before moving faster then Green Arrow could see and received a hard fist to his face sending him into a parked car.

"Stay back Nightwing or I'll take Raven here to the Watchtower for helping you resist us," said Zatanna looking over at Flash briefly seeing getting up slowly from the ground with what appeared to be a killer headache written all over his masked face.

"Such a dishonorable way of fighting Zatanna. Shame on you for even thinking in that manner," said Nightwing putting away his sword and walking towards them.

"I said stay back!" said Zatanna, as she fully intended to back up her words, and take Raven away from him.

"You do know a guy hates it when his girl gets snatched away. Even more so by another girl since I highly doubt Raven swings that way though with the quiet ones you never can tell," said Nightwing grinning at Raven, who was blushing at the innuendo before she began thrashing about ready to pound the man, and make him regret the idea of her ever being a lesbian or possibly bisexual.

'He is so dead when I get my hands on him!' thought Raven while Lust and Disgusting were saying how a threesome with Nightwing wouldn't be that bad if they got the right girl.

Raven had Courage beat them up since she didn't need that idea staying her head any longer then she would like it to, which she didn't, and the sooner it was out of mind the better for her.

As for Nightwing, he saw movement in the corner of his eye cornering Flash, as the man got up from the ground, and went on the attack after seeing the other two males of the group get flattened. Nightwing barely got out of the way of the first few attempts, but after the fourth or fifth offense by Flash, the half-devil was struck several times before taking a fist to the jaw, and the force of the blow sending him through the window of a nearby store.

"Sorry buddy, but its either you go peacefully or by force, and you kind of asked for it when you chose the latter," said Flash, as he saw Nightwing get up from the ground, and shake his head to get the slight pain no doubt rolling around in there.

"So did you Speedy Boy," said Nightwing walking out of the building normally before motioning for the other man to come at him while his other grabbed something secretly from his utility belt.

Flash looked slightly offended by this and decided to attack only for Nightwing to move almost as fast releasing ice capsules right in front before jumping out of the way. Flash tried to stop, but his speed had become his weakness, and upon hitting the ice the fastest man alive spun out of control hitting a wall with the force behind it sending him through the concrete barrier.

"Ow, my pride," said Flash finding that now he couldn't move yet again.

"Whose next?" said Nightwing spinning on his heel and looking at Zatanna with that wolfish smile of his that made the magician of the Justice League very nervous.

"This is your _last_ warning Nightwing," said Zatanna her wand hand slightly trembling, as she felt something from his form that wasn't human, and was making her sense go crazy.

"How sweet of you Zatanna, but if you think that's going to stop me from freeing Raven, then you obviously don't know me at all, and even if you did know me, you would in fact know that if you took Raven away I would raise unholy hell on you," said Nightwing, as he took out a bo staff, and began making it spin for a few seconds.

"Not even you would be crazy enough to attack the Justice League HQ," said Zatanna her eyes narrowing at him while his grin became that of pure seriousness.

"I haven't been sane in awhile so you'll excuse me if I seem a little crazy to you," said Nightwing before quickly throwing his bo staff at a surprised Zatanna, who lost her concentration on the binding spell on Raven, and had to dodge the weapon only to have her foe kick her in the gut hard before throwing her to the side.

"Could you have waited any longer?" said Raven walking towards the half-devil, who shrugged back at her, put his bo staff away, and his grin returned when he looked at her.

"Don't be like that Rae. I only did what I did because I didn't want you to feel guilty over me if I had surrendered myself to the League. Wouldn't you have missed me if I left?" said Nightwing raising an eyebrow at her while she simply glared at him.

"Like one of Beast Boy's dirty underwear piles in his room you stupid idiot," said Raven sarcastically before she smacked him on the shoulder, which made Nightwing chuckle, and see that all too familiar look of anger in Raven's eyes.

"Oh Rae I didn't know you liked to get into such a _physical_ relationship. At this rate I'll get to second base before we get home," said Nightwing seeing Raven's face now going completely and she let out a growl that told Nightwing not to push it anymore unless he wanted to return to Titans Tower with all his limbs intact.

"Let's just get out of here before they wake up," said Raven, as she was prepared to take them both away using her soul self only for the ground beneath them both to explode via missile projectile.

Both were thrown apart from the other and looking upon the smoke they saw the various members from the Hive Academy.

"Okay you booger pickers time for some serious punishment," said Gizmo with his robot spider legs from his backpack.

"Shouldn't you be in preschool or changing your damp bed sheets from yesterday?" said Nightwing looking a bit annoyed at Gizmo while his team snickered at the shortest guy on the team.

"Sure Nightwing make them hate you further," said Raven seeing Billy Numerous begin multiplying his form into the double digits while Mammoth looked ready to maim the first person he got in contact with.

"Just be glad Jinx isn't part of their team anymore Rae. She would be all over me," said Nightwing wiggling his eyebrows at a now infuriated Raven while several of her more _hostile_ emotions telling her to lock Nightwing in her room and make sure Jinx never sees him for the remainder of her life.

"I still don't see why Brother Blood would even want this guy. Last we saw him was on the news was with him looking like he got put through a meat grinder," said Mammoth looking at Nightwing while cracking his knuckles and thinking of all the pain he could bring to the half-devil.

As if he could.

"At least I don't look like a half-ass shaved Wookiee," said Nightwing grinning at the tallest member of the group, who glared at the others for their snickering, and instantly made them shut up.

'Can't argue with that,' thought Raven smirking at the insult made to Mammoth.

"Enough talk! Just get the dumpster licker already," said Gizmo before the group charged at Nightwing, who yawned in annoyance before drawing out Yamato, and stared at all the Billy Numerous clones with a devilish smile.

"I'm about to have more fun, then the Grim Reaper did in the all French Revolutions, and the day's not even over yet!" said Nightwing before charging the massive army of Billy Numerous slicing through them all at surprising speed that frightened the multiplying boy, who was losing his clones faster then he was creating them, and forcing the boy to think about retreating to save his cloning hide.

"_**A man after my own heart,"**_ said Raven's demon side inside her mind as she licked her lips at seeing the brutality of Nightwing's swordsmanship while Raven herself told the demonic side to play nice.

She would have told the demonic side more, but she was currently dealing with Gizmo, and destroying his backpack of robot horrors before tying him to a lamppost.

Nightwing on the other hand was destroying Billy Numerous clones left and right in very gory bloodlust filled fashion that the original couldn't take anymore. The Hive member stopped making clones and simply got on his knees in complete surrender while the killer of his clones knocked him out. No sooner had Nightwing done that however, that he was punched hard in the face by Mammoth sending him skidding along the road.

"Nightwing!" said Raven rushing over him only for Mammoth to react to her movement and grab her by her cloak before putting her in a bear hug.

"Where do you think your going? Going to save your boyfriend? I wouldn't bother. If we can't get him we'll take you instead. Maybe I can have the Headmaster you his powers to make you my girlfriend and _help_ me with my studies," said Mammoth hungrily into her ear making Raven shudder of revulsion at the thought being Mammoth's _girlfriend_ or anything else he would have in mind for that matter.

Fortunately, Raven was soon brought out such thoughts when she felt a powerful spike of demonic energy not far from her, and she or Mammoth knew what that power was the latter of them was grabbed from behind by an unseen energy. This resulted in Mammoth freeing Raven while Mammoth himself was picked up like a little baby and slammed hard into the pavement some 20 feet away. Following the flow of powerful energy, Raven saw it lead back to Nightwing, who looked quite upset at Mammoth, and the half-demon wondered if half-devil heard the Hive member's words.

"From the look on Nightwing's face, it's pretty clear he did, and didn't like hearing it," said Intelligence Raven inside the actual Raven's head, who looked at Nightwing's arm, and gasped when she got a better look at it.

Nightwing's arm was no longer human looking, but rather it had taken on the appearance of a demonic looking gauntlet, and that could dish out a lot of pain to anyone that crossed it user. Raven had heard the stories of devils with such arms when she was just a little girl with one such story belonging to Sparda himself with his children later on inheriting his fighting prowess.

As for Nightwing himself, he was walking towards Mammoth's seemingly unconscious form before grabbing the big man by his hair with the demonic looking arm, and moving to his head lower to whisper something into downed man's ear. Whether the man heard it or not in his condition, Raven wasn't sure, but judging from the way the Hive member's broken arm was twitching seconds later, there was a distinct possibility, and something told the half-demon sorceress she didn't want to know.

"Ready to head back," said Nightwing with a smile on his face, his arm turned to normal, and acting as if nothing happened.

"You do realize there will be hell to pay for this from the Justice League?" said Raven hoping Nightwing did realize what it meant to go against them.

"So? I'll just pay when I have to pay, as for right now, let's head back to the Tower, and simply...chill for awhile," said Nightwing grabbing Raven and pulling her closer to him making the half-demon blush at the contact.

"Just no groping or I'll neuter you," said Raven looking at Nightwing with a look that told him she would do it before she went into her soul self and transported them back to the tower.

"Fine, just don't try to rape me in my sleep, and we'll call it even," said Nightwing seeing the half-demon sorceress growl at him while several of her inner emotions were telling her to do just that.

"I'll let that slide for now," said Raven her eyebrow twitching at that comment while she struggled to keep the emotions she was beating up inside from getting free.

"Until I grope you of course," said Nightwing grinning at the game he was playing with Raven and was glad he learned how to tease from _other_ family.

"Until you grope...hey!" said Raven her growl came back 10 fold and black tendrils of magic began to move towards Nightwing's close proximity.

"Can't hurt me yet, I haven't groped you," said Nightwing, as his grinning made Raven all the angrier, and yet she had to concede somewhat since he had _NOT_ groped her body.

"Remind me to get a chastity belt," said Raven walking to the door of the tower roof.

"As long as I get to see you put it on," said Nightwing called out to her, as Raven gave him a death glare, and used her powers to slam the door hard.

Nightwing couldn't help, but laugh at the look on Raven's face when she did that, and wondered just how long he had before she strangled him in his sleep.

(Nevermore)

"Of all the flirtatious, arrogant, egotistical, and idiotic behavior!" said Raven squeezing her hands into fists trying to keep her emotions under control while she wondered how she could hurt him.

"You could always strangle him in his sleep," said Courage Raven having considered this as a way of payback.

"No. To simple," said Raven, as she suspected that Nightwing already thought of that possibility when he began his flirting with her.

"You could always rape him repeatedly in his sleep," said Lust and Disgusting in unison before slapping each other high fives at the combined sides working together.

"NO! The last thing I need is to be the one he gets laid with whether he wants it or not," said Raven blushing at the idea of lying on top of Nightwing in the afterglow of their love making.

"Love making?" said Intelligence Raven looking at the actual one with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I can't wait. Now all we need is scented candles, some romantic music, and condoms to avoid pregnancy until we get married," said Happy Raven looking over a list that had magically appeared in her hand to go over with Intelligence Raven.

"I thought we agreed on mindless raping sex?" said Disgusting Raven with her hands on her hips and Lust Raven in agreement.

"NO ONE IS RAPING OR MAKING LOVE TO NIGHTWING!" yelled Raven her eyes filled with fire telling her other emotions to shut up.

"It's not like Nightwing will even want us after he spends time with Starfire and have her get into his pants," said Timid Raven being her gloomy self.

"Aw hell no! I am not about to see our man about to get his freak on with that naïve alien, who probably thinks of sex as a form of marriage, and will want to 'remarry' him several times over," said Courage looking down on Timid, who let out an "eep", and fainted from the other emotions intimidating look.

"_**All the more reason to have him in our grasp before the alien girl does. Just look at him! Strong, agile, and is now like us meaning he can relate to us more in being only half of each side,"**_ said the demon side of Raven that was once the emotion of rage only since her Father's defeat did the constant call for bloodlust stop while showing actual forms of the thinking process like the others.

"I suppose this is everyone's way of saying go on a second date with him, right?" said Raven seeing her various emotions nod while Disgusting Raven and Lust Raven high fived followed up by air humping.

Raven made a mental note to rip out a few of Nightwing's organs for this upheaval.

(Titans Tower Roof)

"You are very impressive for a half-devil," said a figure among the shadows of the roof that wasn't hit by the sunlight.

"Thanks! Though I take it you're not here to compliment me being that?" said Nightwing looking at the man, who appeared in the light revealing himself as Brother Blood, and the half-devil scowled before drawing his sword.

"Why is it that with you Titans, I find some form of weapon ready hurt me?" said Brother Blood his eyes red indicating his psychic powers were being used.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a psycho, who takes meta-human kids, and turns them into mini-psychos for his amusement. Also you might as well stop straining that brain of yours since your mental powers won't do shit to me," said Nightwing getting ready to fight the half-cybernetic man.

"I'm not using them on you my boy. I'm using them on your friends. Didn't it ever occur to you why they never came to help you when you were under attack by my students or the Justice League?" said Brother Blood making Nightwing's eyes narrow beneath his mask.

"You stopped them from helping me, but Raven is not so weak that you can make her not do anything, and once she knows your up here she'll come back to help me kick your ass out of our home," said Nightwing giving off a low growl at the man.

"Oh her? I'm masking my presence from that one, though I can see what you see in her, and I must admit if I were a few decades younger I would take an interest in her myself," said Brother Blood seeing Nightwing snarl at him with fangs now exposed.

"You're one sick man you know that. Besides, I won't let you get near her or anyone else in the tower, and if you so much as try to I'll send you to the police in little tiny pieces, The only form of identification they will have to confirm its you will be your ugly face detached from the rest of your body on a pike," said Nightwing feeling his devil side now starting to come out again.

"That's quite a threat you just made against me boy. Quite a good one really. I can almost see what Emperor Mundus wants with you," said Brother Blood seeing the young half-devil's frown at the Hive Headmaster.

"Mundus? You teamed up with that unholy hell of a demon. Man for an apparent super genius villain you really are dumb," said Nightwing seeing Brother Blood's face sport a scowl for that.

"His power is great Nightwing. He wants you with him. Such an honor should not be thrown away so lightly like you wish to," said Brother Blood taking a few steps forward towards Nightwing.

"To be his little puppet? I don't think you realize just how dangerous an entity Mundus is to our world Bloody Boy. He doesn't care about loyalty and if it wasn't for the fact that you are possibly his _only_ contact, who has resources to do what he asks, I have no doubt he would kill you, and use the next pawn under his command to do what you are trying to do only do it better," said Nightwing seeing Brother Blood scowl even further at the half-devil's words.

"Well then I'm just lucky I have enough worth left in me to keep me alive. Now come with me quietly back to the Hive Academy or else I will destroy your friends with my psychic powers by turning them against each other. You know I can do it and right before each Titan dies I will free them from my control so they can see their closest friend's face right before they die" said Brother Blood his scowl now turning into a confident smile at Nightwing, who bent his legs ready to charge, and take the man's head off.

"Not if I remove your head from the rest of you," said Nightwing his demonic aura now spiking several times.

"Try that and I set all my little puppets on Raven. She'll fight back I'm sure, but I doubt the girl can handle her friends when they attack her all at once, and by surprise too," said Brother Blood his grin becoming even more confident.

"Bastard!" said Nightwing finding himself coming to indecision of what to do.

"Thank you," said Brother Blood his smile never leaving his face.

Until he saw Nightwing's own.

"No, you misunderstand. You're making this too easy and I wanted a challenge," said Nightwing before moving so fast Brother Blood couldn't react fast enough before he found his head chopped off from his body.

"Not bad Nightwing. Not bad at all. _Now_ I can see what it is that Mundus does," said Brother Blood's head while the body collapsed onto the ground.

"So you're just a robot linked to Brother Blood, with your system linked to his psychic powers so he can use them through you, and protect himself from getting killed. Man I knew your creator was a big fat sissy, but this just proves it, and I bet Mundus doesn't like this either," said Nightwing walking up to the head of the fake Brother Blood whose eyes were no longer glowing red, and still had that grin on its face.

"Perhaps. Still, he's made his intentions clear through me about you joining him before taking you to the demon Emperor, and I'm sure the real Brother Blood would want you to take the offer seriously. It really is in your best interest to accept the invitation for both you and your friends too," said the fake Brother Blood seeing the young man sheathe his sword.

"Really? Well before I shut you up. Tell your creator he can take his invitation and shove it back up his or the Emperor's ass!" said Nightwing before stomping his foot onto the robot's skull effectively killing the brain of the metal creature and killing the high tech receptor transmission.

(Hive Academy)

"Really? Well before I shut you up. Tell your creator he can take his invitation and shove it back up his or the Emperor's ass!" said Nightwing before stomping his foot onto the robot's skull effectively killing the brain of the metal creature and killing the high tech receptor transmission.

The screen went statically before going black.

"It seems Nightwing has quite the temper on him," said Brother Blood having watched the video feed of his fake double getting his skull crushed.

"_**Indeed. The more rage the better. I want him brought before me Blood. I don't care what you have to do or what it costs. You will bring this half-devil to me or I **__**will**__** find someone, who can do your job, and remove you from the equation. Understood?"**_ said Mundus looking at the Headmaster through his portal from Demon World.

"Very much my master. I will see to it that it gets done right away," said Brother Blood knowing that what Nightwing said to his fake robot double was true and would have to try extra hard to please the demon Emperor.

"_**Good. Remember Blood. This is your **__**last**__**...**__**chance**__**!"**_ said Mundus stressing the fact to Brother Blood before the portal disappeared from the Headmaster's view.

Brother Blood let out a heavy sigh, as a headache came with the strength of Superman behind, and that was in his cybernetic half. He needed a plan, but what or possibly who could he employ to get Nightwing to him, and make sure he sees the Emperor.

Suddenly, the Headmaster had a brilliant idea, and he couldn't help at smile at it when he reached for his intercom system to page one of his teachers.

"Get me Slade. I think he may find it quite interesting that his former apprentice is back in Jump City again," said Brother Blood before killing the intercom connection and sat back in his chair with an amusing smile on his face.

If Brother Blood couldn't bring Nightwing to Mundus, then he would just have to have Slade to it for him, and hope the half-devil would kill the man before it was over.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. How was it? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Devil's Heart

Nightwing walked back into the tower noticing his fellow Titans in the common room were looking around wondering what happened to them with Raven entering after she sensed he wanted her there. After hearing them talking while looking around the room in confusion, Nightwing decided not to put his team in the dark, the devil warrior explained to them that Brother Blood was scheming to capture him to hand over to an evil demonic Emperor, and the robot the man used to use his psychic abilities long range on them.

Cyborg was very upset by this, as Brother Blood was the arch villain equivalent to Slade with Nightwing, and it also meant that the mad man was out to get a dear friend.

Starfire was concerned for Nightwing, as she knew from her past experience from Trigon that any supposed demon of royalty (Raven excluded) coming after any of her friends was not a good thing.

Beast Boy was freaked out since Trigon was pretty bad, but this Mundus character was making him want to turn into a dog, and run into a dog house to wait until it was over.

Raven was worried for Nightwing, as she knew that while her Father was bad, Mundus was even _worse_, and the very fact of her current _interest_ with the half-devil warrior made her feel strange inside.

'Why do I feel this way? Could I be in love with Nightwing? No! Of course not. Even if he shows interest in me, it's impossible for us to be together, and even if there was a slim chance there would be so many enemies after the two of us,' thought Raven wishing this feeling in her gut would go away about Nightwing and that the sensation from their date would leave at that very moment.

Raven's thoughts on this emotional matter were put on hold when she felt something or rather _someone_ pinch her rear making her let out an "eep!" noise before turning to face the culprit. Upon seeing Nightwing looking at her with that smug grin on his face, Raven gave him a death glare while her face was blushing red, as she got the other Titans were now looking at her, and it was only making her face become redder until she was sure her whole body was that particular color.

"What? Were not at that stage of flirting?" said Nightwing looking at Raven almost in a mocking sense with a raised eyebrow.

"We are not on _any_ stage of flirting! And unless you want to lose one of your hands, arm, or something else I suggest you keep such appendages to yourself," said Raven her eyes were practically glowing red and they were still the normal one before she went demonic.

"That's a shame because I know of _one_ such _appendage_ on your body I know I would _love_ to touch right now," said Nightwing into her ear, as he secretly squeezed one of her breasts before taking off like a bat out of hell with a shocked, and _very _angry Raven hot on his heels.

"What was that all about?" said Cyborg scratching the human section of his head.

"Raven! You get back here! That is _my_ boy you are chasing," said Starfire her eyes now glowing green with steam coming out of them and began pursuing the two throughout the tower.

The sounds of explosions, angry screams from both women, and laughter from one crazy half-devil could be heard throughout the building.

"20 bucks says Raven clobbers him," said Beast Boy putting down a 20 bill down on the table seeing his chance to make money off of Nightwing's skin seeing it was not his own on the line against Raven.

"I'll take that bet and claim that Nightwing gets away unharmed," said Cyborg putting down cash of his own.

(Elsewhere in the Tower)

"_**Get back here you pervert!"**_ said Raven flying right after Nightwing with evil demonic intentions.

"Pervert is such a strong word these days Rae. I try to think of myself as a loving high class flirt!" said Nightwing dodging a tendril of black energy before jumping over some uplifted floor.

"_**Says you!"**_ said Raven flying faster and was within grabbing range when Nightwing fake turning one corner and made a turn over to another.

"Fly! Fly! Fly as fast you can Rae. You can't catch me, I'm running half-devil man!" said Nightwing laughing at Raven's increasingly angry look before she came at him full speed leaving Starfire in their dust.

By the time Raven had Nightwing cornered, they were once more on top of the roof, and this time Raven had no intention of being distracted from delivering a butt load of pain to Nightwing.

"_**You're all mine now,"**_ said Raven licking her lips while the tendrils of energy began to move in on Nightwing.

"Why is it I feel so turned on right now even though I have another feeling telling me I'm about to die?" said Nightwing looking over the edge of the roof and then back at Raven.

"_**Don't even think about it. If you jump, I'll catch you, and then I'll **__**really**__** rip you to pieces,"**_ said Raven her chance at victory in hurting Nightwing was near and there was nothing the man could do to stop her.

"Damn! Don't I get a last request?" said Nightwing seeing Raven move in for the kill.

"_**Like what?" **_said Raven her face mere inches from his own and the tendrils of magic surrounded him leaving no room to escape.

"Like..._this_!" said Nightwing moving quickly, he grabbed her face, and landed a major kiss right on Raven's lips making the shocked Titan freeze for a good 10 seconds while her body went on autopilot.

Raven for the most part was enjoying the kiss, as Courage Raven was telling her to keep going, Lust Raven was telling Raven to take him to her bed, and Disgusting Raven was in agreement with Lust Raven only saying to do it right there on the roof. Poor Timid Raven was out like a blown out light bulb, demon Raven was demanding blood with the soon to be sex, and Intelligence Raven was looking at a book showing pictures of positions the two could go in if they progressed further.

All in all...it was pure chaos.

The bliss of their kissing was interrupted by a gasp from Starfire, who was now in tears, and ran back inside crying her eyes out.

"Starfire wait!" said Raven only to be stopped by a serious looking Nightwing.

"No. I talk to her. If you go she'll only listen to half of what you say," said Nightwing walking back inside with Raven right next to him before cutting him from entering back into the tower.

"Before I let you go answer me one question. Are you doing this simply to mess with Starfire and me? Or do you actually like me more then a friend?" said Raven, who was not going to let him pass her for anything.

"The answer to your question is simple Rae. I like you. I like _a_ _lot_ actually if you want the honest truth. Why do you think I took you on that date earlier today? For kicks? Hell no! Starfire is a great girl no doubt about it. However, she is too naïve, too innocent, and too trusting of others while at the same time she can't keep secrets. You on the other hand are not like her in that way. You're mind is as sharp as a sword, you're beautiful despite your feeble attempts to _hide it_, and you know how to keep important secrets from others while respecting a person's privacy about matters that are none of your business. I like Starfire as a _friend_, but that's it!" said Nightwing being more serious now, then she had ever seen him since his return, and Raven could tell he was speaking the truth.

"We'll have to talk about _us_ later then after you fix this mess with Starfire," said Raven letting out a sigh since the alien girl was wailing inside her room thanks to the half-demon's power to sense emotions.

"I know, but you got to admit my way of getting out of your beating was quite effective," said Nightwing seeing Raven's face turn red before she pulled more of her hood over her face to hide it and gave him a death glare.

"Next time that won't work," said Raven threateningly, as she was not going to be stalled in pounding the half-devil through the means of a kiss.

No matter how _great_ the kiss felt she...wait! Great? Did she just think _great_? Damn her horny snickering emotions and the blushing love stricken ones too.

(Starfire's Room)

Starfire couldn't believe it! How could she? Her boy, her love, her leader was with Raven _kissing_ her, and the half-demon seemed to like it what's more if her transformation from angry to blissful was any indication. How could this have happened? Did Raven use her dark magic to cast some kind of spell on him? No! Not even Raven could overpower the iron will of Nightwing. So what was it?

Her inner ramblings were stopped when Nightwing entered the room with a semi-serious yet semi-aloof look on his face before he sat down on her bed. She couldn't look at him, as she lied there face down in her circular bed, and let out sniffles from crying every few second.

"I'm actually kind of sorry you had to see that," said Nightwing looking over at Starfire, who looked up at him with tears running down her eyes.

"Why her? Why did you have to kiss Raven like that? I thought I was 'your girl'?" said Starfire, who felt confused by all of this, and wished she understood better.

"Star...I like you. I truly do. Now before you get your hopes up and start clinging to me thinking what I did was a misunderstanding with Raven...it wasn't," said Nightwing seeing the girl's eyes start to rise with hope only to stop at his last two words.

"But if you like me as you claim, then why can't I be your girl, who is also more then just a friend, and be in a relationship with you?" said Starfire sitting up and looking at him with sad eyes.

"Because in order for such a relationship to work between us, both individuals must like each other in the same manner, and I can't see us in that type of relationship Star. I like you a lot, _but_ only as a good friend, and as a fellow Titan. Now I'm not saying that you are unlikable, ugly, or anything else you might believe is the real reason for my belief that such a relationship won't work. The fact remains Star, is I _know_ it will never work out in that manner, and I want you to find someone that will be the one for you rather then wait for me to come around when I won't," said Nightwing patting her on the back while she tried to rein in her tears.

"Do you have any suggestions?" said Starfire knowing that she could at least trust him with someone, who wouldn't hurt her, and break her heart all over again.

"Try Aqualad. He's royalty, you are royalty, and he's trustworthy in not breaking a girl's heart. And if he did break your heart...I'd go Sparda on his ass," said Nightwing getting a giggle from Starfire since she had been told about Nightwing's reason for transforming into what he was after learning about Emperor Mundus like the others did.

"I think I will. Thank you Nightwing. Even if I do not have your heart, as I had hoped, I am glad I can still have your friendship, and your trust in me when it comes to fighting evil beside you," said Starfire, who got a nod from the half-devil, and after one last hug the warrior Titan left the room to seek out his favorite half-demon sorceress.

(Raven's Room)

Raven sat in her usual meditative position when Nightwing walked in and sat in a nearby chair since it was the only thing outside of her bed he trusted was safe.

"Everything get straightened out I take it?" said Raven seeing the half-devil smile at her and give her nod telling her it did.

"I pointed her in the direction of Aqualad. If there is any guy out there that can stomach the food she makes for whatever custom there is on her planet, he's the guy to do it, and if were lucky the two will hit it off," said Nightwing knowing that Raven could sense Starfire's sadness had left her.

"That's good. Now I need to talk to you about the Justice League and them interfering with our date," said Raven since she wanted to know more about why the Justice League of all organizations were after Nightwing.

"Oh, _that_? Well in a nutshell, I killed Joker, who turns out was made into a half-devil like me only with weak devil's blood so he wasn't much of a challenge, and Pops doesn't like the fact that I am running around without any type of collar on me for him to pull," said Nightwing lazily since it wasn't really big deal to him right now.

"Aren't you worried they will come here and in greater numbers?" said Raven wondering how the man could be so calm, collected, dangerous, and sexy all in one.

'Wait! Sexy? Curse you Disgusting and Lust Raven for thinking such up things and curse you Courage Raven for helping them!' thought Raven while her emotions though in some what anarchy were not completely out of control and she told them to behave or it might drive Nightwing away.

That got them to shut up...for now.

"No. Even if they did, I would've left the tower so they would try to get to me rather then stick around for them to use you against me, and make you do something you don't want to," said Nightwing smiling at Raven, who blushed under his gaze, and wondered why she felt like this just from his smile.

"That and you also have a backup plan just in case huh?" said Raven knowing him all too well, as did he with her, and through their bond communicate with each other.

"Remember that package you guys got about halfway through my time gone and the note in it that told Cyborg what the box entailed for his eyes only?" said Nightwing seeing Raven nod though she was confused by it all.

"Yeah. Cyborg shared them with us. He said they were plans for a teleportation jammer designed to counteract something the Justice League or any other kinds of teleportation technology in our section of the galaxy," said Raven before she understood what the note said to Cyborg telling him to begin making it immediately.

It was the one lead they thought would take them to Nightwing when they suspected it was him, but the signature wasn't his, but rather it was signed with the initials _S. D._ on the paper, and it meant that they would get nothing from their search. The package in itself was mailed around so many times in the past 2 weeks that Cyborg got a headache from trying.

"Yep! My own design actually. The only way for someone to teleport successfully to the tower now is the magical way and you know that when someone does that it's detected by those with a connection to it," said Nightwing seeing Raven nod, as she knew that such potent teleportation spells would not go undetected, and by the time the spell was fully done Nightwing would be ready to deal with them.

"There is still the matter of Brother Blood and Emperor Mundus coming after you," said Raven worried for Nightwing's safety.

"We'll deal with them when it happens. For now I just want to have one day where I can just sit back, relax, and spend time with my girl," said Nightwing getting up from the chair and lying on Raven's bed right next to her.

"_Your_ girl?" said Raven raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend now?" said Nightwing raising his own eyebrow up back at her.

"Not in so many words, but I _might_ consider it if you stopped groping me in my various female places, and speaking crude innuendos about us when were alone or with other people," said Raven, as she sat back on the bed right next to him, and had a smirk on her face.

"Really? Here I thought from when your face became red that you liked it when I pinched your rear, grabbed your breast, and kissed you _with_ tongue attached," said Nightwing, as he knew how push Raven's buttons without her going nuclear on him, and blowing him to itty bitty pieces.

"You want me to hurt you, don't you?" said Raven giving him an almost mocking scowl.

"Maybe. Though personally, I think I should just punish you for wearing such revealing clothes, and show you my appreciation for all the things you've had to put up with while being a Titan," said Nightwing wiggling his eyebrows again making Raven blush again feeling the influence of him being near he once more intoxicating.

"_**Mate with him! Mate with him damn you! The one Alpha Male you can be with and you are blowing your chance," **_said the Demon Raven her four eyes glowing at her actual _whole_ self.

"Yeah! You should be blowing him instead," said Lust Raven making rude gestures while Disgusting Raven was grinding her palms together in anticipation.

"I'm not doing that!" said Raven inside her mind trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Raven? You spaced out for a second," said Nightwing waiving a hand in front of her face before she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. My various emotions are in an upheaval right now. I'm about a hair of an inch away from enforcing Marshal Law in my mind," said Raven giving him another glare telling him it was his fault.

"Shame I can't help you with that. I would don't get me wrong, but I think I would create more chaos in your head, then I would order, and I have a sneaking suspicion that some of your emotions would like to have a few _words_ with me," said Nightwing laughing, as he got a slap to his shoulder, and saw Raven was slightly less serious now.

"Do you really think this can work? All joking aside I mean," said Raven wondering if he actually saw them together or it was just a brief fling.

"I think...that the only way this can't work out Raven, is if you do let it work out, and try to destroy it," said Nightwing sitting up sounding quite mature for once.

She smiled at his words and realized he was right.

Raven wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her from being with Nightwing.

(Elsewhere)

"So my former apprentice is alive and changed into something stronger. Interesting," said Slade speaking to Brother Blood from his hideout to form of the Headmaster on the large screen.

"Yes. I thought you might like to know. I also have a..._friend_, who is also interested in your former apprentice, and can make it worth your while if you agree to capture him for me," said Brother Blood hoping such a ting would intrigue Slade.

"What I want _is_ my apprentice Brother Blood. Nothing that your _friend_ has can make me change objectives," said Slade his eye narrowing at Brother Blood, who seemed slightly agitated by that, and it showed on the Headmaster's half-human half-metal form.

"That's a real shame since after what happened to Robin forced him to become different then what he is now. I believe he renamed himself Nightwing and has removed the 'no killing' policy his first teacher instructed him on," said Brother Blood seeing that this had the master criminals interests.

"Really? And _who_ pray tell did Nightwing kill that would make me seek him out if only for my own designs?" said Slade wondering if what Brother Blood was telling him was in fact true.

"Haven't you been watching the news? If you had then you would know that Gotham is now _permanently_ clown free!" said Brother Blood seeing Slade's eye widen in surprise since he knew that the psycho clown was dead, but the one responsible for slaying him was another matter, and if that was the case then the master criminal would _definitely_ have to pay his former apprentice a visit.

"So my former apprentice did what his teacher could not. Now you have my attention to a more focused extent Blood. However, I wish to know what it is your _friend_ wants with my former apprentice?" said Slade wondering what it was that the Headmaster of the Hive Academy wanted with Nightwing.

"Let's just say _he_, who we'll call M right now, wishes to meet the young lad. The young Titan is a legend among certain circles and even before he left Gotham, which has caught M's interest, and it's not like I can just say 'no!' to a powerful ally," said Brother Blood since he couldn't really tell the other criminal that Mundus was his demon master.

"How very true. I will seek out Nightwing soon Brother Blood, but if I sense I am being betrayed in some manner, I will make sure you feel my wrath, and I will make you suffer for such betrayal," said Slade killing the communication link between the two.

He had work to do.

(Hive Academy)

"Well that went well. Soon Slade will engage Nightwing, Nightwing will kill Slade, my team moves in to retrieve him, and then brings him to you my master," said Brother Blood looking at the demonic hole in the air that held the gaze of the infamous Emperor Mundus.

"_**This plan of yours **__**must**__** succeed if you wish to live another day Blood. Should you fail me, I will kill you, and see to it that Nightwing comes under my control **__**personally**__**!"**_ said Mundus making Brother Blood frown slightly since his master was not one to make trips to the Human World.

"Rest assured my master, Nightwing will be captured, and then brought here to you," said Brother Blood bowing his head towards the Emperor, who narrowed all three of his eyes, and then without speaking killed the portal.

Had anyone come into the office of the Headmaster seconds later they would have seen the once confident psychic powered villain fall to his knees gasping for breath.

His time was almost up.

(Elsewhere-2 Weeks Later)

"So this is the place?" said Diana in civilian clothes with Green Lantern's John Stewart, Jason Blood, and Bruce Wayne looking at the sign "Devil May Cry" on the building before them.

"I must admit this place was difficult to find, but if my information is accurate, then the one we seek resides in here, and can help us understand what happened with Nightwing," said Jason Blood walking up to the building with the others following his lead.

Jason opened the door hearing the bell go off above indicating to anyone in the building that someone had entered to possibly see the owner of this establishment. The group had cautiously walked in finding it looked like a bar without the customers with the apparent owner sitting behind a desk, feet up on the desk, and a magazine on his face while he snored into it.

'This is the guy, who trained Nightwing? Its barely mid-day and he's asleep in his own office,' thought the disguised members of the Justice League.

"Can I help you?" said a woman with dark short hair with two different colored eyes from the second floor leaning forward on the banister.

"Were looking for the individual, who owns this place," said Diana wondering if the man at the desk was just a distraction from the _real_ own or something else.

"That would be sleeping beauty right in front of you. Hey! Wake up you lazy bum," said the woman walking down the step before taking out her pistol and shot out a round at the sleeping man's magazine knocking it off his head shocking the Justice League that they actually froze in shock.

"You know its rude to disturb someone's sleep," said the silver haired man, who acted as if he wasn't sleeping, and sat up right on his chair before cracking his neck.

"Please, you're the rudest guy I know, eating pizza, not cleaning up after yourself, and not giving me my cut when it comes down to fighting monsters, Dante!" said the woman with her hands on her hips.

"You don't fight them, I do, and when I do complete the job by killing demons you try to take a good chunk of the money _I_ earn out of my pocket for doing absolutely nothing, Lady!" said Dante seeing her scoff at him before walking away spinning her gun around before putting it back in her hip holster.

"You're lucky I didn't aim for your face," said Lady looking back at him with a smirk only for Dante to smirk back.

"Like you could. You're aim sucks!" said Dante seeing Lady growl at him and was ready to unload one round after another of bullets into the half-devil when Diana stopped her.

"Can we please get back on track," said John, who during this exchange was tempted to go Green Lantern on both of them, but decided not to, and waited to see things get back under control.

"Right. So what are two guys, an Amazon, and one guy with a demon attached to his soul want with me?" said Dante smiling at their shocked expressions since they didn't expect the man to know about them.

"Your looks are priceless just like Nightwing said they would be," said Lady laughing at them while Dante joined in with her.

"In case your wondering, Nightwing spent time talking to me about all of you, and those he suspected would come here to get answers from me. Judging from his description of the lovely woman before me, you would be Diana I presume?" said Dante walking up to the Amazon and kissing her hand making the woman blush.

"Yes," said Diana finding the man did have an attractive face and roguish persona to him that was very rare to find.

"Would you not womanize for one day!" said Lazy looking pretty peeved at this moment.

"Oh, like you don't flirt with every guy around you," said Dante looking at Lady before turning his attention back to Diana only for Bruce to get in her way looking serious.

"I want answers about Nightwing," said Bruce his face showing just how serious he was.

"Ah, you must be Batman, or at least you are when you wear your uniform. Nightwing was right about you pal, you're so serious all the time. Damn! The last guy I knew, who was serious like you was my twin brother Vergil, and it took a major ass kicking to wake him up," said Dante folding his arms over his chest not looking one bit impressed by Bruce, but made sure his guard was still up since Nightwing had told him of Batman's fighting prowess, and it wouldn't do the half-devil's reputation any good if he got beat down by a human being.

"What did you do to him?" said Bruce his eyes never leaving Dante's.

"Aside from making him stronger, faster, and more powerful then ever before? Nothing! I simply gave my cousin some blood," said Dante seeing their shocked looks once more since it was clear they didn't know Nightwing had family.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects?" said Bruce getting an offended look from Dante and Lady when he spoke.

"A way to _reverse_ it? Hell no! Besides, why the hell would anyone want to do that? If I hadn't done what I did the poor guy would have been screwed for the rest of his life. He's be in a wheelchair, then crutches, and finally walking around with a cane while guys his age are out skateboarding or doing some extreme sport," said Dante itching to take out one of his guns and put a bullet in the man's head.

"We just don't want him doing anything reckless," said Jason Blood since devil's blood was quite potent and since was a _special_ case right now it was all the more important.

"Reckless? Pal, you're talking to a guy, who practically _defines_ the term reckless, and had taught Nightwing everything he knows about being a half-devil," said Lady sitting on the couch with one of her legs over the other.

"Hey! I'm not reckless, I'm just...overly energetic," said Dante mockingly towards Lady, who gave him a raised eyebrow, and he in return gave a shrug.

'Reminds me of the Flash,' thought Diana seeing his lazy attitude on things and carefree spirit with semi-witty remarks.

"So aside from wanting to find a 'cure' for Nightwing, why else did you wonder all the way into our small section of the world?" said Lady calmly since she just assumed that they came looking for a cure that didn't exist.

"Nightwing was captured 3 days ago and we need your help to track him down," said John seeing the lazy look in both of the two half-devils become serious.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Don't worry the next chapter will have a flashback so I got you covered on what the hell happened to Nightwing. I'm making you all antsy inside. LOL! Sorry, I'm just trying to have some fun. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Devil's Trap

"Captured? What do you mean Nightwing's been captured?" said Dante looking at the Justice League members with a pissed off look on his face.

"Just like we said Nightwing has been captured. We need your help in finding him. We have a transport hidden away that can get you to where we need to go so please get what it is you need so we can go rescue him," said Jason knowing that if anyone could find Nightwing it was Dante.

"All right, but I'm not going alone. I know someone, who can help us, and all I have to do is give him a call," said Dante pulling out his cell and after a few quick pressing of the buttons on it he put the phone to his ear.

"Who is he calling?" said Diana to Lady, who just smirked at them.

"Just another half-devil like him Trust me, he's a guy that you want on your side rather then against you," said Lady turning to Dante, who was still trying to reach his friend.

"Come on pick up you stup-finally! Hey! Nero what's up? You're not busy right now are you? No, I'm not calling for another card game, I'm calling because I have a very serious situation on my hands that concerns you, and I need you to haul ass over here now. Oh, you're calling me a liar now? Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you all right?! Look, I need your help because Nightwing is in trouble! Yeah! Nightwing as in the Teen Titans leader Nightwing. No, I'm not pulling your leg! I'm being serious here. I'm not lying about this because I don't mess around when it comes to family matters like this one. Remember what I told you about what happened to Vergil? Yeah. I think were going to have another form of déjà vu with him too. No! Were not going to kill him, were save him, and get him back on our side. He's family damn it! When can you get over here? No that is too much time. Look were heading to California right now to track him down, we will meet you there since you're already a few states away, and don't forget to bring Red Queen with Blue Rose too. Chances are you're going to need them. All right. Bye!" said Dante before hanging up the phone, grabbed his red trench coat, his pistols, and his sword Rebellion.

"Is Nero coming?" said Lady, as she knew that those two could really be useful in this situation, and the fact that the kid was no push over was a bonus too.

"Yeah. It will take him a day to get there to meet us, but its better then the two weeks he would need to get here, and I have no intention of leaving my cousin hanging out to dry like he is right now for that long in the wind," said Dante before he reached over for his double barreled shotgun and stuffed that away too.

"You really think you'll need all of those things?" said Bruce not liking how the man was brining guns into this and suspected it was Dante that talked Nightwing into killing.

"If you saw what I have to deal with on a daily basis, you wouldn't think that, and since this is Mundus that's no doubt got Nightwing I'm going to need all the firepower I can get," said Dante knowing that when it came to Mundus, it was necessary to bring you're A-game.

"Mundus?" said Diana having heard that name before in her researching the name Sparda with some of the League's side that handles magic and demonology.

"Yeah. Let's just say the two of us are not dear friends and he enjoys using my family tree as a toothpick," said Dante scowling as he remembered what the demon did to his brother.

"I hope you'll explain more of this on the way," said Jason, as he felt such information could be useful, and benefit the League somewhat.

"I'll start at the beginning, but only when we get into the air or whatever type of transport you got on hand" said Dante, as he walked out of his shop with the others and Lady now right behind him.

(One Week Prior)

Nightwing sat at the kitchen counter with Raven eating morning breakfast while shooting her a mischievous look every now and then that made the gothic girl blush. Why you may ask? Because every time Nightwing gave Raven a "look", she felt one of his legs brush up against one of her own exposed legs causing shivers to run up her spine, and making several things in the tower explode.

The two superheroes had really hit it off in dating during the whole week they became an official couple, which consisted of going out to movies, book stores, eating various kinds of pizza, and then occasionally getting some dessert afterwards. Nightwing discovered that Raven had a secret weakness for strawberry sundaes that no one knew about, which wasn't surprising since the sundae itself was _pink_, and while the color may be an eye sore to the gothic girl she was willing to endure it for the sweet taste when they went out for it.

"If you keep this up I'll make the tower explode," said Raven feeling another rush run through her, as she felt his _hand_ this time touched her exposed leg, and her emotions were getting restless too because of it.

"Are you sure it's just Titans Tower that is going to explode Rae?" said Nightwing with his fake innocence routine he used so many times before, as he saw his girlfriend was blushing in embarrassment, and had she not needed her herbal tea right now she would have slapped him hard against the wall with her powers.

They had made out a couple of times what couple didn't? Granted they didn't go "all the way" and when she wanted to stop, Nightwing didn't pressure her into doing more then she wanted. She knew that he would always respect her just as she respected him in that sense and knew that she could trust him. For all his flirting, innuendos, and the occasional groping that resulted in being chased around the tower only to get away in some shape or form, the man would never go against her wishes to stop.

"Shut up," said Raven before gasping, as his hand touched a sensitive spot on her leg that nearly made it spasm, and he grinned at her reaction from running his hands over it with calculated precision.

If this kept up they may go all the way sooner then later.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, the two were interrupted by the reaming trio of Titans entering the kitchen area of the common room, and they all looked tired.

"Must...have...meat!" said Cyborg dragging his sagging metallic body towards the fridge while Beast Boy was right next to him a race of opposites.

"Tofu...good...for...Beast Boy," said Beast Boy trying to sag his way to the fridge faster then Cyborg and would have made it to had the fridge door not become covered in black and hit him hard.

"So is your pain," said Raven having felt the need to take out her desire to hurt someone since her pleasure was interrupted by him and the other two.

"Amen," said Nightwing grinning at Raven, who grinned back, and put her arm around Nightwing's shoulder and leaning on him.

Raven would have enjoyed the moment longer had the alarm not gone off and indicated trouble was brewing in Jump City.

'Note to self: hurt the moron or the morns interrupting my time with Nightwing _a lot_ and some more for good measure!' thought Raven before she and the other Titans headed out to deal with this annoyance.

(Jump City Federal Reserve Bank)

Johnny Rancid was a man, who loved to do many things life that many if not all would consider to be nonproductive in life. They were fighting, shooting, and destroying things for the hell of it.

Right now he was doing all the above.

"All right you losers time to see if any of you can make it out alive without have to make a withdraw of blood from you body," said Johnny shooting everything around him.

"Really? Because I was going to give you the same option Johnny only it was for keeping all your limbs intact," said Nightwing with his team right behind him.

"What? You can't be Robin? I heard you got shot after helping that weak female bird bitch from Slade's target dummy," said Johnny seeing Raven flinched slightly at that, Nightwing's smirk now turning into a scowl, and the same man taking out Yamato ready to make Johnny pay for that remark against Raven.

"How do you want your remains displayed Johnny? In large chunks? Or would you just prefer they be cut up into itty-bitty pieces?" said Nightwing walking towards Johnny without an ounce of fear in his system.

"Oh I think I hit a nerve. You must be Robin judging by the look in your eyes though I see you finally changed out of that horrible traffic light outfit. Though I think it needs a fresh coat of red and I think the best source of it would be your blood!" said Johnny, as he aimed his pistol at Nightwing, who just looked at him with a smirk, and the instant Johnny fired the gun the bullet was deflected by the half-devil's sword that he wielded with the utmost precision.

"Care to try again?" said Nightwing taking another step closer making Johnny take two steps back while feeling slightly freaked out.

"That samurai stuff won't help here bird brain. Die!" said Johnny firing multiple rounds at Nightwing's form only for the hero to deflect each bullet shot at him.

"You were saying?" said Nightwing before taking three quick steps forward and cut the gun in half before pointing the blade at Johnny Rancid's throat.

"What the hell are you? You never moved this fast before or wielded a sword at someone with such skill," said Johnny Rancid feeling the tip of the blade's steel on his throat.

"I'd tell you Johnny, but if I did you'd probably become religious," said Nightwing, as he grinned wickedly at his foe, and waited for the cops to come in to slap the cuffs on the man before putting his sword away.

"That was fast. Had I known you could do it yourself, I would have stayed home to watch cartoons," said Beast Boy only to get a slap to the back of the head by Raven, as they all headed back to the T-car, and N-Cycle while they saw the cops take a slightly struggling Johnny away.

"This isn't over bird freak. When I get out I'm going to kick your ass!" said Johnny, as he began to struggle more with the police officers forcing him into the squad car, and after some more struggling the biker got free.

"He got lose!" said one police officer, who got punched in the face, and sent skidding across the ground.

"Hey!" said the other officer only to be kneed in the gut and his shotgun taken from him.

"Die freak!" said Johnny, as he unload round after round into Nightwing's knocking the half-devil back several steps until he hit a brick wall until he finally slumped against the ground, and stayed motionless for a good minute.

For that good minute no one spoke and then...all hell broke loose.

Raven had witnessed Nightwing dying on more then one occasion when he was still fully human and known to many as Robin. She had witnessed it with the hallucinogenic nerve agent making him see Slade when he wasn't there and resulting in the young hero almost being beaten within an inch of his life. She had witnessed him fighting through the depths of her Father version of hell on Earth to save her and nearly dying from it after being hit by one of Trigon's eye blasts. And then the last one before this was him taking shots from Slade's gun to save her life before falling off the roof onto a car that nearly killed him upon impact.

Now she was watching him lying against a wall smeared in his blood and her mind now having a major meltdown.

Someone was going to pay for this and that person was...Johnny Rancid.

Before Johnny knew what happened, Raven had turned demonic, and was launching an all out attack on him. She used her magic to destroy the shotgun in his hand, stabbing him with her tendrils of magic repeatedly, and tossing him into variously large objects like SUV cars or walls that splintered upon impact.

"_**I'm going to annihilate you! I'm going to make you wish you were never born from the womb of whatever whore sired you,"**_ said Raven ready to devour the criminal into the darkness of her mind to let her demon half have her way in destroying him like she nearly did with Dr. Light.

"Raven that's enough," said a voice that made Raven stopping her execution of Johnny Rancid and when she turned around she saw Nightwing unharmed looking at her with a neutral expression on his face.

The affect was instantaneous, Raven became normal looking, Johnny was being taken care of by paramedics, and the half-devil was soon in a bone crushing hug of the half-demon. There were whispers between them like "I'm sorry", "I love you", and "don't worry its all right" being exchanged with the Titans staring at them like it was some kind of romance movie.

"Well talk later in private. How's that sound?" said Nightwing whispering into her ears, as he felt Raven crying secretly into his chest, which was hidden thanks to his trench coat, and he heard her muffled response of a "yes" before she used her powers to take them back to the tower leaving the others confused to what happened.

"What do we do about Nightwing's bike?" said Starfire seeing the vehicle next to the T-car.

"Tie it to the hood of the T-car so we can go get brunch," said Beast Boy getting a glaring look from Cyborg since it meant he would have to polish the roof of his car afterwards meaning more work for him.

They didn't see a certain one eyed man looking on at what happened and was silently impressed with what happened.

'So...Nightwing isn't human anymore. Even better,' thought Slade knowing that a human apprentice was good, but an apprentice with the balance of skills with powers was even better.

(Titans Tower-Raven's Room)

Raven still held onto Nightwing's form too terrified to let him go, as she couldn't get the image of him taking multiple shotgun rounds hitting her love, and him walking right after it. Nightwing tightened his grip on her to let the gothic girl know she wasn't dreaming and that he was still alive holding her close.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out like that considering what happened the last time I got shot not that long ago," said Nightwing in her ear and rocking slightly from left to right.

"I overreacted. I nearly killed someone over your supposed death when I forgot that you weren't fully human anymore. I'm an ugly half-breed that doesn't deserve any form of love," said Raven, as she now began to doubt her relationship with Nightwing again, and once more he looked at her with a serious look on his face before he landed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Never _ever_ say that Raven. You are as beautiful on the inside, as you are on the outside, and I will _never_ see you as some ugly half-breed. I never have and I never will," said Nightwing before kissing her on her forehead where her jewel was.

Raven's eyes were now flooding with tears before she kissed him passionately on the lips forcing her tongue into his mouth while her hands held him tighter. Nightwing was a little surprised at first, but went along with it anyway, and returned it with equal passion.

(Lemon Starts)

Raven moaned into his mouth loving the fire that the man in front of her seemed to create and wanted more then she ever thought possible. To hell with her morals, to hell in being the dignified one of the Titans, and to hell with waiting for marriage (if they got that far) to have sex. She had witnessed a near death experience with Nightwing one too many and she was not going to let herself wonder what it would be like if the two made love before he were to actually die at the hands of an enemy. Acting quickly, Raven moved her hands to his trench coat removing it easily, removing his sword from the side of his waist, and then moved for the man's shirt.

Nightwing was working with similar intentions, as he moved with his hands in removing Raven's cloak, and kissing the sweet spots on her jaw area making the gothic girl moan with each kiss. Moving his hand down he played with her breasts still hidden behind her leotard before one hand ventured to her butt to give it a loving groping massage only his hands could deliver that drove Raven's body up the wall causing something in the tower to explode.

"Make love to me. Please!" said Raven into his ear almost begging him to take her and she scolded herself mentally for sounding like some half-breed slut, but instead of him denying her plea he continued his actions.

"You are not a half-breed slut Raven, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and before you forget I can feel what you feel through our bond so I don't be surprised I knew what you were thinking. Never feel that you are disgusting and never let anyone else make you think you are anything else then what I know you are," said Nightwing, as he looked into her eyes, and within moments she was kissing with twice the vigor then when they first started.

"Bed. Now!" said Raven having finally removed that damned upper part of his uniform and loving the muscled body that was now before her.

"Anxious are we?" said Nightwing, as he began unzipping her leotard located behind on her back, and quickly removed his combat boots while she removed her footwear.

Her response to his question was to throw him on the bed before she jumped on him to straddle his waist and grind her hips against his with what remaining zipped part of her leotard she had left at her hip. Without missing a beat she let the upper part of her leotard fall off her body exposing her upper form to him and she instantly knew he like what he saw from the appendage hidden underneath her hips.

Her hands moved down to his pants removing the utility belt before throwing it away behind her and began working on his pants. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, Raven pulled them down to see he was wearing black boxers with swords on them that looked like Yamato on it, and within seconds they were removed too.

'Was Nightwing always this well endowed before or after he got devil's blood in him?' thought all of Raven's emotions, which included Raven herself, and for once none of the emotions did anything except drool over his impressive manhood.

"You're so sexy with that look on your face," said Nightwing giving her breast a squeeze making her snap out of her thoughts or lack thereof and began removing the rest of her leotard that was at her hips.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, but I want to all the same,' thought Raven having felt the passion Nightwing had for her, the love, and the sincerity that he filled her with.

"Raven, I respect and love you more then I have for a single person, and I want to know right now if this is want you want with all your heart?" said Nightwing knowing that this was an important step in their relationship.

"Yes. I want us to become one," said Raven and aligned her pussy with his cock before slowly letting his appendage enter her womanhood and letting out a gasp with it entering her.

When Nightwing cock touched her virgin barrier, she looked at him, and he looked at her before he silently said "I love you" before she let him take her innocence. Raven let out a scream while using his upper body's muscle mass to support her before Nightwing's own mouth moved in to kiss her to silence the scream, and held her tight against his form.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said Nightwing at last only for Raven to kiss him back before she moved her hip up and down in an experimental fashion causing her to moan in pleasure.

She lifted her upper body off of his own and began to bounce slowly on his impressive cock making her moan again before gasping at the sensation she felt from it stimulating her body. Again, Raven bounced only going faster with each passing second, and was panting with each downward intact of his cock she took. Nightwing didn't want to be left out so he put a hand on her hip thrusting into her when she rose and his other hand on her breast to give Raven even more sex induced pleasure.

"It feels so good Nightwing. Can you feel it?" said Raven gasping, as his cock thrust into her mere seconds after rising slightly while hitting a sensitive spot inside her pussy.

"Yes. Oh damn Rae, your pussy is so incredibly tight, its massaging my cock so well," said Nightwing, as he continued thrusting up at just the right moments making Raven moan out his name, and she began to move faster with each bouncing moment.

"I can't hold out much longer. I'm going to cum!" said Raven going even faster then before with Nightwing helping her since he was ready to release as well.

"Me too! Let's go together," said Nightwing sitting up allowing Raven to wrap her legs around his and the two moved an erratic pace that both parties found quite enjoyable.

"NIGHTWING/RAVEN!" yelled the two Titans, as they came together biting the other on their respectable shoulder, and together they felt the joy of feeling their love juices mingling with hers before collapsing on top of him with both participants in this love making breathing heavily while their sweat mingled with each other.

(Lemon End)

The two now quite literally love birds rest on Raven's bed with Raven using Nightwing's body like a pillow with her face resting on it. Nightwing was stroking her hair, loving just how it felt, and got a nice view of Raven's rear end that allowed him to see a tattoo of a raven just up the butt cheeks line.

'That's interesting,' thought Nightwing making a mental note on finding out how she got _that_ little number?

"Did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful?" said Raven looking up at her lover while feeling his rippled muscles of his torso that made her shiver and made the toaster in the kitchen melt.

"Every word I speak concerning you is the truth," said Nightwing grabbing her face and leaned up kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Thank you," said Raven kissing him again before curling up closer to him, as she as she could even though she was still _attached_ to him down south.

Nightwing used his one free hand and wrapped the covers around them before the two drifted off to sleep despite it still being well into the day.

(2 Days Later)

The Titan's alarm system went off again indicating someone else was causing mayhem in Jump City much to the detest of Nightwing and Raven. Though it wasn't surprising since the two were expressing their love more during the past 3 days in the shower, their two rooms, the garage, and secretly once in Cyborg's car.

The half man half machine discovered it shortly afterwards when he noticed how scarred the backseat was before fainting from the horrible sight. They promised not to do _that_ in the vehicle again, but Cyborg still put in another set of security attachments to make sure it didn't.

Now the two were using the T-car less and the N-Cycle more with the demonic duo now waving cheesy grins at Cyborg, who silently fumed inside at what they did to the back.

He could never _ever_ look at it the same again.

The two vehicles stopped at an old robotics facility that went bankrupt soon after starting after the ground for the place cut out from underneath the owner, who it turns out was in deep debt to the mob, and spent company money to pay them off. Sadly for the man, the word got out to the FBI, and the scandal later forced the company to close after a major investigation was done.

"Why is there a call going out to this dump?" said Beast Boy scratching his head.

"Who knows, but it would be best to keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious," said Nightwing sensing trouble was in this place and it would be foolish for him to not take it seriously.

Carefully walking into the building, the Titans looked around finding that nothing was out of the ordinary while Nightwing scanned the area with his eyesight, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still, this had him on edge all the more, as false alarms didn't happen unless someone wanted them to happen, and right now it felt like that to the half-devil.

"Hello Robin. It's been awhile hasn't it? Long time no see," said Slade walking out from the shadows while Nightwing narrowed his eyes with his team already in their fighting positions.

"I'm not Robin anymore Slade. If you had bothered to learn that, then you would have also learned that I go by Nightwing now, and I'm way beyond your league right now," said Nightwing throwing off his trench coat and drawing his sword ready to remove this bane from his existence from his life.

"True, but the same cannot be said for your friends, and certainly not for your half breed girlfriend Rave-...," said Slade only to be silenced by a mean left hook by Nightwing, who would not let this man dishonor Raven with both of them hearing it, and had every intention of making the psycho criminal pay for it.

"You know Slade, as a human being I _would_ have been hesitant to kill you, and _would_ have held back a great deal out of the fear of doing something I was taught _NOT_ to do. _However_, it has only been recently that I can finally release that urge upon another person, and not feel so guilty about it. Care to be my second example?" said Nightwing walking towards Slade with the intent on taking a limb like a foot, arm, and/or head.

Which ever came first.

"No thanks Nightwing. Besides, you should no by now I never travel alone," said Slade hitting a button on his wrist making the lights come on revealing the warehouse was filled with hundreds of Slade bots ready to fight for their master.

"Why am I not surprised? So you want make things a little more difficult for me, what else is new, but the I think your bots are going to have a hard time obeying you when I take your head!" said Nightwing before going for a quick stab that Slade barely managed to dodged and even then the man's metal mask had a decent scratch mark on it.

"My my Nightwing, it appears the rumors of your bloodlust are true, and to think I was skeptical after I heard the Joker had been killed in Gotham by someone wielding a sword just...like...you!" said Slade taking out his own katana blade and prepared to fight the superhero in a battle of swords.

"As I said before Slade, I am _beyond_ your league, but if you want to got along the way of blade city, then who am I to deprive a man of his own death, and get a souvenir to place on my soon to be trophy wall," said Nightwing, as he readied his blade, and noticed that Slade's robot army was circling his friends and himself.

This was by no means a fair fight though Nightwing didn't expect there to be one.

"Shall we dance?" said Slade in his sword stance with a confident smirk on his face behind his metal mask.

"Let's rock you one eyed prick," said Nightwing knowing that he couldn't screw around since Slade's bots were going after his outnumbered friends.

This was going to be one hell of a fun fight.

(A/N: YAY! How was it? Did you like the lemon? I thought it needed it hence the giving the fic an M rating besides the violence involved. As for Raven getting intimate you have to understand she can only take so many scenes of Nightwing dying. It was one of those "you might regret not doing with the one you love" types of things. I hope it came out that way. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Devil's Fury

Dante leaned his back against his chair loving the plush seats that allowed him to stretch out his large frame while he tried to get some form of sleep while heading to California that was the intended destination. It wasn't that he didn't take this matter seriously, but the fact remained that a rested body worked faster then a tired one, and given the current situation Dante knew he would need all the rest he could get.

Or at least try to with almost all the members of the Justice League looking at him like he was a rabid animal waiting to bite them all.

"So tell us about your Father. This Sparda," said Diana while piloting the Invisible Jet, as she had heard whispers of this demonic warrior, and she was curious about this person.

"Well...to keep it simple, about some 2000 years back my old man Sparda decided to take up the sword to save mankind from demons that were plaguing the world, and sealed up the gate that they came from. However, since my old man was a demon too, he also had his powers sealed away at the same time, and later on people practically worshipped him like a god," said Dante before giving them the basic details of his Father's exploits.

"That was a pretty noble thing that Sparda did considering he was a demon himself," said John Stewart since it was almost farfetched.

"Not all demons are inheritably evil Ring Boy. If that were even remotely the case, then you think a fellow demon like the one next to me would have joined your League to fight evil? I rest my case," said Dante, as he pointed to Jason Blood before he leaned back, and noticed that Batman (now in uniform) was glaring at him.

"When this is over I want to find a way to cure Nightwing of the demonic blood you put in him," said Batman seeing Dante raise an eyebrow at him before laughing at the Dark Knights statement.

"Oh you crack me up dude! Oh, I needed that. Seriously though, you _cannot_ undo the change one makes from being a simple human into being a half-devil, and if there is a way I'm sure as hell not letting you do it to Nightwing," said Dante pointing his gun Batman, who narrowed his eyes at the half-devil, and would have moved to disable the weapon had he not felt another gun at the back of his head.

It was Lady.

"You got something against half-devil's pal? Guess what, I don't find human's like you that discriminate against us all that comforting either, and if you want to make it out of this alive I suggest you keep your anger towards us to a minimum. Got it?!" said Lady not caring that Green Lantern had his ring aimed at her ready to fire at a moments notice.

"No one is doing anything. Let's head to Titans Tower where the rest of Nightwing's friends are located and can fill us in on what happened," said Jason Blood trying to ease the growing tension between the two groups.

"Jason is right. Stop acting like children back there or by Hera I'll stop right here and make you all sit down," said Diana looking back at the group that reluctantly put away their weapons.

"Damn! Strong and beautiful. If dad were still around and wanted to remarry, you would be his dream woman," said Dante seeing Diana turning her head quickly to the front to prevent him from seeing her blush.

Batman glared at Dante one more time before deciding to let it go...for now.

The Invisible Jet soon arrived at Titan's Tower with the group exiting the vehicle down the roof steps, down an elevator, and walked to the large common room finding 3 of the 4 remaining there nursing their wounds with their pride. Upon seeing the group, the Titans tried to stand up, but their injuries wouldn't let them, and decided that the wisest decision now would be to stay down.

"Hey guys! I'm Dante. I'm Nightwing's cousin," said Dante walking over to them seeing that their injuries were pretty nasty looking.

Beast Boy was nursing bandaged ribs and an arm in a cast, Cyborg was currently missing his cybernetic eye, his left arm, and a chunk of his stomach region with his one remaining arm being used to fix himself. Poor Starfire was sporting bandages along her right leg, her left arm, and she had some deep slash marks on her left side that were slowly healing even now.

"Hey Dante. Sorry if we can't exactly give you a tour of our home, but were not exactly in the best of shape right now, and were all really bummed out," said Cyborg working on his arm in trying to build another.

"Where Raven?" said Diana looking concerned for the group right now.

"In her room. She's an emotional wreck right now over losing Nightwing to the enemy. Out of all of us she got out of it physically unscathed, but she feels her world is on the brink of collapse from losing Nightwing right after they officially became a couple," said Beast Boy rubbing his ribs while keeping himself from wincing in pain.

"We better go talk to her," said Dante with Lady right behind him leaving the Titans to talk with the Justice League members.

"Okay. Now start from the beginning. What happened?" said Batman, as he wanted to know everything that transpired, and learn everything he could about the people that took Nightwing.

(With Raven)

Raven cried on her bed for what felt like forever. Every time she stopped she felt her eyes release more water from them and she felt so useless once again. She just wanted to roll herself up into a ball and die so she wouldn't have to live with the shame of letting the one person she could love in this world down.

She heard a knocking at her door and after sensing it was none of the other Titans Raven opened the door to find Dante with another beautiful woman behind him. From what she remembered of what Nightwing told her of Dante, Raven deduced that the woman was known as Lady, and was a fellow Devil Hunter like the son of Sparda. If she was here, then it was clear Dante trusted Lady with this situation, and decided to give the two the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey Raven. Mind if we come in to talk to you?" said Dante giving her a gentle smile despite seeing the bloodshot eyes and the tears running down her half-demon face.

"Sure. Just don't touch anything okay?" said Raven letting the two in while Dante let out a whistle of impressiveness at seeing such rare items in her room.

"I assume you know why we are here Raven?" said Lady turning to face the sad girl, who shut the door behind so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, and walked over to her bed.

"Not that hard to figure out. I contacted the Justice League and they brought you in to help get Nightwing back," said Raven, who got a nod from the two, and they took a chair to sit down on.

"Right! Now before we go save my cousin, we need to know exactly what happened, and fast because the sooner we know the faster we can save his stupid ass," said Dante, who was surprised when Raven became angry, and threw him into her wall leaving a solid dent in it.

"NIGHTWING IS NOT STUPID! He's kind, gentle, and...and...," said Raven before she broke down crying with Lady moving in to hold her.

"See what you did you idiot?!" said Lady holding Raven while telling her it was all right.

"My bad," said Dante getting up and worked out the kink in his back before sitting back down in his chair.

"No its mine. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's just that Nightwing is in the hands of Mundus and its all my fault," said Raven with Lady holding onto her tightly knowing that Raven needed this.

"Okay. Rewind a bit. Tell us what happened and take it from the top," said Dante now sounding serious since anymore time wasted would be unhealthy for Nightwing.

"It started out when Nightwing was stuck in a sword fight against Slade while the rest of us were stuck fighting Slade's robots," said Raven, as she began retelling what happened the moment the fight began.

(Flashback: Nightwing VS Slade)

Slade barely dodged a horizontal swipe aimed at his head before blocking another aimed at his thigh only to be forced back by a kneed to his ribs by Nightwing. It didn't take Slade long to realize that he was fighting an uphill battle since the moment the two of them crossed blades with Nightwing barely trying while Slade himself was using every trick he knew just to stay alive.

Still...the master manipulator wasn't going to let Nightwing think he had bested him just yet.

"Very good Nightwing. It seems your skills have indeed gotten better, but don't think I'm through fighting you," said Slade before charging at Nightwing with his blade ready to take the younger warrior's head off.

Nightwing himself blocked the blade with his sheath, knocked it back leaving Slade wide open before a hard kick from demonic warrior knocked Slade back yet again. If he were human, Nightwing would have found Slade's skills beyond his own, but now the role of the fighting had turned in his favor.

"Is that all you got Slade? I would have thought you would have put up a bigger fight, but I guess I was wrong. Looks like you're all bark and no bite it seems," said Nightwing, as he gave Slade a smirk that burned the criminal blood to a high boil temp.

"Don't get too confident my old apprentice. Just because I haven't won in this a _fair_ fight doesn't mean I can't win an _unfair_ one," said Slade hitting a button on his wrist to attack Nightwing along with the Titans.

"If you think this raises the difficulty level of your game Slade, then I got some bad news for you...it doesn't!" said Nightwing turning his attention to the Slade bots that had been keeping his friends from interfering in this fight, who were now fighting the robot army with Nightwing.

Slade of course knew this, but still didn't care, as he used this opportunity to pull out his gold colored gun, and fired several rounds at Nightwing. Nightwing of course could see the bullets coming like they were in slow motion, but didn't show any fear on his face, and deflected the barrage of bullets after using his sword's sheathe to knock away one of Slade's bots. Smirking, Nightwing sliced off the head of one of the Slade bots before spin kicking it at Slade, and knocking the gun out of his hand.

Slade reached ran towards the gun, only to find that it was taken out of his reach by Raven's powers before she destroyed it with great satisfaction, and let that show on her face. Frowning in fury, Slade acted faster then anyone thought possible, and threw a gas bomb at Raven making her fly back while having a coughing fit. Of course, the gas was just a throat based irritant without any real powerful properties, and was really meant to be a distraction. This allowed Slade to reach into his own utility belt and pull out a disk like buzz saw with his _**S**_ mark on it before throwing it at Raven. The disk would have hit its mark had it not been for the sheathe to Yamato that destroyed it while the holster for the sword itself bounced off a steel pillar, hit another Slade bot, and then landed right back into Nightwing's hand again while using the sword in his right hand to pierce a robot's skull.

Moving in on Nightwing, Slade attacked with his sword again while the young hero was busy dealing with his robots, and soon it become a complex duel to the death with Slade trying to find the right moment to strike while his prey was busy deal with his toys. The other Titans had begun dwindling their number of cybernetic enemies to see Nightwing go to work on his much larger portion with the leader of them added to the mix. It was an intricate dance with Nightwing using both sword and sheathe in a manner that prevented any harm to his being while at the same time allow him to hurt his enemy's in return.

Slade had never been put on the defensive for so long and it was clear he didn't like it, as his masked face seemed to show his frustration whenever he was repelled by Nightwing's movements. Soon, his robots were gone leaving just him, and Nightwing after the half-devil moved in a danger manner that took the last robot's head off in one clean stroke.

'Whoa!' thought Raven seeing the remains of Slade's robots and then at Nightwing, who had yet to look winded.

"_It's a shame he has to waste all this energy fighting Slade and in his toys when he could use it to make us his repeatedly,"_ said Lust Raven in Raven's mind along with Disgusting Raven in complete agreement with both licking their lips at seeing Nightwing in all his warrior like state.

"And then there was one," said Nightwing holding his blade to Slade's throat after the criminal mastermind tried to run only to be put on the defensive and have his sword get knocked out of his hands.

"Very good Nightwing. Such ruthlessness. Such skill. Maybe now, you will see why I chose you as my apprentice," said Slade seeing Nightwing's eyes narrow at his words.

"You chose me because we are alike in certain aspects that you thought to manipulate to make me just like you. I'm done playing this game with you Slade, I have been for so long, and it's thanks to my recent transformation into what I am now that I can finally have you removed from my life," said Nightwing his demonic aura flaring with hate at this man before him that had made his life miserable ever since the Titans had formed.

Manipulating others.

Turning him against his friends.

So many near deaths for all of them with his own being the highest.

The attempt to murder Raven.

Trying to make Raven the portal for Trigon.

Making Raven _suffer_!

Slade could see Nightwing changing in brief flashes back and forth between the human to the demonic, which he had to admit to himself that it was terrifying. To see this _thing_ that Nightwing had become appear before him like the Grim Reaper calling for his soul made Slade wonder if it had been wrong of him to provoke Nightwing like he had.

"Nightwing! Don't kill him! If you do you'll become even worse then he is," said Raven trying to keep her love from making a big mistake in his life.

For a moment, Nightwing didn't move, as his demonic transformation seemed to keep flashing, and Raven feared she could not reach him. However, Nightwing took his sword away from Slade's throat, and sheathed it before grabbing the villain by the neck before the villain could react.

"You're lucky. Had I not listen to her, I would have made you beg for death, and left you a broken shell of your former self to die alone with your machines," said Nightwing his right hand turning demonic to keep the mastermind in check should he wish to try and get free.

"Indeed. Though personally I think killing me would be better since the instant I am able to gain my freedom I'm going to take my vengeance out on your little half-breed whore," said Slade, as he heard the others gasp at that while Raven looked away in shame, and Nightwing looked at him with an intense fury.

"You won't lay a hand on her. _**I won't let you. Even if I have to become a pure devil I will crush all who would DARE try to hurt Raven!"**_ said Nightwing his body exploding with demonic power, as he transformed into devil form, and let out an unearthly roar that shook the building down to its foundation.

'Magnificent. He is truly magnificent,' thought Slade before he felt a fist hit his gut with the strength of a freight train, then he felt another blow hit him, followed by another, and several more from the beast that held his throat in its hands.

"Nightwing stop! He's not worth it," said Raven trying to reach him only to have Cyborg pull her back telling her not to get close, but even then she still kept struggling to get free, and reach him regardless of his current state.

"_**You think you I will let you have your chance to hurt Raven? I will crush you, break you, and make you whisper my name before you beg me to kill you," **_said Nightwing landing blow after blow upon Slade with thunderous hits that made even Raven wince at some of them.

When the one-sided slugfest was over, Nightwing while still in his Devil Trigger state looked down on Slade's broken form, and picked up the villain once more with a fist aimed at his cracked masked face. Slade had blood oozing out of his mask where he would breathe and talk out of it with gurgled gasps for air entering his already damaged lungs that were probably filling with blood right now.

"Kill...me," said Slade his one good eye looking at Nightwing with a look of defeat.

"_**Care to repeat that?"**_ said Nightwing his fist tightened further while cocked back to finish him off.

"Nightwing...please...kill…me," said Slade before he began a fit of coughing with more of his blood coming out of his masks holes and the spider web like design on it too.

Nightwing looked at him for a good long moment, his fist ready to take the man's head clean off, or possibly go straight through leaving a demonic fist size hole when he pulled out.

"_**No,"**_ said Nightwing throwing Slade's broken form against a steel pillar before he saw the bleeding form of his once great adversary hit the ground.

'Thank God,' thought Raven before Nightwing's form returned to normal though she could tell he was tired from the transformation.

"You are broken Slade. I made you beg for death. I broke your will and spirit. That's all the victory I need over you. If I were to kill you, it would just make it come out a draw, and I find seeing you like this is much more satisfying then seeing you dead ever could." said Nightwing his breathing became heavier, but he still kept himself standing straight.

He had turned around to head to the others when no sooner had he taken two steps did an explosion ring around to his left to see Brother Blood with his robot toys smiling at him.

Behind the Headmaster was a very large demon with a pack of low level demons around it.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have missed the show. No matter, as I will now take what I want, and hurt who I want to get the one...I want," said Brother Blood motioning his robots forward to take the Titans while the demons went for Nightwing.

"Titans GO!" said Nightwing having already slashed through two of the large horse sized demons right away while dodging the large claw of the much bigger demon before back flipping over to prevent himself from being grabbed by the others.

The "boss" of the group of demons howled at him, its two large yellow eyes with slits for pupils looking at him with a hungry gaze, and its teeth running a river of drool along the sides. The other demons ran at him trying to bite or claw at him so they could taste what part of him they could only to be cut down with Yamato. The ones he did not kill were knocked away with Yamato's sheathe into various things scattered around the abandoned robot factory.

The colossal demon of a beast that was the "boss" charged at him not caring if it crushed demon, human, and/or robot in its wake. All it wanted was to feast on the flesh on the one with Sparda blood and love every second doing it. Nightwing leaped backward into the air onto a horizontal steel support beam before using his momentum to leap of it and aim himself to be a projectile aimed at the large demon. The creature reached for Nightwing only for the said half-devil to spin and slice the fingers off the demon before kicking the monstrosity in the face knocking it back making Brother Blood move from his original spot.

Less then a second after Nightwing hit the ground he was attacked by both the demons and Brother Blood's robots while Brother Blood himself watching calmly to the side. It was rather interesting to see Nightwing fighting like this in the same building rather then watching from far away on a screen in his office at the Hive Academy. It was something that the psyche cyborg couldn't describe despite his vocabulary of advanced and hard to spell words in his brain.

'Emperor Mundus will be pleased with the soon-to-be capture of Nightwing,' thought Brother Blood using his psyche powers to command the boss demon get up and attack Nightwing once again.

Sensing the demon's approach, Nightwing spun around and stabbed the palm of the hand that belonged to the monster, twisted the blade, and then slashed up before doing a spin horizontal slash taking the fingers of the creature off. Seeing the demon howl in pain, Nightwing decided to take the beast out of its misery, and jumped onto the creature's forehead driving his sword into the center all the way to the primitive brain that dwelled within.

"You're next Brother Blood," said Nightwing after jumping off the beast before it fell over with a loud _CRASH_ and headed towards the now frowning Headmaster.

"You really think so? Look behind you," said Brother Blood pointing to where the Titans were.

Nightwing turned his head only a fraction to see that several demons along with a group of Brother Blood's robots had surrounded his team with Raven creating a magical barrier over the others, who for the lack of a better word looked like they had been trashed, and were put in a pretty deep predicament. Inwardly, Nightwing cursed for not paying more attention to his team, but the demon he had just slain required his full attention in case it decided to go for the others, and had ignored them thinking they could handle Brother Blood's robots. Even now the demons snarled and slashed at the barrier determined to sink their teeth or claws into the flesh awaiting them beyond the magical field.

'Damn!' thought Nightwing before turning back to Brother Blood, who had a superior smirk on his face that the half-devil just wanted to take off with the man's head, and the thought was oh so tempting right about now.

"It seems you are at a crossroads Nightwing. On one had you could rush to their aid, but if what I'm saying is correct the barrier Raven is holding will fail soon, and they will torn to pieces before you can kill any of the others. Granted you could use that Devil Trigger of yours, but even if you did your body would collapse afterwards, and if you miss so much as even _one_ demon or robot here they will give you to me before finishing off your friends. However, if you simply surrender, I will let them go back to their tower, and let them heal their wounds to fight another day," said Brother Blood seeing the cold fury now on Nightwing's face.

"Maybe I can try the third option and kill you. I doubt your robots will obey a headless body and the demons you command through that brain of your will be too confused to attack them giving me a chance for all my team to escape," said Nightwing running the calculations in his head though Brother Blood had already done that and while the smirk on the psychic had left for a moment, it had returned seconds later.

"I think not. Even if you decide to go down _that_ route your friends will lose in the end and so will you. All you have to do is surrender and your friends live. You've sacrificed yourself before, so why not do it again one more time, and save them yet again?" said Brother Blood seeing the look of frustration on Nightwing's face while gripping Yamato tighter.

Closing his eyes, Nightwing went deep into his mind for an answer, but got nothing from it, which was a rare thing for someone of his training, and despite the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach now forming the half-devil knew he had no choice. No matter what path he chose, Nightwing knew that any fighting back now would result in his friend's lives being destroyed, and he couldn't have that on his conscious.

Not with Raven in the line of fire.

"Okay. You call off the demons and your toy robots. Do that and I'll go with you," said Nightwing sheathing his sword while hearing the gasps from his friends and Raven now shouting at him to stop what he was about to do.

He could practically see her tears in his mind.

"_Don't do this Nightwing. We're Titans! We can fight through this to the end. Don't go!"_ said Raven to Nightwing through their bond and Raven felt his sorrow.

"_Sorry Raven. By doing this I feel I'm hurting you the most. If I don't go with him now, then you are all dead no matter what I do, and I couldn't live with myself if I let that single possibility happen. The only solution before me is I surrender and you guys can live to fight another day. Contact the Justice League when you get back Raven. In the computer in the common room is a recent entry with an encryption password required to open it. It's the name of your favorite author. In the entry is the location where to find my cousin Dante. See to it that they send someone to get him,"_said Nightwing back through the bond while physically walking out of the building with the demon and robots behind him just like Brother Blood said they would.

"_Don't go. We need you! __**I NEED YOU!"**_ said Raven her eyes overflowing with tears and she cancelled the barrier to see his form for what may be the last time in her life.

"_There is something I made for you in my room. I was planning to give it to you later today, but this event just ruined that. Its in a wooden case wrapped in a purple ribbon like your hair. Do me a favor? Wear while I'm gone. I have a feeling it will help you and protect you from whatever becomes of me leaving. Again I'm sorry Raven. I love you with all my heart and no matter what happens from here on out...I swear I'll never lay a finger on you,"_ said Nightwing before he was gone and reluctantly ended the link with Raven.

All Raven could do was scream out Nightwing's name, as she began to cry, and after letting out her own tears regained her composure before turning to her friends to use what strength she had left to get them all home.

(End Flashback)

"That's what happened before I contacted the Justice League," said Raven, who saw the two before her nodding their heads, and seemed to be thinking.

"You said Nightwing made you something. What was it?" said Lady her curiosity on that subject now appearing.

To her credit, Raven managed to keep her blush to a minimum despite revealing that little fact about what happened during the end of the fighting, and she walked over to her desk before she parted some book to reveal the box with the purple ribbon. She placed it on her bed before untying the ribbon not realizing her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears and took the lid off the box.

She let out a gasp of what was inside.

Reaching in, Raven took out a golden necklace with an amulet with the amulet in the center being a glowing purple gem with the rim, and in gems "heart" held a ruby with an engraving in the center.

_Raven: The Angel from the Underworld and the Devil from Paradise_

"Whoa! That's some jewel," said Lady knowing that whatever this was could be worth a fortune in certain markets.

"That is not just any simple jewel. That's hardened devil blood. It's Nightwing's blood after being crystallized and then remolded into a jewel. Just like dad made for my Mother back in the day," said Dante before taking out his own and saw it now glowing next to Raven's.

"Why is her jewel purple and your jewel red?" said Lady seeing each jewel noticing the different color.

"Because, my jewel is made from pure devil's blood. Nightwing is a half-devil like me so its not going to be the same color if molded into a jewel, but that doesn't mean its going to lose any of the potency, and judging from the way Raven's is glowing its powerful in its own right," said Dante before putting his amulet back under his neck.

"I want to wear it, but without Nightwing around, it's just doesn't seem right, and I want him to see me put this on for the first time," said Raven, as her tears falling on the jewel while she held it like it was a child, and despite the situation she couldn't help blushing at the thought.

"Nightwing will see you wear it when we get him back and in the mean time I suggest you wear that because I've learned from personal experience that amulets like ours do in fact help when it counts," said Dante putting a supportive hand on her shoulder before he got up to leave while motioning for Lady to follow.

"Do you really think we can get Nightwing back? You know what happened with you and your brother back when...you know," said Lady seeing Dante have a serious look on his face he didn't get unless things were _really_ dire.

"I don't know. From what cousin told me, he has a bond with Raven, and it concerns me that such a connection could be destroyed at the hands of Mundus. That amulet has power behind and if its anything like Father's own, it should help Nightwing regain his former self that Mundus intends to take away, and replace with an obedient demon," said Dante walking away back to the common room with lady a few feet behind him.

"If you are forced down to it...will you kill Nightwing?" said Lady looking at Dante, who stopped at the question, but didn't turn around to face her, and simply stared at the hall in front of him.

"I lost Vergil because of Mundus. I won't lose Nightwing," said Dante walking down the corridor to the next one to talk to the Justice League.

"Men," said Lady to herself before walking the same path he went to the common room.

It seemed until a planned was formed, all they could do was wait for Nero, and see where the chips lay when they fell.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Good? Bad? Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Devil's Homecoming

The next two weeks past without incident, as the Tower being filled with so many well spacious bedroom had no problem fitting so many people in it, and it prevented them from stepping on each other's toes. The Justice League Members as well as Dante and Lady were to witness their first among many meat VS tofu arguments in the morning. After the first hour of it, Dante shot a bullet in-between the two, and told them that if they keep it up they'll be eating metal in the morning.

As expected, Nero paid a visit, but only after the first week since he had unexpectedly brought with him Kyrie since she could help talk to Raven about Nightwing, and help the half-demon female out in some way. While some of group remained skeptical about it, the others knew that Raven needed all the support she could get, and it was clear that Kyrie was the right woman for the job.

"So how long do we even wait? I mean it was Months before Vergil showed up to under the influence of Mundus to fight you so shouldn't it be the same for Nightwing?" said Nero drinking a soda not caring that some people were staring at his Devil Bringer of an arm.

"No. Time has no meaning in demon realm. The days here can be an eternity there so if Nightwing is being brainwashed by Mundus, chances are it's going to be a living hell. If anything, I bet Mundus will send Nightwing out to test his powers in a trial run, and see how good the kid is within a short time under his command. Remember, Nightwing has Sparda blood in his veins, and a drive that matches Vergil's if not surpasses it when it comes to training. I've trained the kid myself, as did you when you came over to visit to learn a few things, and every time we fought he just kept getting better with each day of training. Why do you think I let him come back here to the U.S. after just a few short Months?" said Dante seeing the group listening have wide eyes at that bit of information since they had seen Nightwing use that sword with deadly efficiency.

"So what do we do? I don't like being stuck in a tower in the shape of a T all day and I'm sure there are a few demons running around that need to be killed," said Nero feeling the itch to hunt for some demons and kill them with his prized sword.

"I know. What were going to do is find Brother Blood. Apparently he's Mundus's contact to this world so once we find him, there's a good chance to find out where Nightwing is going to strike, and that my friend is when we get to have some fun," said Dante grinning at his fellow Devil, who grinned back, and after they clanked soda cans they finished off what was left.

"Is it me or do they not take things very seriously," said Cyborg seeing the two laughing and talking like all was fine in the world.

"Oh don't worry they get serious, but right now it's merely the calm before the storm, and they prefer to enjoy it as much as possible," said Lady eating some food before she looked at Kyrie having come into the room with Raven, who seemed to be less gloomy, and more positive when she went to make some herbal tea.

"Hey Kyrie! What did you talk to Raven about?" said Nero seeing the gothic like girl get out of her gloomy persona if only just a little.

"Oh just some girl talk, trying to help her be positive in getting her love back, and taught her a song that I sing during my time with the Order of the Sword," said Kyrie having taken some herbal tea from Raven after the half-demon offered her some.

"Oh you taught her that song? Awesome!" said Nero, as he loved to hear his love sing that song, and it soothed his heart when he felt depressed or angry.

"What song is that if I may ask?" said Wonder Woman, as she was a bit curious about this song, and wanted to possibly hear it.

"It's a song that she sings with the Order of the Sword that worships my old man for what he did for mankind 2000 years ago. If you want, I'm sure Kyrie wouldn't mind singing it for us," said Dante, as he saw the woman blush at his praise with Nero elbowing him in the shoulder, and Dante saying "What?" in response.

"Oh I couldn't. I mean I'm not really prepared to sing," said Kyrie feeling uneasy about singing that song even if she had done many times before with a larger audience.

"Don't be shy friend Kyrie. We would love to hear you sing!" said Starfire, as she had seen how humans sing, and wanted to hear this woman's voice to compare it.

"Well I do need the music that goes with it," said Kyrie since it did require a certain form of music to make it sound good.

"I just so happened to have the music for that recorded on one of my CDs," said Nero, as he went to one of his bags, and pulled out a CD that held the said music.

"This should be good," said Green Lantern, who got a nod from Wonder Woman, and Batman said nothing while watching Nero put in the CD before hitting the play button to make the music start.

"The floor is yours Kyrie!" said Nero running back to the couch and jumped over it to sit down on it while the classical music slowly began to play.

_Listen to my voice calling you_

_Calling you out of darkness_

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn your back on him_

The woman began swaying, as she felt the music move her like it did when she sang back at the temple, and soon fell into the rhythm of the music.

_With the wind you go and still_

_I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

_I will give my gifts to you_

_While you're gone and watching on_

She closed her eyes loving this part of the song since she knew Nero loved it too having seen him smile at her when she sang it during past singings of it.

_The light in your eyes_

_An angel of dark_

_Lighting to ease the shadows' sight_

_Hearts will grow, the heavens will play_

_Leaving behind the things in the end_

'Her voice is so angelic. It's incredible!' thought Wonder Woman wondering if some God blessed her with such a voice.

_Listen to my voice calling you_

_Calling you out of darkness_

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn your back on him_

_On him_

_On him_

With Kyrie singing the final words that echoed throughout the room the song ended and the people around looked at her with awe while the two male half-devils smiled. Bowing respectfully, Kyrie walked from her position in front of the large space in front of the large windows, and sat down in the couch next to Nero loving how he wrapped his arms around her form.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Beast Boy his jaw having hit the floor soon after Kyrie started singing.

"Yes! It was most uplifting. I am most pleased you shared it with us," said Starfire, as she had never heard anyone sing like that before, and she was sure very few people on the planet could.

"Her singing is quite heavenly," said Jason Blood clapping at the performance knowing that in the days of Camelot the woman would have been treated like a Queen with her singing.

"Now you know one of the reasons why I love her so much," said Nero kissing her cheek making Kyrie blushing up a storm before looking at Raven seeing that far away look in her eyes.

"When things get at there bleakest Raven, I know that song will help you when it matters the most, and bring Nightwing back to you when it seems nothing else will," said Kyrie seeing Raven look at her and give the singer an understanding smile.

More would have spoken, but the alarm sounded indicating trouble, and the group looked anxious since it could mean Nightwing had returned.

Going to the computer, Cyborg looked at the source of the disturbance, and sure enough there was Nightwing causing destruction at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts. The group watched the security camera footage showing Nightwing knocking away a no less then 10 security guards before he came face to face with an artifact with runes on it. They watched wide eyed, as the object glowed before a gas of sorts came out of it that soon materialized into a large demonic looking creature that was clearly hungry for blood trying to attack him.

Key word being tried.

"Nightwing's playing with him. If we hurry we can catch him," said Dante before they all ran to their transports with Kyrie staying behind since she wasn't a fighter though she would watch the screen to see what about to happening from the live feed.

(Jump City Museum of Ancient Antiques)

"I have no time to play with you demon. I've come for the artifact that you guard in the name of my master that is Emperor Mundus," said Nightwing in a cold almost robotic voice with his sword drawn and ready to kill his demonic foe.

The demon in question was massive in size making the ground tremble with every step its scorpion like body with beady eyes with pincers and the tail filled with poison. Upon its release to protect the artifact it was locked in, it tried several times to get Nightwing in its pincers, and when that failed it used its tail to stab him.

"_**Foolish half-breed. I do not care if you were sent by Emperor Mundus. I am the guardian of this artifact and I will not let one such as you near it!"**_ said the scorpion based demon before shooting acid from it mouth that Nightwing dodged while the acid itself destroy an old 700 year old painting.

"Fine then, simply do this for me..._**DIE**_!" said Nightwing his power pulsing quickly, as he rushed forward with his sword carving into the floor itself tearing up the hard ground heavily in the process, and the demon in front of him preparing for battle.

The demon reached with one pincer only to miss, then the second pincer, and miss again before trying to hit Nightwing with the acid from its mouth. Nightwing leaped into the air to dodge the acid, twisted in midair to miss being hit by the tail, and sliced it off halfway before aiming Yamato down into the center of the scorpion demon's back. The demon howled in pain while thrashing around knocking over objects, smashing through walls, and creating a lot of destruction before Nightwing did a diagonal spin slicing the demon in half before sheathing his sword.

Upon seeing the demon's last howls of pain end with the body melting into nothingness, the object that Mundus wished him to seek out began to melt too, and like the demon it was destroyed too. Frowning, Nightwing didn't know what to make of this turn of events with the artifact being destroyed along with the guardian, and decided to leave to report his findings to the Emperor hoping that his master wouldn't be disappointed with him.

He was suddenly stopped by a light green wall in front of him turned into a dome that had covered him completely, which was created by a certain green power ring from one John Stewart from the Green Lantern Corp. Narrowing his eyes, Nightwing stared at his new foe while the other members of the Justice League, and the others he once called friends appear with him.

"Set me free," said Nightwing his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Sorry kid, I can't do that, and if you try to break out I promise you that you'll regret trying," said Green Lantern hearing Nightwing growl in frustration at the man for even trying to imprison him.

Deciding to take the more direct approach, Nightwing drew Yamato from its sheathe, and after a few good slices the dome shattered into harmless energy before he re-sheathed his sword once more. John couldn't believe that Nightwing had done that, but what's more is that right after putting away his sword, the young half-devil turned to walk away like it was nothing, and it made the Green Lantern feel some invisible blow to his pride.

"I don't have time to play with you. My master awaits," said Nightwing heading towards an exit only for black energy to take a desk and be place in front of the door making the half-devil raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going back to him Nightwing. You're going back home to us. To me," said Raven hoping he would understand and tried to open the link with him only to find she couldn't since he seemed to be preventing it for some reason.

"I can't go back Raven. I'm sorry," said Nightwing his voice now sounding tired, filled with regret, and full of sorrow all in one.

"What does he have over you that makes you serve him? Even Vergil didn't bend to his will so soon!" said Dante seeing Nightwing knock the desk aside and was only stopped when he was forced to fire on the door nearly hitting his Cousin.

"I cannot speak it. Only that I do this for the one I love. That's all you can know," said Nightwing before opening the door to leave with the group pursuing him.

"If you run I will shoot you," said Dante his voice telling Nightwing he wasn't kidding around anymore.

"Don't miss," said Nightwing before rushing off out of view while Dante fired a few rounds missing each time and swore under his breath.

"After him!" said Batman rushing after his adopted son and hoped they could catch him in time.

When tried to intercept him, they found Nightwing climbing up a ladder to the roof at remarkable speed with Dante following in pursuit while Batman used his grappling hook, and Green Lantern along with Wonder Woman took to the air. When they did get to the rooftop, they saw Nightwing running to the other side, and chased after him when he leaped onto another roof.

"It seems some of the things you taught Nightwing are coming in handy for him Bats," said Dante earning him a glare from Batman before looking ahead seeing Nightwing increase the gap between them.

Or rather Nightwing would have, had he not received a blow from Nero, who jumped kicked Nightwing with both feet into it sending him through three air conditioner vents, and nearly breaking through the rooftop wall. Looking up, Nightwing cracked his neck, and got off the ground now getting angry at seeing the other half-devil in front of him now holding his revolver aimed at him.

"Move and I shoot," said Nero aiming his gun at Nightwing's chest while Nightwing himself.

"Didn't I already go through this with the better half?" said Nightwing before he moved faster then Nero anticipated missed his shot, got his gun kicked out of his hand, and was then hit with right uppercut knocking him back to other side of the roof.

Seeing his chance, Nightwing continued to escape his pursuers, who had nearly caught up with him, and was soon surrounded on all sides forcing to fight once more.

"We'll give you one last chance for you to surrender Nightwing or we'll take you down by force," Wonder Woman getting ready to fight along with everyone else.

"You don't understand, I can't go back, and until I fulfill my mission I won't stop," said Nightwing getting ready to fight those he considered friends, family, and with Raven he called his lover.

"Why? Why do you serve Mundus?" said Raven walking towards him until she was only a few feet away.

"I can't tell you Raven," said Nightwing wishing she didn't have to press the issue, as the reason kept forcing itself to the surface of his mind, and was making him tense.

"Why?" said Raven taking another step forward using her mind to force the link open to his own that they shared and feel his emotions spiraling around like a tornado.

"Because I..." said Nightwing, but stopped when he saw _it_, and felt s sudden pain in his head before the call of Mundus compelled him to return to the Hive Academy where the portal between the worlds would be to take him back to Demon World.

"Nightwing what's wrong?" said Raven seeing his body sparking with demonic energy while screaming out in pain before he was teleported away by its power and using her own once last time to break through to see the reason that made him side with the demon Emperor.

It was then Raven saw it, the truth, the reason behind his betrayal to the world, and when it was over she fell to the ground crying.

The crying was mixed with joy yet with sadness all in one knowing that this reason was the why he was doing what he was doing.

'Is it true? Is that the reason why he serves Mundus,' thought Raven, as she continued to cry with Dante helping her up wondering what it was that made her cry to begin with.

"Raven what is it? What did you see?" said Wonder Woman seeing the tears run down her face and the jewel that was a gift from Nightwing glowing slightly in the process.

"I have to go. I need to...to get away!" said Raven turning into her soul self and flew back to Titans Tower to be alone.

"O-kay! That was weird," said Dante, who didn't know she could do that, and couldn't help wonder what else the girl could do.

"Same old Dante. No matter how many times I see you try to get a job done there are always delays," said Trish making herself known to the group having leaped off another building to get to them.

"Hey Trish. I was wondering when you were going to get my message. What's up?" said Dante seeing Trish reveal a disk and handed it to Cyborg, who brought it up on his arm screen showing a location underground, and saw the Hive Academy symbol on it.

"I spoke to that so called genius Gizmo, who after a little..._persuasion _of the violent kind, I got him to tell me where his boss's HQ was located, and I also got the blueprints to the whole damn place too though I don't if its all accurate considering they came from the little prick," said Trish looking around wondering where Lady was?

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" said Lady finally greeting them with Jason Blood now turned Etrigan behind her looking very serious.

"Some chasing, fighting, and all that stuff. Where were you?" said Dante seeing the look on Etrigan's face and knew something was up.

"_**We were looking at the area where Nightwing tried to take that artifact. From what we were able to learn, the item itself was very old, and as you know contained a demon that was sealed inside of it. Such items are designed to be nothing more then sick traps that are used to be disguises to guard real treasure demons of old possessed in their lairs that are filled with it,"**_ said Etrigan seeing the group realize that this was nothing more then a test for Nightwing in seeing how strong he was after being under Mundus's control.

"So it was a test," said Green Lantern just like Dante knew it would be.

"Yeah and I think Nightwing passed with flying colors," said Dante seeing Nero rub his jaw where the former hero slugged him and called his revolver to his hand before putting it back in its holster.

"So we must wait yet again?" said Starfire not knowing what to do next other then wait for Nightwing to return.

"I'm afraid so Sparky. If this was a test, then that means whatever it is that Mundus wants Nightwing to get next is going to be much more difficult, and until we find out what that is were going to have to play the waiting game," said Dante running his hand through his hair.

(Hive Academy)

Nightwing appeared in the Headmaster's Office without problems and kneeled before the portal that showed Emperor Mundus's form looking down on him. The Emperor had with the help of Brother Blood seen the events take place at the Museum and was most pleased with his servant for taking on that particular demon. It was of course a simple test to see the boy's progress in being his one man army like Vergil should have been when he first fell to the Emperor's power. It had been difficult to break Vergil at first due to the young half-devil's iron will, but Nightwing was different in the regard since unlike Vergil, the half-devil before him had something to lose should he disobey, and it was something that Mundus was going to milk out of his demon warrior for as long as possible.

"_**You failed to retrieve the artifact Nightwing,"**_ said Mundus sounding disappointed in his servant though it was exactly the opposite.

"The demon scorpion guarding what you asked me to retrieve was destroyed when I had killed it. The two were one and with the scorpion dead so was the artifact. Something I believe you knew would happen," said Nightwing, as he wanted to gauge his master's reaction, and see if this was a test or something else.

All Mundus did was just let out a demonic chuckle, as if he was amused by Nightwing's boldness, and thought of it like a game.

"_**Such an amusing half-devil you are. You are smart enough to make accusations to a point where I wouldn't retaliate when lesser demons then you have felt my wrath for such failures,"**_ said Mundus seeing Nightwing having a calculated look on his face whenever they spoke and the demonic Emperor felt this boy while defiant was quite refreshing to the usual mindless demons that served him.

"I ran into Dante and the others after fighting it," said Nightwing knowing that Mundus knew of this, but wanted to know what the demon thought of it, and how he would want to handle it.

"_**Ah yes. Your **__**cousin**__** along with your former friends, the Justice League, and that slut of a half-breed you love so much,"**_ said Mundus seeing Nightwing grit his teeth and the demonic energy in the boy spike at his words.

"She is _**NOT**_ a slut master," said Nightwing trying to hold his temper together, but the fact that this was Raven the Emperor was talking about made it difficult.

"_**She is what I say she is my servant and do not forget that. Now for your **__**real**__** target, I need you to go to Greece, and go under an ancient long forgotten temple of Hades where your **__**true**__** target awaits you,"**_ said Mundus seeing his servant frown at this since the boy was clearly not prepared for long distant travel assignments.

"What _is_ the target this time, my Emperor?" said Nightwing wondering what the lost temple of Hades possessed that his master could want?

"_**It is an ancient staff that was forged by the Gods themselves, which will be the key to my plan to taking over this world, and beyond. It is called 'Hera's Scepter' and if used by mere mortals, it can open the gates of Mount Olympus to me to conqueror," **_said the Emperor making Nightwing's eyes behind his mask widen in shock since he too knew of such things and the consequences rumored behind them.

"The Olympic Gods will not allow you or anyone you serve to open the gateway. They will use their powers to destroy the city or even the continent the scepter resides in to make sure it is never used," said Nightwing feeling his master becoming angry with him now at telling the demon what he already knew.

"_**Do not tell me what the Gods will do my servant! I am well aware of the risks, but I do not fear them for I am not using the scepter to open the gateway to Mount Olympus, and therefore cannot be punished by the Gods,"**_ said Mundus his anger aimed towards Nightwing gone and was replaced by a sinister chuckle.

"What do you plan to do with it master?" said Nightwing wondering what it was that his master could be planning to do with the ancient God empowered scepter.

"_**In time my servant you will know, but for now I will not say, and I expect you to do your job when I have Blood here send reinforcements to make sure you see your job done,"**_ said Mundus seeing Brother Blood nod knowing he could send some students and robots to the location to assist in the tomb raiding.

"I can get it without their help master," said Nightwing only to be hit with Mundus's power through the portal sending him into the wall.

"_**Do not think to test me boy! Do not think that I know that in your heart and mind you wish to usurp me when I least expect it from you. While you passed your test in killing the demon, you failed to kill any of warriors moments later that stood before you, and do not think I saw your moment with that **__**slut**__** of half-breed talking to you trying to make you tell her why you serve me. Do not forget that the instant you betray me, the deal we made is dead, and you will be the one that pays for it in the end!"**_ said Mundus before killing the blast making Nightwing fall to the floor coughing up blood while the portal closed.

"Serves you right for doing that to the Emperor like that you foolish little half-devil," said Brother Blood kicking Nightwing in the ribs before walking away only to find his robotic hand had fallen off and the "clink" if a sword being put away was heard.

"And you are foolish for thinking I was beaten down so easily that you could get a free shot at me. When this is over...I'll kill you," said Nightwing getting off the ground and walking up to Brother Blood, who scowled at him, and had his eyes glowing red while trying to be threatening, and making it seem the former hero wasn't that much of threat to him.

"You can't kill me boy. Emperor Mundus won't let you and if you do now, I can give an utmost guarantee you will regret it," said Brother Blood grinning at Nightwing now, who much to the Headmaster's surprise grinned back, and mentally it unnerved the villain.

"You think you're going to be alive and kicking after this is over? Ha! Get real. You're already dead Blood. You just don't know it yet. However, when that time comes for you to die, I promise you I will be there to see it happen, and when I do I'm going to look down upon your dying form before I give you a smile worthy of a devil. Now do as our master had ordered to prepare the troops for the location Emperor Mundus has in mind, you arrogant swine," said Nightwing before pushing Brother Blood away and headed to his temporary quarters to regain his lost strength.

'Soon boy, I will make you suffer, and when I do I'll see to it that not even Mundus will stop me from destroying you,' thought Brother Blood smashing his teeth together before heading out to do as _Mundus_ had ordered him to do.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Go me! LOL! I hope you all liked this one since I needed to think of a way to make it really good. I would like to take this time to acknowledge the idea for the Scepter of Hera from the fic by Arcadia 81, who used the scepter in a SMxWW fic, which is called Union, and felt this would be perfect for this fic. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, and praise that author for a job well done. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Devil's Confrontation

(Themyscira-3 Days Ago)

"Are you sure about this Menalippe?" said Hippolyta having seen the priestess from the Temple of the Oracle looking pale from the news she was just told.

"The vision was clear your Majesty. A great and powerful demon named Mundus wishes to acquire Hera's Scepter and has sent agents to one of the lost Temple of Hades to get it. One of the agents being sent, is a fallen hero turn into a half-demon your daughter knows, and is leading the retrieval of the scepter," said Menalippe, who saw Hippolyta become pale slightly at that, and called for several Amazons from Bana along with her own.

"You called for us Queen Hippolyta?" said Artemis along with a handful of her fellow Bana sisters that were standing along side Phillipus and the Queen's Amazon sisters.

"I have called you all here for something of an extremely delicate matter, as I have just learned from Menalippe something of great importance about a terrible evil that threatens the world, and cannot be ignored by us. It requires you all head to Man's World and to our ancient homeland of Greece to stop these evil forces from attaining Hera's Scepter before they misuse it to possibly to enter Mount Olympus. Or even open a portal here to Themyscira if they so wish too," said Hippolyta knowing that the Amazon warriors before her would never let that happen to their paradise that was untouched by men.

"We'll leave immediately," said General Phillipus knowing that time was of the essence and to get to Greece they would need some help from the Justice League and Diana to help them reach their ancient home.

(Greece-Present Day)

"Were arriving at the landing area! The excavation team working on the Temple reported seeing monsters and demons so the place is deserted until an investigation is done in the matter," said the pilot of the Hive Helicopter Transport or HHT for short that Nightwing was on with a team of robots, Hive Academy students, and restrained demons that were needed in the help of entering the ancient temple.

"Contact our man on inside we bribed that runs the investigation team. Have him come up with a reason to contain the excavation team and make it seem like they are crazy. Make sure he stalls everything for the next few days," said Nightwing walking to the pilot, who was looking back at him while the copilot was being his eyes, and making sure they were still holding their present course.

"But your team won't be here for a few days," said the pilot confused, as to why he had to give such a command to the head of the Greece Police Commissioner, and have him do what Nightwing was ordering.

"Just being cautious. Besides, the first day may prove difficult, and the item I need to get may take more then one day to get. Last thing I need is for the excavation team to return while were in the middle of this thing and forcing us to change our plans in just taking before leaving with what we need," said Nightwing before heading back to his spot with the pilot nodding before going to contact the Greece Police Commissioner for this area.

"You play the game well when it comes to being a crook Boss," said Seemore smirking at a now sitting down Nightwing, who glared at the kid, and dared him to say more.

"I had many teachers in many arts. How I use them is none of your business Seemore and if you keep prying into it, I'm going to stab your only eye out with my sword when this is over making you useless," said Nightwing seeing Hive student go pale before keeping his mouth shut.

When the HHT landed, Nightwing stepped out first, followed by the Hive students, then the robots, and lastly the demons now freed from their chains while looking hungrily at the Hive students. As Nightwing looked around, several other HHT did the same landing several feet from Nightwing's position before taking off to the refueling area while the half-devil himself finally saw the entrance to the Temple of Hades that had been recently discovered during the digging, and Nightwing decided to check the workers tents to see how far their progress was into the ancient building.

"Seemore, you're the lookout man with the other students, I want the robots to create a perimeter around the site, and I want the demons near the entrance to go with me into the Temple of Hades," said Nightwing, as he was soon followed by several Hive students and robots to check the tents for maps of the temple itself.

"So what did you find Boss?" said Kid Wicked walking up to Nightwing, who had taken off his trench coat, found the map of the internal workings of the Temple of Hades, and began studying it carefully seeing what they were up against.

"What I need to enter the Temple of Hades. Have Angel support Seemore, I want her to fly high into the air, but near the clouds so she can get hide in them, and not get seen should we have company arriving later," said Nightwing seeing the shadow kid nod his head before leaving the tent to give the order.

"Planning on us getting company Boss?" said Seemore from his position while he used the ear piece to contact Nightwing.

"I have the Justice League, Teen Titans, and my half-devil cousin breathing down my neck Seemore. What do you think?" said Nightwing before exiting the tent and heading for the entrance of the temple with a handful of robots followed by the demons given by Mundus to follow orders.

"I hear ya Boss. Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for the usual stuff and report in if I find anything," said Seemore through his radio ear piece before using his balloon eye to see everything for mile while Angel was flying into the air to further back the Hive student up.

Nightwing ignored Seemore while making his way into the Temple of Hades, seeing the various statues, writings, and other things that make any archeologist worth his diploma want to wet themselves with glee knowing that such findings would result in fame world wide. However, at the moment, Nightwing wasn't concerned with that, as he needed to get to the room where Hera's Scepter was located, and while it wasn't located on the map that he was looking at, it didn't mean that looking through every possibly room wasn't the best course of action.

According to the map, which held the progress of the archeologist, and the rooms they visited since the dig started, there were quite a few rooms that hadn't been touched yet. After having the robots and demons check out the various rooms that had been opened, Nightwing decided to investigate the area where the archeologists started seeing demons, and monsters before running off to the authorities that currently had them detained.

"This is the room. According to the map, this is the main hall of Hades, and the source of the many disturbances throughout the temple itself," said Nightwing mostly to himself at the moment though he knew that the robots were recording what he was doing back to Brother Blood, who was reporting it to Mundus, and was no doubt testing the half-devil further in order to see what would happen next.

Upon entering the room, the group Nightwing was with spread out, and almost instantly the half-devil knew something was wrong when he felt the silvery hairs on his neck stand on end. No sooner had that happened however, the doors behind them shut, and the many sounds of beasts aside from Nightwing's own demons began to be heard that forced him to draw his sword.

(On the Surface)

"Seemore you see anything?" said Private Hive from his earpiece while standing guard along the dig site and looking around the area.

"Nope! Clear as the diamonds we steal my friend. How's the sky where you are Angel? Anything worth noticing?" said Seemore, as his eye told him nothing threatening was near them.

"I can see fine up here, but I don't see anything that's worth noticing," said Angel, as she looked around her for anything that may have been flying at her high level of altitude, but found nothing, and was happy that was all she saw.

"That's good. The Hive robots aren't detecting anything either. This place is securer then the Federal Gold Reserves we rob," said Seemore grinning at his joke that made some of the other Hive students laugh.

Before he could laugh any further though, there was an explosion heard, and several robots were engaging something or someone in front of them.

"Private Hive what's going on?" said Angel seeing the smoke from the explosion from where she was.

"Were under attack by a group of women!" said Private Hive creating a hexagonal shield to block a sword attack from an angry looking woman.

"What?! How did they ge-AH!" said Seemore finding himself tackled to the ground and his right arm broken in the process before he was silenced by being forced to drink an elixir designed to incapacitate anyone who drank it.

"You should have just killed him sister," said Artemis, who was scowling at the fallen Hive student, and then at the Amazons sister in question.

"One should not kill needlessly Artemis. You know that," said General Phillipus having taken out Seemore herself knowing that Artemis would have slit the boy's throat rather then make him drink the elixir.

Artemis said nothing back to Phillipus, but continued onward to slice through several more robots, and soon had the area under control with the Hive students bound despite a few being able to escape. With the area now secured, several Bana Amazons, and that of their Greek sisters stood guard while a team from both sides went into the Temple of Hades to stop this foe from taking Hera's Scepter.

(Back Inside the Temple of Hades)

Nightwing slashed through a shade like creature of the dead before leaping back to avoid a Minotaur coming at him with a battle ax that was aimed at his head. The attack was to be somewhat expected if this temple was one of many that belonged to the Greek God of the Underworld. The robots had been destroyed immediately by the monster that dwelled in this temple and the demons that were with him were killed by the shades despite the best efforts of the demons themselves. Now Nightwing was in the large room fighting for his life, surrounded by Minotaurs, Cyclopes, Shades, and walking soldiers of the dead that were ready to defend their God's proud temple.

'Well...its not like I won't get a workout from this place,' thought Nightwing before he began moving at a high level speed and began cutting through the undead soldiers while trusting in his sword Yamato to guide him in this battle.

Nightwing felt his danger sense that he had acquired over the years to dodge a large club from a Cyclopes that was trying to smash his body into pudding before spinning around and cut the creature's right leg off making it fall on its back in pain. Leaping forward, Nightwing jumped onto a wall, then off the wall, and straight at the Minotaur he was aiming for. The half man half bull threw its ax at Nightwing, who spun in mid-air in order to successfully dodge the attack, and stabbed the beast in the head with Yamato using the Minotaur's falling form to jump back onto solid ground.

"_**You are no ordinary mortal,"**_ said one of the Shades knowing that the creatures sent to guard this temple all thought the same too.

"Yeah you could say that. Look I'm not here to take everything from this place. I just want one thing and then I'm gone," said Nightwing hoping that if they guardians here knew what he was trying to get they would back off.

"_**What is it you seek?"**_ said the Shade keeping away from the range of the sword, as it could end its life like it had the others.

"Hera's Scepter," said Nightwing seeing the Shade just float there for a second like it was deep in thought.

"_**That was left to Hades as a gift. You cannot ask for that nor can you take that from him,"**_ said the Shade readying its weapon, as did the other creatures, and Nightwing got ready to fight yet again.

"Look, I know its probably means a lot to the guy, but let's face it, he's really not going to use it anytime soon, and I _really_ need that scepter whether you let me have it or not," said Nightwing, as he tightened his grip on Yamato, and looked around the room filled with the various mystical creature of legend.

"_**Then...DIE!"**_ said the Shade before the group of mystical creatures charged Nightwing, who readied for them to get closer, and within seconds of them getting within striking distance, the half-devil struck with Yamato.

Multiple flashes covering the room the small army of mystical creatures that were loyal to Underworld God Hades fell upon the sword into a pile of blood and ash. Sheathing his sword, Nightwing found the doors that had closed behind him originally open, and then walked out of the room to search another for Hera's Scepter.

(On the Surface)

Shortly after the team of Bana and Greek Amazons entered the Temple of Hades, did the Invisible Jet land, and the team of heroes stepped off of it with the Amazons bowing to Diana. The Amazons gave them the short version of what Menalippe learned from the Oracle and that the Hive students had been tied up while the robots were destroyed.

"Well at least we know where cousin Nightwing is looking for so all we got to do is get to it before he does," said Dante running a hand through his hair and let out a sigh before heading towards the temple entrance.

"Stay here and keep watch over the area. We'll head inside to try and stop Nightwing while possibly retrieving Hera's Scepter before he gets to it," said Diana knowing that if Nightwing got the scepter and tried to escape it would be beneficial to everyone if there was some form of resistance to stop the half-devil.

"Yes Princess," said the Amazon warrior with her sisters bowing in compliance to the orders by Diana.

"We better hurry before Dante and Nightwing tear the temple apart if they encounter each other," said Nero rushing into the temple with Lady right behind him.

"Hey wait for us!" said Beast Boy with the other Titans with the exception of Raven, who was according to Kyrie, was back at Titans Tower, and had locked herself in her room.

(Inside the Temple of Hades)

Nightwing had walked along several more hallways and rooms finding that they were filled with various things from simple bead necklaces to gold that had not been seen for many years. However, the object he was looking for was not in sight, and Nightwing was beginning to wonder if Mundus had set some kind of trap for him in getting this scepter. But if that was the case, then why waste potential resources like the robots, Hive students, and the demons that were given by the Emperor himself for this mission? The more that Nightwing thought about it, the less likely it seemed that the mission was a trap, and the reason for getting Hera's Scepter was in fact a valid mission by the Prince of Darkness.

Finally, the half-devil reached a room much bigger then the one he had fought in earlier, and entered to see the object he had been looking for on an altar table in front of a statue that represented Hades in all his death filled glory. Looking around, Nightwing didn't see any dead bodies that could come to life, no monsters that could appear, and none of the usual obstacles that could interrupt his means in taking the scepter off the altar table.

Walking up to the altar table, Nightwing gazed down at the scepter before picking it up with his left hand, and flipping off the statue with his right. With his mission now fully accomplished, Nightwing began walking out of the room, but stopped when the statue of Hades came to life, and his eyes became wreathed in flame. The eyes spelling doom for all that were caught in their line of sight, which was currently Nightwing himself, and the half-devil instantly drew his sword once more finding this was becoming quite a habit in this place.

'Well, its not like I didn't ask for this when I took the scepter, and flipped the statue of Hades off,' thought Nightwing wondering if this would have happened had he not flipped the statue of Hades off?

Most likely, but at least then, Nightwing could say he didn't deserve it, and have more of a reason to fight back in self-defense.

"_**How dare you take what does not belong to you mortal! You steal from the great God Hades: Lord of the Underworld,"**_ said the statue of the Greek God before unsheathing his stone like sword that while made of stone could either crush Nightwing or slice him in half.

"Funny, I've always wanted to see if I could make stone bleed, and now I'm going to get my chance by fighting you," said Nightwing hooking the scepter to his utility belt before leaping out of the way of the large sword coming down at him by the statue of Hades.

"_**Prepare to die before a God puny mortal,"**_ said the Hades statue trying once more to strike down Nightwing, only for Nightwing move out of the way before dodging another slash that was horizontal this time, and got ready to launch an attack of his own.

Only to leap back, as he was nearly incinerated by fire being shot out from the eyes of the statue, and forced Nightwing back into a corner with the stone statue ready to strike down the half-devil with it weapon.

'My life was so much simpler and easier when I was just a normal human. Thank God I am a half-devil,' thought Nightwing before he grinned before putting Yamato in his left hand and his right hand transformed into a Devil Bringer.

"_**You will now perish at the hands of your better foolish mortal. Now DIE!"**_ said the Hades statue slamming his sword down onto Nightwing only for to use his arms demonic energy to shoot out and grab onto a nearby piece of a broken pillar just before the sword came down to crush him.

"Do you know how sick I am of other beings calling me that?" said Nightwing jumping off the pillar before running up the stone blade of the statue and leaping onto the forehead of the statue of Hades with the statue of the Underworld God howling in pain.

Seeing his chance, Nightwing rammed Yamato right into the center of the stone helmet, quickly twisting the hilt of his sword before he proceeded to run down the statue, and cut the statue of Hades vertically in half. Within seconds of touching the ground, Nightwing had his right hand turn back to normal, sheathed his sword, and walked out of the room while the statue of Hades broken into hundreds of pieces.

He barely got 10 feet out the door before he was confronted with small force of women that Nightwing could only deduce from their clothing and weapons to be Amazons from Themyscira. Muttering something along the lines of "ah crap", Nightwing narrowed his eyes while reaching into his utility belt for a bo staff since he didn't want to kill any of them, and made the weapon extend to fight them.

"He has Hera's Scepter!" said one of the Amazons readying her weapon at Nightwing with the others doing the same.

"Surrender the scepter to us now _man_ or feel the fury of the Amazons of Themyscira," said Artemis feeling confident that she could take this seemingly weak man before her despite the face he looked to be athletic enough to make it through this temple.

Who knows, maybe she'll take him back to the Bana side of Themyscira, sire a child with him via his seed, and only then would she throw him away like the nothing he was.

"You must be Artemis. Diana told me a lot about you when we spoke on good terms with each other. You have a real problem when it comes to men, you know that? Also, to your demand, I'm going to have to say no, and if you don't like my answer then I _dare you_ to take the scepter from me," said Nightwing motioning them to fight him with a smirk on his face and it did its job well if he wished to infuriate the Bana leader along with her other Bana sisters.

"Kill this stupid man and hang in remains on the sacrificial table to Hades!" said Artemis looking to kill the man before her that dared mock her and her Bana sisters.

'If I had a dollar for every time someone wanted to kill me for something, I would be as rich as Bruce, and twice as successful,' thought Nightwing smirking further at the mere idea of it since he had so many people wanting him dead past and present right now.

The Bana Amazons charged him first while the Greek Amazons waited to see how the man fought against their sisters and were surprised by the way Nightwing moved. As Nightwing moved, he disabled, and disarmed the Bana Amazons of their weapons with his martial arts combined with his bo staff.

When it was over, the Bana Amazons were on the ground, and out for the count with the Greek Amazons being cautious of Nightwing after seeing his display of skill in combat.

"He fights like a demon," said one of the Greek Amazons making the smirk on the face of Nightwing grow further at that remark.

"It's devil actually, but thanks all the same," said Nightwing before his smirk became a frown and he looked past the Amazons to see Dante walking up behind them with a half serious half cocky attitude type look on his face.

"Just when I think you can't get any lower in life you have to beat up a whole bunch of hot women. Granted their man hating women, but their still pretty hot looking women all the same," said Dante with Nero behind him followed by Lady, the Titans, and the other members of the Justice League.

"This coming from a guy, who gets shot at constantly by two women he works with, and sleeps in most of the week when he's not eating pizza," said Nightwing getting some of his smirk back, but it left when he saw Dante draw one of his pistols.

"Touché," said Dante seeing the golden scepter on Nightwing utility belt behind his back and knew that the key to victory in this fight was getting the scepter.

"Sisters, I need you to stand aside, and let us handle this. Go back to the surface and wait for us there," said Diana knowing that the Amazons would obey her orders.

"Yes Princess Diana," said General Phillipus, as her fellow sisters helped gather up the unconscious Bana Amazons while Nightwing just stared at the group before him, and didn't even look at the ones that left.

"How's Raven?" said Nightwing wondering how his love was doing after she had entered his mind to see the truth behind his reasons for serving Mundus.

"She's back home having locked herself in her room and Kyrie can't get Raven out from what we were told. Mind filling us in on what she saw?" said Cyborg, as he readied his sonic cannon at Nightwing, who looked back at him with a sad expression on his face, and the half man half machine felt conflicted in aiming his weapon at his friend.

"I see," said Nightwing letting out a tired sigh before his face became unreadable and he ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it that makes you serve Mundus? What is it that makes you serve this evil beast of a demon?" said Diana, as she wanted to know, and possibly help free Nightwing from whatever chains were now invisibly wrapped around the half-devil.

"I want to tell you. I truly do. But you wouldn't understand. None of you here can truly understand, as the mere knowledge of it will put Raven in danger, and I can't allow you to know what it is. I must protect Raven, even if it means fighting against you, and to some degree...her as well," said Nightwing, as his face became serious, and he got ready to draw his sword to fight them.

"Stop this Nightwing. If we use force, then there may be not enough of you left to return to Raven, and that will make her more upset," said Nero preparing Red Queen to be used in this fight.

"She'll understand. Raven always could understand all that was complex in life when no one else could," said Nightwing before closing his eyes behind his mask and let a faint tear drop from it.

"_Nightwing?"_ said Raven's voice inside his mind feeling her trying to reach out to him with her bond and Nightwing tried to block it out, but found that he couldn't due to her relentlessness in the matter.

"_I Raven. I miss you so much,"_ said Nightwing mentally to her through their link, as a grin appeared on his face, and his hand gripped the hilt of Yamato tighter.

"_Don't serve Mundus anymore. I know the truth now! Mundus will betray you in the end and will not honor his end of the deal. Remember what happened between my Father and Slade? This will happen here to you! Please Nightwing, please come back to me, to the team, to our...our...,"_ said Raven only for the link to be lost and a new cold, cruel, and evil voice filled Nightwing's mind making him grab his head in pain.

"_**Insolent worm! I am your master and I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain I made with you. Fail me in fighting these fools and Raven will perish along with the only thing in this Universe that all creatures have in common with the Gods that rule it,"**_ said Mundus having sensed the connection between Nightwing and Raven through their bond.

'I understand Emperor Mundus,' thought Nightwing seeing the images Mundus was now showing him that made his muscles tense, his teeth clench, and his sword unsheathed to be stained in the blood of its enemies.

"Ah crap," said Dante seeing the look of fury that now covered Nightwing's face and the demonic energy that was sparking from him in the process.

"_**Time to die!"**_ said Nightwing before charging forward with Dante rushing forward as well to meet his cousin in battle.

Well...at least no one could say the Sparda family was boring.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I bet you're all wondering what the big secret is that Nightwing is keeping from everyone and what it has to do with Raven? Well...I don't feel like telling you. HA! I hope you enjoyed this chapter since so few of you reviewed my last one. You made me so depressed; I barely had just enough mojo to write No Mercy and I nearly had writer's block because for it due to getting so little reviews for my work. No respect I tell you. No respect at all. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Devil's Truth Revealed

Deep within the Temple of Hades, the sounds of swords clashed within its walls, and the echoing sound of battle cries filled the ancient structure that had not heard such sounds for well over a millennia. For within these ancient temple walls, was a battle between Nightwing's sword with bo staff, and his cousin Dante along with Nero creating a 2 on 1 fight of the half-devils. It was a cutthroat battle with actions so precise, the slightest fraction of a mistake in the attack could cost any of the 3 warriors their lives, and on many occasions it nearly happened.

Nightwing was not as skilled as Dante and to some degree Nero as well, but made up for it with the martial arts training, which he used to beat back his opposition when needed, and landed a few hits in the process. Of course, that wasn't to say that Nightwing wasn't perfect either, as he had taken a pounding from Dante's sword skills, and Nero's Devil Bringer arm that got a few descent hits to his gut at one point before knocking the other half-devil away.

Several attempts had been made by the others to interfere in order to get Hera's Scepter, but Nightwing was able to dodge, block, and counter all attempts made. If the area he had been fighting was any smaller, then Nightwing would have already lost, and would have been taken away to the Watchtower under Maximum Security Level 5.

The last level Justice League had before the alternative would be the Phantom Zone.

A flash of what Mundus had shown Nightwing as the price of failure ran though the half-devil's mind before another flash in front of him happened a second later, and Nightwing saw Dante's sword Rebellion scraping against his sword Yamato in a deadlock. Nero had jumped to his feet at this point after being kicked hard into a wall leaving a spider web imprint of his body on the wall.

"Someone improved greatly after he left," said Dante grinning at Nightwing, who grinned back, and pushed Dante back before slugging him in the face into a broken pillar.

"What can I say? I do a lot of training," said Nightwing only for Nero to come at him out of nowhere hitting with a solid right hand through several walls.

"Apparently, not nearly enough!" said Nero flexing his demonic hand carefully since that blow really hurt.

"I've heard of family feuds before, but this is just ridiculous, and I don't have time for it," said Nightwing getting up and ignoring the blood running down his chin from the side of his mouth.

"It's all over Nightwing, just surrender peacefully right now, and we'll be able to deal with whatever Mundus has that's got you being his loyal follower," said Dante walking through the hole in the wall with Nero with both aiming their swords at Nightwing.

"Kiss my sword, Dante," said Nightwing spitting some blood unto the ground before standing fully though he wobbled a bit in the process.

"'Kiss my sword' you say? Nice comeback. WRONG ANSWER!" said Dante pulling out his grenade launcher from his coat and aiming at Nightwing.

"Aw hell!" said Nightwing before sprinting away just went Dante fired a shell at him and the explosion that was rocking the area around them.

"Stop what your doing you fool! You'll make the whole place cave in if you keep doing that," said Batman, who knew that explosives, and that of ancient temples didn't go so well.

"Shut up old man! This is devil business so butt out," said Dante firing another explosive shell at Nightwing, who avoided the blast, but was thrown into a broken pillar.

Reaching back, Nightwing grabbed Hera's Scepter finding that it was a little dented, and that it was covered in white powder from the debris from the attack.

"You certainly are worth a lot of trouble," said Nightwing connecting it back to his utility belt before getting off the ground finding a hole in the wall leading out to the surface.

"Come on out cousin. Don't think I won't blow this place and leave you buried here," said Dante looking around for his demonic relative only to find he wasn't around.

"Looks like he flew the coup," said Nero pointing to the hole in the wall leading to an untouched section of the temple.

"Looks like I'm going hunting," said Dante heading towards the hole in the wall that Nightwing used to escape only to be stopped by grappling wire wrapping around his body by Batman.

"Looks like the 'Game Commissioner' has something to say on that," said Nero seeing the human Dark Knight among them looking pretty upset at them right now.

"Care to explain why you were trying to blow up Nightwing?" said Batman, as the other members of the Justice League, and the Titans were wondering that too.

"Oh that?! That's just us messing around and a little bit being serious at the same time. Chill out," said Dante before Nero cut through the cable with Red Queen.

"Dude! You tried to _blow up_ Nightwing!" said Beast Boy, as he was shocked that Dante did that, and was wondering what crazy family did Nightwing get?

"Only a little. Besides, he got away, and we still need to get that Scepter of what's her name," said Dante before putting away the grenade launcher and began the hunt for his cousin once more with Nero.

"This is getting out of hand. Nightwing is our problem, not theirs!" said Batman, as he didn't want the demonic side of Nightwing's newly discovered family helping with this, and felt they were making things worse.

"I agree with Dante on this pal. This is family business and you're not family. Deal with it," said Trish with Lady nodding in agreement and the two she devils ran off to catch up the others.

"They left quite a mess," said John, as he nursed his ribs where Nightwing's bo staff hit him hard, and saw the damage they inflicted in the area.

"We need to catch up with them and chances are, Nightwing is headed for the surface using a yet to be opened doorway. There were some temples that had them to ensure the priests escaped should a raid occur from an army worshipping another God. We need get there before him and cut him off from leaving," said Diana seeing Bruce's face seething in silent rage while barely holding it back.

Barely.

"_**We'd better hurry then. Chances are, there will be more fighting in the temple before Nightwing gets out, and even then I doubt he'll go quietly,"**_ said Etrigan, who was now sporting several slash marks on his form with a diagonal one on his face.

"Man when Raven gets out of her funk, she's going to be pissed, and I don't know who it is she'll be mad at," said Beast Boy sporting a bruised face, as he looked at Cyborg, who had a partially damaged right arm, and Starfire while not physically undamaged from the fight was drained from using so many star bolts.

"That's why were going to have _you_ tell her the bad news about Nightwing when we get back," said Cyborg seeing Beast Boy go pale at that while pleading for the metal man to reconsider that idea.

(Titans Tower-Raven's Room)

Raven tried to keep herself calm despite what she had learned, as her bond that she had with Nightwing was being suppressed by Mundus, and was preventing her from reaching him. She tried several times, only to find that the more she tried, the more Raven found herself losing it, and finally she stopped trying so she wouldn't lose it entirely. Instead, she focused on the reason for Nightwing's betrayal, and wondered on what to do given the situation at hand.

'Should I take this to the Justice League. No! They would use it and me against him. They would lock him up or put him in the Phantom Zone and he would be lost to me forever. Still, there has to be someone in the League I could confide in without the _whole_ organization knowing about it, and possibly helping Nightwing in the process. But who?' thought Raven, as she tried to find her center, and smiled for a second at the very thing connected to her, and to Nightwing that they helped create while feeling the amulet she was wearing now glowing with a radiant light.

She had her hand cover it, feeling the energy the amulet seemed to create, and welcomed it like a warm blanket on a cold night. It soothed her, comforted her, and told Raven that she must never give up no matter what happened.

Raven was so deep in the sensation created by the amulet that she never felt the demonic presence of the entity behind her, which was about to strike her down, and tear her away from Nightwing forever with its scythe.

The blade the demonic reaper held didn't get within 4 inches of her before a powerful barrier materialized and sent energy through the weapon to the demon itself. The end result was a startled Raven seeing the creature smoke in the air without so much as ash to show it had been in the same room with her.

Gazing down at the amulet, Raven saw it its glow soften, but the power behind it never left, as if the amulet could sense an enemy that was trying to harm its wearer, and protect the half-demon daughter of Trigon from harm. With this sudden realization, Raven had transformed into her soul self, and began to head towards Nightwing's location that all of her fellow Titans were at right now through her much lighter bond she had with them.

If she wasn't too late, then maybe she could get Nightwing to leave Mundus, and they could be a together again.

(Outside the Temple of Hades)

The members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans made it out of the Temple of Hades looking worse for wear, but alive give the battle they had endured from fighting Nightwing. They found that none of Diana's Amazon Sisters had seen hide or hair of their half-devil foe meaning he was still in the temple possibly fighting his demonized family too.

"At least we will be ready for that man when he appears and I'm going to win in our next confrontation," said Artemis, as she found her pride wounded severely by Nightwing, and was clearly seething with rage over losing to a man much less a half-demon one.

"Nightwing is not doing this fully of his own free will Artemis. He has become a victim and unwilling servant of Emperor Mundus. It has something to do with Raven, but we do not know what, and only those two outside of Mundus knows," said Diana, as her metal bracelets has slash marks on them, she had some bruising on her arms, and her uniform had small cuts that thankfully did not pierce her once clay body.

"True as that is Princess, this 'Nightwing' as you call him must be punished, and whether by Man's World laws or Amazon it must be done," said General Phillipus seeing how the half-devil had left his mark on the various heroes before her.

"The first thing we are going to do when Nightwing is caught, is find a way to remove that demonic blood from his body, and turn him human again," said Batman believing that if could remove the devils blood from Nightwing and turn him human again things would go back to what they once were.

"I still don't see the problem with friend Nightwing being part demon. Friend Raven is one and we get along with her just fine," said Starfire, as she didn't understand the man's desire to "cure" Nightwing, and treat the situation like the young warrior had contracted a disease.

Before anyone could say anything to that statement, an explosion was heard near a distant section away from where the Temple of Hades was, and shook the ground beneath all the heroes. Rushing towards the scene, they saw the fierce battle between Nightwing, Dante, and Nero taking place once more. Lady and Trish each had guns pointed at Nightwing, as they were going to fire should the half-devil make a break for it, and try to escape once again.

"They're fighting ruthlessly, as if they were sword enemies!" said Diana, as she had for all her years fighting arch villains never seen such fierce fighting taking place before her eyes, and with incredible savagery that these three half-devils were capable of.

Indeed, the trio of half-devils were fighting like they were facing a sworn enemy, and even Nero had taken a swing at Dante with his sword while finding that his demonic bloodlust was not letting him focus on just Nightwing. Dante in turn, had returned the attacks with a few of his own, and Nightwing at the time of this was in the middle of the two using his sword along with his bo staff.

Dodging one attack by Nero, Nightwing tripped his foe with his bo staff while locking blades with Dante, and was pushed back since Dante was using two hands rather then one. Quickly retracting the bo staff, Nightwing took out some smoke grenades, and threw them at the two half-devil with one in front of him so the two female devils couldn't get a clean shot at him.

Seeing possibly his only chance of escape, Nightwing rushed to a cliff edge to get out of the excavation sight with the Titans, Amazons, and the members of the Justice League hot on his trail with several Amazons already close to him preparing to attack.

"HTT-1 this is 'Hive Devil', what's your current position?" said Nightwing now deciding to use his code name in his earpiece to contact the Hive air vehicle.

"'Hive Devil', this is HTT-1, we are on our way, and will be near your location shortly for extract. We have your earpiece locator beacon on radar. Our ETA is at the very least 10 minutes and counting down," said the pilot, as he was piloting the craft of HHT-1, and following the locator beacon on Nightwing's earpiece.

"Extraction is going to be tight HHT-1. Ground is compromised. You need to extract me while you're still in the air. Repeat, you need to extract me while you're still in the air, and move pretty damn fast to avoid those that can fly after us," said Nightwing hoping that the pilot understood that he only had one shot of picking up his target.

"Roger that Hive Devil. We'll have the means to extract you prepared before ETA," said the pilot, as the transport had such equipment needed for such things, and he gave the command for someone in the belly of the transport to do it.

"HTT-1, you don't have the given ETA. You have until the next 4 minutes. Get over here right NOW!" said Nightwing before cutting off communications with the transport and began fighting several Amazons that were able to catch up with him while climbing up the cliff.

"You are mine demon!" said Artemis leaping at Nightwing in a surprise attack from a nearby boulder seeing her chance at stabbing at his unguarded back and taking Hera's Scepter in one shot.

Of course, that was _before_ Nightwing spun around hitting Artemis with a high kick to the Amazon's face, and sent the Bana woman flying into the others. Nearing his destination upward, Nightwing made it to the top just before Diana came down on him from above, and he just barely dodged her attempt to grab Hera's Scepter by bending back a near impossible angle.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is why no one wants to play Twister with me at parties," said Nightwing getting back up and making a run for it, only to be stopped by a dome of green energy coming from Green Lantern's ring.

"You may have demonic blood in you, but unless you're the devil himself, I doubt you can escape this, and the others heading this way," said Green Lantern seeing the tired Nightwing panting and seeing the others closing the gap before having him completely surrounded.

"Okay! Okay! You got me," said Nightwing laughing slightly before putting his sword away and raising his hands up in surrender.

"Dude! How can you find this even remotely funny?" said Beast Boy seeing the grin on Nightwing's face.

"I don't find it funny in a cruel way. I just can't help, but look back at this crazy wild ride I went on fighting all of you, and how despite your best attempts...I still kicked your butts," said Nightwing letting out a chuckle seeing the others not as amused like he was.

Slowly, Green Lantern removed the dome of energy off of Nightwing, but kept the still glowing green ring aimed at the half-devil, and looked for any possible movements that would warrant another dome prison.

"Hera's Scepter, hand it over Nightwing, and come peacefully," said Diana extending her hand out to have him willingly give them the scepter rather then have it taken by force.

"Haven't you ever heard the old phrase 'finder's keepers and losers suck' before?" said Nightwing grinning further making the group that had him surround become more angry with him.

"She's being nice about this cousin. Quite frankly, I think we are all a little sick, and very tired of being nice right now," said Dante pointing his pistols at Nightwing while Nero took aim with his revolver.

"Join the club. You think I like being Mundus's servant? Any other day, I would gladly be Slade's apprentice all over again before going back to serving that demonic asshole, but I can't right now, and I'm not leaving here without this scepter," said Nightwing his own grin leaving him an was staring at Dante with deadly serious looking eyes.

"You keep saying that, but you never told us the reason, and I'm beginning to think there is no such reason," said Nero, as he was getting pissed off at hearing the same old story from Nightwing, and wanted to know the God damn answer.

"And I keep telling you that I can't!" said Nightwing getting frustrated by this, as he knew that if he spoke of what he learned, and the deal concerning Mundus came to light it would ruin everything.

"But I can," said Raven appearing behind the group that was behind Nightwing and made the half-devil turn around.

"Raven? Why would you tell them?" said Nightwing looking at her with his masked eyes while she looked back with her hooded one.

"Because if they know, then maybe they can help, and maybe you can give up serving this demon that uses this knowledge to chain you to him," said Raven removing her hood so he could see her face and the parting of her cape slightly revealed she was wearing his necklace.

"Don't," said Nightwing, as his voice was practically pleading with her, and what little of the bond they had left that wasn't being suppressed by Mundus was telling her not to either.

"Why should we hide this secret from them, when all it has done as a secret it cause us harm, and made everyone we call friends become suspicious of us," said Raven walking towards him and seeing him shift he head left and right cautiously at those around them.

"They aren't suspicious of you because you are innocent in all of this!" said Nightwing trying to make Raven realize that if she told them now all would be lost.

"So are you! So is our child!" said Raven seeing Nightwing tense at that while several gasps were heard, Beast Boy fainting, and several Amazons clenching their weapons tighter.

"Child? You mean Raven is pregnant?" said Dante seeing Raven not shying away from it and how she had no regret in being the Mother of Nightwing's yet to be born child.

"Yeah. Mundus..._showed_ me horrible visions. Visions of what will happen to Raven and the child if such news reaches certain...people," said Nightwing his masked eyes never leaving Raven's own while the sorceress reached out touching his face with a gentle pale hand.

"You mean torturing and killing them both for being demonic," said Nero having seen that look of fear in the one he loved before she came around, but the world populous wouldn't be so willing to be open-minded, and may try to hunt them down.

The religious sects of the world would call for an all out crusade to find Raven to kill her along with the child.

"Yeah," said Nightwing, as reached out to Raven, and caressed her face while loving the feel of it in his hands with it being vice versa for her too.

"So in return for your loyalty, Mundus promised to spare Raven, and the unborn child from any form of harm if you served him like you are now," said Batman, as this had become a reason why he never like to mix this line of work with romance, and tried to stay away from romances.

"Aside from all of you, only Mundus, and myself know of Raven's pregnancy. Not even Brother Blood knows," said Nightwing, as he had made sure that the cybernetic psychic didn't learn the truth.

"Dude! How many times did you go at it?" said Beast Boy only to be hit on the head by Cyborg since that was a personal question and he didn't want it known they had done it in the back of his car.

"Enough apparently," said Nightwing seeing Raven put her hood up to hide her blush at the question since for her it was very personal.

"Regardless, you are under arrest for stealing a Greek treasure from its God, and will be taken back Themyscira where your fate will be determined by Queen Hippolyta," said Artemis, as she hated speaking it, but that was one of the two reasons why they were sent aside from retrieving Hera's Scepter, and the half-devil's judgment must be swift even if it meant brining Nightwing to Themyscira.

"What?" said Diana looking to General Phillipus, who nodded in agreement, as that had been the Queen's order, and while it was in some sense against the rules, it was the will of the Queen.

"She speaks the truth Princess. Anyone, who retrieves Hera's Scepter for ill purposes, is a threat to our paradise, and according to laws set forth by the Gods themselves, must be brought to Amazon Justice I caught," said General Phillipus, as she remembered the laws regarding the Gods wishes should any such item made by the Gods be used in such a way, and what was to happen to the man who retrieved it.

"A man being judged before man hating women. There's no part of that situation that I like," said Dante making Nero, Lady, and Trish smirk at that comment.

"Well I don't really care what your Queen wants and I'm sure as hell not coming quietly with any of you," said Nightwing drawing out his bo staff while Raven stood beside him with her powers active and aimed at the Amazons.

Raven may not have liked what Nightwing had done in serving Emperor Mundus, but she respected his reason, as he was protecting her like he did the team when Slade had placed nano probes, and forced him to be the man's apprentice. She knew Nightwing's love was unquestionable, how he would go above and beyond to protect her, even if it meant that he had to serve the very scum he fought to bring down, and make deals with them in order to ensure her safety.

Nightwing always fought for her in some shape or form, so it was only fair she fight for him too, and if it meant going against the current status quo? Then so be it.

"Get away from him Raven. You don't want to do this. Not with the kid you're carrying you don't," said Cyborg seeing that same fire in her eyes Nightwing always has and knew that she wasn't going to lose her love again.

"And what would you have me do Cyborg? Let the Amazons or the Justice League take him away to be punished for doing something out of love for _me_? For _our_ child?!" said Raven glaring hatefully at the Amazons before her knowing that if they got their hands on Nightwing, then he was as good as dead, and she wouldn't have that.

Cyborg couldn't answer, as he didn't know what to say, and anything he did say would no doubt be viewed as betrayal in Raven's mind.

Sometimes being a big brother to Raven hurt her more then helped.

"Go," said Nightwing seeing Raven turn to him with a surprised look on her face.

"What? Nightwing why would you...?" said Raven, only to see the look on his face that told her to trust him this time, and to do as he said if just this once.

"Look into my mind Raven and see the location I want you to go in my head. Go there, as no one here knows about it, but me. Hurry!" said Nightwing showing her the place she needed to go, taking her Titan communicator, and at point she understood what he meant before turning into her soul self to fly off to that destination.

"She's getting away!" said Artemis, as she pointed at Raven while commanding one of her Bana Amazon archers to shoot her down.

The attempt was foiled by a Nightwing birdarang smashing the bow to pieces.

"Don't you know it's a sin to kill a bird as beautiful as her?" said Nightwing wondering well the hell his transport was.

"We'll make sure to tell her that when we bring your corpse before her," said Artemis, as she, and the Bana Amazons readied there weapons to force Nightwing into submission.

No sooner had they got ready for a fight that Nightwing moved his head slightly to the right, sporting grinning that was a devil's grin, and before anyone knew it, he had jumped high into the air. When he got high enough, Nightwing grabbed a cable deployed by the moving HHT above him with his empty hand, and began climbing up after putting away the bo staff.

"Now Nightwing's getting away!" said Dante firing both pistols at Nightwing while Lady, Trish, and Nero did the same with their guns hoping to wound Nightwing enough to make him lose his grip on the cable before falling hard onto the group.

No such luck in that plan, as the HHT got far away from their range of fire

(On the HTT)

"Welcome back sir," said one of the Hive soldiers on the transport helping Nightwing into the hold before the half-devil dusted himself off.

"What took you so long?" said Nightwing clearly displeased by the delay since he nearly got caught by his friends, the Justice League, and man hating Amazons.

"Sorry about that. We ran into some heavy turbulence on the way here delaying us a few more minutes. But at least were here and were able to retrieve you as planned," said the Hive solider grinning sheepishly at Nightwing.

"Yeah, but I lost my trench coat," said Nightwing since he really like his trench coat to begin with.

"What's the bug deal It's just a trench coat," said the Hive soldier before his face met Nightwing's fist and sent the man into the metal wall of the transport.

"Idiot," said Nightwing walking towards the front of the ship to speak to the pilot.

"Nightwing sir, we have a call from Brother Blood, and he wants a current status on the mission," said the pilot having reported in to Hive HQ that they got Nightwing.

"Tell Blood it was a success and that I got Hera's Scepter despite the opposition," said Nightwing seeing the pilot relay the orders back to HQ while he went back to take a seat to get some much needed rest.

As he rested, Nightwing had feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse, and it had something to do with this damn scepter Mundus wanted so badly.

(Far East-Unknown Location)

Raven transformed back to normal, as she landed silently on top of the mountain, finding the air a bit thin, but all the same pleasant, and clean without the scent of pollution that the cities of the world had. She could see why Nightwing told her to go here, as this was the home of the "True Master", and no one else knew its location except for an elite few people.

Fortunately, none of those elite few were looking for her, and if by chance one of them was they wouldn't expect to find a half-demon sorceress to look here.

"Hello? True Master?" said Raven walking up the steps of the house and knocked in the hopes that the warrior would answer.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and a _very_ old lady stepped out with a cane looking at Raven with keen eyes before smiling at her, and acted like an old sweet woman.

"Hello there my dear. How can I help you?" said the old woman seeing Raven looking at her with a calculated look.

"Um...I'm looking for the True Master," said Raven, as she was kind of expecting an old warrior of the male gender, and not that of the female variety.

"Many have tried to seek out the True Master, but not many can see with their eyes, and open their minds," said the old woman motioning for Raven to enter her home.

"I'm not here to be trained if that's what you are thinking," said Raven finding the place had a serenity based lifestyle to it.

"Too bad. From the way you move, you could use it, and not rely on the powers you wield," said the old woman seeing the shock on Raven's face if only for a half a second.

'She's the True Master,' thought Raven knowing that this old woman was no ordinary old woman at all.

"I saw the surprise flash in your eyes my dear. You find this to believe, but not all great masters of martial arts were men, and I happen to be living proof of that," said the old woman sitting down in the kitchen area eating some sushi and a hot cup of tea.

"You are the True Master. The one that Nightwing mention when he left the Titans to train," said Raven, as she had been surprised by this, and she suspected so was Nightwing when he was Robin.

"So that is what my pupil calls himself these days. I must admit I'm impressed that you caught on so fast in who I was really was. You did much better then him, but then again you weren't so hell bent in getting to the top to train with me, and now that you are here we might as well talk. My name is Chui-Hui, but many call me the 'True Master,'" said Chui-Hui, as she sat down to finish her meal, and looked at Raven now sitting down across from her.

"Chui-Hui, I came here to seek sanctuary, and possible protection from outside forces that seek to end my life," said Raven seeing the woman look back her with questionable eyes that wished to know more.

"That is quite a request you ask of me. Especially, when I don't know your name," said Chui seeing Raven seem a bit hesitant in telling it.

"It's Raven," said Raven seeing Chui-Hui nod at this before sipping some tea.

"Ah, you are the one that captured his heart," said Chui-Hui seeing Raven use her hood to cover more of her face to keep the blush away.

"He told you about me?" said Raven, as she didn't know that Nightwing had talked about her to the True Master when he was still Robin, and anything else she didn't know about.

"Enough to know that he loves you. The fact that Nightwing told you to come here where no one would find you means that something has happened to my student," said Chui-Hui seeing Raven nod at her assumption since that was pretty much the case here.

"Will you give me sanctuary then True Master?" said Raven hopefully, as it would mean she could hopefully give birth to the child here away from all the evil of the world.

"I will, in return for telling me what has happened to my student, and why exactly you need sanctuary from the outside world," said Chui-Hui wanting to know just exactly what had happened to her student.

"Agreed. It all started just a few months ago when our team the Teen Titans was fighting a criminal named Slade," said Raven, as she began telling the grueling tale of what had happened since Nightwing left the True Master's home when he was Robin up until just before having her come to this peaceful mountain top.

Raven could only hope that where Nightwing was, he was alive, and finding a way to fight Mundus in his own way.

Nightwing was a Teen Titan and it's what a Titan does for a living

Fighting impossible odds.

(A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I had so very few reviews the last couple of times. COME ON! Until next time PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-A Devil Doing What's Right

"Well that was fun," said Dante finding himself along with Lady, Nero, and Trish back on the Invisible Jet letting his wounds heal along with everyone else except John Stewart having gone to the Watchtower to heal there while taking Batman with him.

"It could be worse," said Nero, as he polished his revolver, and spun it around before he holstered it.

"How?" said Lady, as she looked at them with mild curiosity, and wanted to know what Nero was thinking?

"Those Amazons could have tried to kill us," said Dante letting a chuckle leave his mouth with Nero following since that did seem pretty funny.

"Killed you two maybe, but not us," said Trish smirking at the two male half-devils, who seemed to think about it before shrugging, and went back to relaxing until the next battle came.

"The question is how do we get Nightwing back?" said Cyborg, as he wished they had an answer to the situation, and rubbed the back of his still skin covered head.

"With Raven gone to the secret location given to her by Nightwing, it will be difficult to convince him to not use Hera's Scepter, and betray Mundus," said Jason Blood, as he was in deep thought about the situation, and wondered where Nightwing had told Raven to go through their bond.

"Even if we could find a trail leading to Raven, Nightwing has been all over the world, he has just as many secrets as Raven does, and probably has just as many hiding spots," said Cyborg, as he sighed while his computerized brain began working on finding the best places that Raven could go to hide that only Nightwing knew of.

"Friend Diana, what do you think we should do?" said Starfire, as she was two rows of seating behind Diana, and wanted to hear the Amazon's opinion on this.

"While I do not condone Nightwing's betrayal on a deal that is most likely false, I cannot blame him either since I have seen that his fears for losing Raven are somewhat valid, and respect him for the fact he would do whatever it took to protect the one he loves most. I would do the same if it happened to my Amazon Sisters," said Diana, as she had remembered what happened with Faust, and how she had to do what needed to be done to save her sisters.

"You did once actually," said Superman's voice on the screen smiling at her and she in turn smiled back.

Unlike Bruce, she could always count on the Man of Steel to give her a warm smile, and bring some sort of comfort after a hard fought battle.

"Hi Kal. Nightwing unfortunately got away with Hera's Scepter, my Amazon Sisters left for Themyscira to report what happened to my Mother, and were currently out of leads," said Diana seeing understanding eyes and that of concern since she had her fair share of battle wounds from what he could see.

"Batman filled us in while John was getting patched up. He's speaking to Dr. Fate right now, but for some reason he's not telling me, and I think he knows that if I find out we will both disapprove," said Superman since both of them had on several occasions been known to disapprove of Batman's methods since they were so cloak and dagger.

"It probably has something to do with Nightwing and trying to remove the demonic blood that his cousin gave him," said Diana knowing that had been Batman's main objective in regards to his family.

"Not that surprising really. Bruce has always had problems with the supernatural on some subconscious level, but has always been able to keep it under control up until now, and I think this thing with Nightwing now being half demonic is getting to him inside. It's just how Batman is Diana and is just the kind of thing we have to tolerate at the moment," said Superman seeing Diana's eyes fill with sorrow and the Man of Steel had to fight the wince that wanted to come to his face.

"I agree. Do you think you can talk to some of the other magic based superheroes in the League to track down Raven? With her being pregnant, Raven's energy signature must be giving off some kind of pulse, and should be detected if they searched hard enough," said Diana knowing that if they could find Raven, then they had some kind of chance to get Nightwing to switch back, and help defeat Mundus.

"I talk to them. You should head back to the Watchtower to get patched up. When you're ready, you along with the Titans can attack the Hive Academy's HQ, and can try to take back Hera's Scepter," said Superman since finding the scepter's magic signature would not be difficult and could track its location to Nightwing.

"We may not have that kind of time," said Diana, as she was thinking the same thing, but the time they needed to rest wasn't in their favor, and the sooner they launched an attack on the Hive Academy HQ the sooner they could get Hera's Scepter back from the hands of Mundus.

"Are you sure you can attack now given your injuries?" said Superman, as he didn't want any of them to die because they were not at full strength, and taken down when their foes prayed on their injuries.

"Hopefully, we'll get them by surprise, and use it to our advantage in taking them down soon after," said Diana, as she secretly felt her heart thumping faster at his concern, and wondered if Bruce would have felt the same way.

Knowing Batman, he would have ended the communication, and prepared for battle on his end without telling her.

"All the same, I'm contacting Titans East, and sending them to back you up since they are currently closer to your destination then you are. They'll contact you and coordinate their efforts in storming the place to keep a large portion of your opposition at bay," said Superman since he'd feel better if Diana had some fresh backup should things go bad with her plan.

"Thanks Kal. Diana out," said Diana, as she ended the transmission, and went back to fully flying the ship.

"So...," said Dante having listened to the conversation with somewhat keen interest.

"So what exactly?" said Diana trying to ignore the chuckle that left Dante and Nero's lips.

"So when are you two going to get married?" said Dante smiling at seeing Diana blush and he then laughed at seeing her scowl soon after he started laughed at her crimson facial reaction.

"Were not like that. Kal is my friend," said Diana though if one had some keen hearing they would detect a sense of sorrow in that voice of hers.

"Right and I'm not one of the twin sons of Sparda. You may not admit it, but it's written all over your face, and by the tone of voice you have when speaking to Superman. I have seen that kind of smile before with my own Mother when she told me and my brother Vergil about our old man. You have that same smile my Mother had when she described Father to us and how he was honorable to a fault. I see a lot of my own Father's qualities that my Mother told us about in the big man," said Dante, as he saw Diana trying to deny these feelings about the Man of Steel, and everyone on the Invisible Jet saw what Dante saw.

"But he's with another," said Diana trying to use Lois as a means to get them to rethink the idea of her and Superman being together.

"Oh, you mean that whole thing with that Lois Lane chick that he's rumored to be seeing right? Oh please! Lois's selfish, egotistical, thinks about her own career while not caring if she's stepping over other people, and between us I think she abuses the whole 'save me Superman!' thing," said Nero earning him a few chuckles from the Titans, Trish, Lady, and Dante since it was pretty funny to them.

'I can't argue with that, no matter how much I want to,' thought Diana, as she wondered if Kal had ever thought of her beyond that of friendship, and if he had a chance to leave Lois...would he?

Deciding to think about this later and her "relationship" with Bruce, Diana piloted the Invisible Jet to head towards the Hive Academy HQ.

(Themyscira-At the Moment)

"We failed you my Queen, "said Phillipus kneeling before Hippolyta, as did the other Amazons, and saw that the woman that ruled over Themyscira since its founding was not very happy.

"So Hera's Scepter is in the hands of this demonic entity named Mundus. What of this fallen hero named Nightwing?" said Hippolyta having heard the report from both her trusted General Phillipus and Artemis though the latter spoke hatefully about this half-demon warrior that bested her in combat.

"Yes. He is apparently the nephew of a very powerful demon on his Mother's side of the family and was given his demon blood through his cousin. The demon's name is Sparda," said Phillipus seeing out of the corner of her eye that Artemis was seething with barely controlled rage.

Being bested by a male was one thing. Being bested by a half-demon male was another thing all together for a Bana Amazon.

"Sparda. I do not know this demon per say, but I imagine several of the Gods have, and would have much to say on him if they could. What of this Nightwing's cousin?" said Hippolyta, as she needed to know where this fallen hero's relative aligned himself with, and if he needed to be removed?

"He was fighting Nightwing my Queen along with the help of another half-demon that looked to be his brother or another relative," said Phillipus, as she had seen the battle between the 3 half-devils, and was awed by their fight.

"Could it be a trick? Some way to fool everyone of their involvement in this?" said Hippolyta, as she was thinking about what to do with these knew developments.

"No my Queen. They were with Princess Diana on the Invisible Jet and the battle the two half-demons had with Nightwing was not something to be taken lightly. They fought him, as if they were his mortal enemies, and Nightwing had returned it fully with everything he had," said Phillipus, as the other Amazons could testify to the swordsmanship skills these half-demons possessed.

"No doubt their demon blood had a hand in that," said Hippolyta, as demons related to each other tended to fight in such a way, and fight like how Phillipus described it.

"There is more Queen Hippolyta. The reason that this fallen hero has joined Mundus is because of a _female_ half-demon named Raven. She is...caring his _child_," said Artemis, as she spat out the last word like it was evil, and wished she could kill Nightwing after he had handed her a humiliating defeat like he did with her other Bana sisters.

"So he's serving Mundus to be with her in some way?" said Hippolyta wondering what Artemis was getting at and motioned for her to continue.

"Yes. If we were to capture this half-demon woman, we could use her to have Nightwing return Hera's Scepter before it can be used, and prevent the Gods from having to step in," said Artemis, as she smiles while keeping her face low enough not to be seen, and away from the eyes of Hippolyta.

"My Queen, there could be a significant downside to this plan, as Nightwing will become angered, and possibly unleash his demonic rage upon us many of our sisters would die," said Phillipus, as she had seen his skills with, and without the sword he used.

Nightwing was not to be taken lightly if angered.

"Both of you have good point, but none of you can act on them now, as your teams are injured, and so are you. Go to the Healing Isle and get your wounds taken care of while I consult the Oracle for guidance," said Hippolyta seeing her Amazons Sisters had indeed been in a fierce battle at the Temple of Hades.

When her Amazon Sisters left, Hippolyta looked out the window of her room, and gazed out into the sea beyond the island wondering what to make of this new development. This half-demon woman named Raven was a key person in this battle to save the world, but at the same time so was Nightwing, and this news of him being related to a powerful demon named Sparda. She had heard that name before somewhere, Hippolyta was sure of it, and while she couldn't remember off the top of her royal head what she remembered, it was something to look into.

Heading to the Oracle, Hippolyta made a mental note to ask Menalippe to help look into this information regarding the demon Sparda, and why it seemed to hold some relevance to this situation in Man's World.

(The Far East-True Master's Home)

"So that's what happened to my student," said Chui-Hui, as she sipped her tea, and let Raven have some from her tea kettle.

"Yes. Ever since he was forced to serve Mundus, I have sensed his grief, his regret in betraying the Titans like this, but at the same time I sense his resolved to make things right, and determination to come back to me. He loves me Chui-Hui. I know it," said Raven holding her cup gently in her hands while smiling fondly into the tea.

"To serve a cruel master in an effort to protect the ones he loves so much from harm is someone that you must hold onto for as long as you can my dear. If given the chance, I will help you give birth to the child here in this place, and see to it the child is protected from those that would try to hurt you both," said Chui-Hui, as she had experience with brining children into this world, and felt she was more then up to the task of bringing Raven's child into it too.

"Thank you Chui-Hui. I am honored," said Raven, as she bowed her head, and took a sip of her tea.

"After you're done your tea, I want you to go rest in the spare bedroom I have, and I will have my warriors get things ready for the long Months ahead," said Chui-Hui, as she rose from her seat, and headed out the door to find her Guardians.

'Nightwing, please be safe,' thought Raven, as she put her arms around her belly feeling the slowly growing being inside her womb, and sensed her child was all right despite all the stress she herself was under.

Whatever deity out there, Raven hoped would here her prayers, and keep her love alive.

(Hive Academy HQ)

The transport landed without delay, as Nightwing got out of it, and headed for Brother Blood's office knowing the psychic cyborg was waiting for him with Hera's Scepter. Some of his strength had returned during that time, which was fortunate since Nightwing felt his body had become completely spent at the moment he entered the transport out of Greece, and needed a long nap before returning to this place.

Heading towards the Headmaster's office, Nightwing was beginning to have second thoughts about handing this magical artifact over to Brother Blood, and that of Mundus himself. Even if he had no idea what it was needed for, Nightwing knew it was something evil, and would bring destruction to all life in the world. Raven would never forgive him for that and there child no less would hate him as well for brining untold suffering upon everything that was pure.

'But if I don't do this, then all that I love now will be lost, and Raven will be gone from this world along with our child,' thought Nightwing, as images of them together in his mind flooded his senses, and the child they would have together.

How could he try to protect them when all he was doing was betraying them?

Clutching Hera's Scepter in his hands, Nightwing walked calculatingly towards Brother Blood's office, his breathing steady, his muscles tense, and his mind focused for what it was that awaited him beyond the man's doors. Nightwing's only hope was that no matter what happened, no matter the outcome, and no matter how Mundus's wrath was...Raven would live to give birth to there child that would one day grow up to take his place in this world as one of its many heroes.

(Invisible Jet)

"Were near the Hive Academy right now. Just give the signal and we'll attack to create a diversion away from you guys," said Speedy with his team in the background on his Titan communicator to Wonder Woman and she nodded to him in agreement.

It had taken some quick flying, but after dropping Cyborg off to let him fix his metal body, the Invisible Jet took off, and headed for the Hive Academy HQ. They had easily made contact with Titans East, who were already near the area, and were ready to take down Brother Blood.

"We will. Make sure you make a lot of noise when you begin the fight. With most of the Hive Academy's students along with Hive robots fighting you, we will sneak in from the roof on a higher level, and take down anyone that gets in our way," said Diana, as she had seen the blueprints of the Hive Academy HQ, and saw where the Headmaster's office was.

That would be there entry point.

"Right! Speedy out," said Speedy before ending the communication

(Hive Academy HQ)

When Nightwing entered the room, he found Brother Blood waiting for him, as expected since he was told everything, and saw the cyborg psycho smiling at him. Nightwing of course wanted nothing more, then to slice this foolish mortal in half, and show the Hive Headmaster just how insignificant his life was.

"Welcome Nightwing. I see you were successful in getting Hera's Scepter. Perhaps you should consider being a villain rather then a lowly hero like your fellow Titans?" said Brother Blood before Nightwing forcefully handed him the scepter.

"Yeah whatever. Where's the portal so Mundus can see what I got him?" said Nightwing finding that the portal was not in the room like before.

"I had to close it. We have to head to the roof where I'm going to reopen the portal so we can show the results of your well earned victory over the Justice League and the Titans," said Brother Blood before walking out of the room and Nightwing right behind him since he would need to report to the Emperor immediately upon his return.

"You'll have to excuse me if I not jumping with joy," said Nightwing sarcastically, as they went up the elevator lift, and onto the roof section of the Academy where the writing along with the ruins that make up the portal had been set up after the transport left.

"It will make little difference if you do that or not since Mundus is going to be pleased with getting the item he needs for his plans," said Brother Blood before began the means to activate the somewhat large portal allowing the shadowy three eyed form of Mundus to appear.

"_**Brother Blood, I see you have in your possession Hera's Scepter, and thus it means Nightwing was successful in retrieving it before his **__**former**__** friends tried to stop him,"**_ said Mundus seeing Nightwing tense at that since he still considered them his friends and hoped they could understand what he was doing was for the right reasons.

"Yes I was. Now since I've done what you asked, why do you even need this? It opens a portal to Mount Olympus and to Themyscira the home of the Amazons," said Nightwing wondering if Mundus will tell or simply kill him now that it's over.

"_**I am well aware of such things that the scepter can do my servant. However, it is not just a key to making a portal to those two locations, and given the right influence can open a portal to other places. Portals to other realms can be opened depending on the scepter's holder, allowing a realm of their choice to opened provided that they have the blessing of that deity, or God that rules the chosen realm,"**_ said Mundus having learned of this particular loophole that would allow him to complete his plans to take over the human realm.

"Wait! You want to open a large enough portal to the demon realm. You want to create a portal to let out an army of demons to take over the Earth," said Nightwing looking at Brother Blood, who didn't seem to mind the idea, and the fallen hero had a feeling that Mundus had promised the villain immunity against the demonic hordes that were itching to get here when they arrived.

"_**Very good Nightwing. It seems your intelligence level is almost as high as your level of fighting. However, the key for my plan to work now is you Nightwing, and requires the demonic energy from your Devil Bringer,"**_ said Mundus seeing Nightwing tense at that and sensed the reluctance to do so when looking at his right arm.

'I'm the key to the end of the world as we know it. Was this what it felt like for you when you were the key for Trigon to enter this world Raven? Was the burden this big for you like it is for me right now?' thought Nightwing, as he tightened his hand into a fist, and the leather glove like part of his costume could be heard stretching in the process.

"Why do you look so down Nightwing? You shouldn't be since what you are about to do will help remove the stain of your uncle's betrayal to his demon brethren from well over 2000 years ago," said Brother Blood wondering why Nightwing was having such impact from his consciousness?

"What my uncle did was right then and it's right now to keep demons in their own realm!" said Nightwing before drawing his sword and pointing it at Brother Blood.

"_**So you have chosen the human race over the demonic one that would call you family? The same human race that your teacher is from, who even now is trying to find a way to purge the very demonic blood in your body from it, and make you human again. The very humans that would hunt down the woman you love and kill your unborn child with her!"**_ said Mundus getting infuriated by Nightwing's insubordination and was not going to lose his chance to have a portal connect to the demon realm that only Hera's Scepter could close.

A scepter Mundus's servant had in his possession at the moment.

"No one will get to Raven or our child. Not you, not the Justice League, and certainly not a horde of demons you intend to unleash upon the world," said Nightwing before the sound of an explosion was heard from the ground floor of the Academy and the alarms inside the complex blared indicating they had intruders.

Seeing his chance, Nightwing moved swiftly, and cut the robotic hand of Brother Blood that held the scepter before performing a low sweep kick that knocked the villain off his feet. The robotic hand that got sent flying into the air while still holding onto the scepter was still their spinning before Nightwing jumped up to get it and landed near the roofs edge.

Prying the robotic hand off the scepter, Nightwing sheathed his sword before looking over the roof edge, and saw it was a pretty steep fall if he went down that road. As he looked back a Brother Blood, who was now back to his feet, the man looked pretty upset at the moment, and Mundus was...well angered doesn't seem to be the right definition for whatever could be described burning in those three eyes of his.

"_**You are just as traitorous as Sparda was 2000 years ago!"**_ said Mundus angrily, as he shot a blast of energy at Nightwing, who barely dodge it, as it grazed his ribs causing them to be burned, and found himself engaging a rather angry Brother Blood.

"You'll pay for taking my hand boy!" said Brother Blood fighting Nightwing with his own martial arts fighting style.

"I don't see what the problem. It makes you look more appealing. Now all you need is to attach a mechanical claw and you'll look like the older brother of that villain from that Inspector Gadget show," said Nightwing trying to fight of Blood, but in his current state it wasn't easy, and Mundus's energy attacks weren't helping.

Nightwing blocked a kick, dodged a punch, leaped back near a corner ledge, and after pushing back Brother Blood when he moved into the kill dodged another blast of energy from Mundus. It wasn't easy since the injuries he had already sustained in Greece were not fully healed yet and the injuries from Mundus grazing hit on his ribs wasn't sitting so well either.

"_**You are weakened. You cannot hope to fight the two of us off and live to tell the tale Nightwing. I will be merciful though and give you this **__**one**__**chance**__** to serve me by using Hera's Scepter to open the portal to the demonic realm. If you don't Raven will die and so will your child!"**_ said Mundus before he began to attack Nightwing's mind sending a variety of images of Raven with child in pain at the hands of those that Nightwing wished to protect making him scream out in pain from the attack.

"Do what he commands Nightwing. Would the end result of such actions that Mundus desires be so bad for you or your future family? You will be praised as hero to the demon world, you will honored by all that serve Mundus, and will no doubt be given your own private army of demons with your future castle that would provide further protection for them," said Brother Blood seeing Nightwing pound his fist into the floor creating a small crater with his Devil Bringer activated.

Had the scepter been in his hand, it would have been crushed in his grip, and would have been useless.

'I don't know what to do. I know that Mundus gives only false promises and that this is one of those times, but...the images are so real. What do I do!?' thought Nightwing letting his demonic hand cover his head while gripping the scepter in his left hand tightly too.

"_Don't give in Nightwing,"_ said Raven calling out to him through their bond, as she felt his pain from where she was, and needed to call out to him.

'Raven?!' thought Nightwing trying to block out the images plaguing his mind.

"_Listen to me and don't do what they want. So long as you don't give in, those images will not come to pass, and we can still be together. Don't make the same mistake I did with my Father,"_ said Raven, as she felt the connection weakening, and Mundus trying to block her out like before.

'She's right. If I give in now, I'll fail Raven, our child, and the world. I won't give in. I can't give in!' thought Nightwing, as he slowly got up from the ground, and glared at Mundus along with Brother Blood before flipping them off with his Devil Bringer hand.

"_**Still you defy me? Then DIE!"**_ said Mundus in a furious rage hitting Nightwing dead on in the chest with demonic energy that went right through him causing the half-devil to fall back over the ledge after he dropped Hera's Scepter on the roof.

'Raven, I'm sorry. I did the right thing, but I made you pay for it in the end, and now our child will grow up without a Father,' thought Nightwing, as he fell off the roof, and down to the ground.

His last thoughts were of Raven and the child he would never know.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Took me all day writing this, but I got it done, and I'm pretty happy with it. Please review since I'm not getting as many as I would like. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Devil's Prejudice

Nightwing's mind was in a haze when he felt his body hit the ground so soon for one so high up on a tall building and wondered if this was like some kind of repeat of history in falling off tall buildings. As his body screamed out in pain, Nightwing thought of Raven, their child still in her womb, and what gender their child was though it never mattered to him what gender the child was so long as he could love the fruits of their intimate labors.

Though Nightwing would hardly call it labor in his mind.

Nightwing's mind faltering from the loss of blood, his body in pain from the fall, and Mundus's attack prior to it making him feel signs of blacking out. He could hear voices around him with flashes of himself being moved, the sound of battle before being sent to someplace silent in a room on a table. He could make out images of people that came into the room, as they looked down at him, but even with his demon enhanced eyesight, it was still difficult to see who it was, and it hurt to move when he could.

(Flashback-6 Hours Ago)

Diana had the Invisible Jet hovering next to the giant "H" that Brother Blood had his students construct on the right tower that connected at the middle to the other. She used the Kryptonian laser guns Superman had installed into it a few Months ago and blew a massive hole into the right tower before turning the Invisible Jet to the side so it could unload her passengers off to fight the foes inside the now damaged "H".

"Hurry up and retrieve Nightwing and if possible get Hera's Scepter before it's used for something the world will never be ready for," said Diana, as she had heard of the various times in the world that Zeus had unleashed his wrath on various cities that had found the Godly scepter, and how those places could no longer sustain life if any.

"Were on it!" said Dante giving a mock salute before leaping out of the opening and into the hole that Diana created for him.

Behind Dante were Batman, Starfire, Beast Boy, Trish, Lady, and Nero hurrying to find Nightwing along with the scepter he held in his possession. Soon the sounds of gun shots, star bolts, and martial art based combat taking place before Diana moved the Invisible Jet more to the right around the right tower of the "H" she had damaged.

"Everything seems to be progressing smoothly with the fighting, as every villain inside of the Hive building was caught off guard, and everything seems to be in our favor," said Diana, as she was doing a scan of the building, and finding that the various superhero teams were moving were progressing very well through it.

"Kal, this is Diana, the plan is going well, and we should be able to look for Nightwing shortly," said Diana, as she spoke to Superman, who was on the Watchtower listening in on the battle, and she could see Green Arrow behind him listening in from her screen.

"I'm seeing the battle from up here using various satellites in space and were picking up some unusual energy readings from the rooftop on the right tower that's above you," said Superman, as he was watching the battle from various satellite images, and saw what Diana was seeing.

"I'll check it out with Etrigan and the other Titans to see what it is," said Diana, as she had now moved the Invisible Jet more to the right, and began to fly up to the roof area.

Only for something to fall right on top of the Invisible Jet leaving a heavy indent on the vehicle while leaving a trail of red liquid to slowly fall around it to make the Invisible Jet not so Invisible anymore. Looking up, Diana along with the others gasped at seeing the form of Nightwing's back, and his wounds leaking bleed all over her outer ship.

"_**By Merlin's beard,"**_ said Etrigan, as he saw the prone form of the half-devil, and the large wound the young warrior took at the hands of Emperor Mundus.

"Get him in here now!" said Diana, as she skillfully moved the Invisible Jet away while making sure Nightwing didn't fall off, and cut his life short.

Etrigan moved quickly since he could handle it no problem while Cyborg informed the teams inside of the Hive HQ that they had Nightwing. While this was happening, Diana was seeing a ship on the roof of the Hive HQ that looked like a transport, and saw it flying away.

(With Raven)

"AHHHH!" said Raven crying out from the sensation she felt while on her bed, as she had tears in her eyes, and clutched her chest in pain when she felt the feeling of it coming from Nightwing.

"What is it young one," said Chui-Hui, as she ran to Raven's side, and held her close like a Mother would her child.

"It's Nightwing! He's in pain. Oh Azar! The baby!" said Raven, as she feared the stress, and the pain would kill the child too before she focused her powers to protect it from harm.

She wasn't the only one, as the amulet she wore glowed brightly, and amplified Raven's powers to the means of protecting the child from harm of the said stress her body was under. While this happened, Raven felt through her bond with her lover that he was still in a great deal of pain, and lost in the sea of his own mind. She had seen from his mind's memories the confrontation with Brother Blood, the reason behind Nightwing's mission by Brother Blood to get Hera's Scepter, and what Mundus did to nearly kill him.

"Are you all right?" said Chui-Hui, as she quickly got Raven some tea, which the woman drank it down, and found her body being in less pain shortly after.

"I'm better now. Thank you Chui-Hui. But Nightwing is in pain from being attacked by Mundus. I want to go to him, but in my condition, I'll only direct all of our enemies in my direction, and Nightwing will get hurt more since he'll try to stop them," said Raven, as she used her powers to check up on the growing baby inside of her, and felt the joy that they had created was still all right.

"You must have faith that Nightwing will be okay my dear. After all, I don't train those that see me to die right away in battle, but to survive them, and come back to the one's they love," said Chui-Hui, as she saw Raven become comforted by that, and knew that one as wise as the True Master could be trusted with such matters.

(Back on the Invisible Jet)

"_**Nightwing needs medical attention and fast!"**_ said Etrigan brining in the bloody body of Nightwing, who was barely breathing, and was gurgling blood out from his mouth.

"Raven," said Nightwing in barely audible whisper, as he let the world fall into darkness around him, and he lost all sense of time in the process.

(End Flashback)

Right now, Nightwing was in the Watchtower, on a table with various machines hooked up to him to monitor his condition, and inscriptions of spells written all around the room to keep him from breaking out of the room when he recovered. He was their patient and their prisoner all in one until they could get any answers out of him concerning his past actions with the Hive Academy.

Nightwing could feel his body healing thanks to it being half demonic and wondered if he would still be alive had he still been human? The answer would have been no of course since only a devil of Sparda's blood whether full or half could withstand an attack like that from the Prince of Darkness.

'Well it could be worse. I could be in the clutches of Brother Blood and Mundus with no means to defend myself,' thought Nightwing, as he looked around his "room", and found it was a cross between a cell and a hospital room.

In the room that was his, Nightwing could barely see Dr. Fate behind him in a floating meditative position, Zatanna slight to the man's right, and Batman right next to her with his ever serious expression on his face.

"He's awake," said Batman walking closer to Nightwing's head, but kept himself just out of arms reach, and stared at the upside down face of his adopted son.

"Either that or I am having a really bad nightmare," said Nightwing smirking at Batman, who was clearly not amused by the joking, and turned to Fate, and the man nodded in understanding.

"We must begin immediately if there is to be any success," said Fate, as he now stood to the side of Nightwing's bed, and his hands were surrounded by magical energy with Zatanna getting her magic ready too.

"Begin what?" said Nightwing, as he looked at the two magic users, and then his former teacher with a questioning look.

"To remove the demonic side of you that your cousin gave from his blood," said Zatanna, as she began to move her hands with her magic wand in the right one around, and was getting ready to use her magic on him.

"What? Why? Dante's blood was what saved me ever since I was first hospitalized after saving Raven during our battle with Slade!" said Nightwing, as he now tried to break his restraints, but in his current condition, it was nearly impossible, and the writing on the walls seem to glow a little when he tried to call forth his devil powers.

"Because I don't want you to be this _thing_ that Dante turned you into. You are my son by law and to see you turned into this _unnatural thing_ by your _cousin_ is something that has to be corrected immediately," said Batman, as he didn't like Dante very much, and he certainly didn't like his former student being turned into something demonic by that said person.

"If that's the case, then why not simply try this out on Etrigan, and separate him from Jason Blood," said Nightwing, as he saw Fate drawing on more of his magic, and Batman keeping himself where he was.

"Because Jason would die if we did, but you will not, and I won't have _my_ ward being a creature like your _cousin_ made you," said Batman, as he had tolerated many creatures, demons, and other nonhuman people in his time yet when it came to _his_ family...well it was just something the man couldn't embrace it.

However, the one thing Batman could _not_ stand even more was his surrogate son being transformed into a demonic entity, and something that was not the boy he knew.

"Figures. It always has to be your way, huh Bruce? If you can't get it your way, then you make it yours, and consciousness be damn with the feelings of others that stand in your way. No wonder Diana or Cat Woman don't try to embrace a long lasting relationship with you since they probably see you as not but a control freak that always has to be right," said Nightwing, as he wished to be somewhere else right now, and with Raven by his side with their child in her arms.

"I only do this because it is right and at the moment what I feel is right is getting you back to being human," said Batman, as he wanted his _human_ ward back, and not this half-demon _thing_ that was before him.

"Dante and the others will stop you," said Nightwing, as he knew that Dante, Trish, Lady, and Nero wouldn't let something like this happen to him.

"They don't have any means to get up here and even if they did, it will be too late to stop what is about to happen. Begin!" said Batman, as he nodded to Fate, who began the ever delicate process while silently glad that Diana had been able to take Nightwing's body to the Watchtower, and Batman just teleported up thus leaving Nightwing's demonic family without a means to get here.

"I won't become your ward again Bats. I'll just defy you again and again just to make sure you suffer for your actions," said Nightwing, as he grinned despite the situation, as his train of thought was directed at leaving his former teacher's side again, and being with Raven.

"That's where I come in after were done. Once we've got your demon blood taken out, were going to wipe your mind of the previous events leading up to what made you this way, and find out where you stashed Raven," said Zatanna, as she had never approved of Raven being aloud to be so active considering the prophecy she had fulfilled, and only because it was stopped did the League leave her alone.

For the moment anyway.

"And what are you going to do to Raven? Seal up her powers too?" said Nightwing, as he knew Raven was fine just the way she was, and it was wrong to mess with someone so perfect in his eyes.

"No. Something else that requires her to be in the same place as you are right now," said Zatanna, as she saw Nightwing's eyes widen behind his mask, and his anger began to start up the demonic blood in him.

"You would terminate her child? _**OUR CHILD?!"**_ said Nightwing, as the devils blood that was his uncle's own, and now rightfully his surged forward transforming him into the demonic knight similar to Dante.

With this sudden burst of power, Nightwing broke his right arm free of the restraints, grabbed Fate by the throat, threw the man into Zatanna before she could finish speaking her spell, and tried to get out of his other restrains. Batman immediately acted by trying to keep Nightwing pinned down and had nearly succeeded until Nightwing through him back with his free arm before trying again to get free. The room was shaking violently, as the spell empowered writings on the walls glowed further, and were being overwhelmed by this sudden power that Nightwing was giving off.

"Stop him before he tears this room completely apart!" said Batman, as he got up, and readied several of his trusty gadgets

"_**YOU WILL NOT HURT HER! YOU WILL NOT HURT OUR CHILD! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL TO PIECES!"**_ yelled Nightwing finally free from his shackles and was looking the 3 member of the Justice League with angry demonic eyes.

Unbeknown to the 4 people in that room, there was another battle being waged not far from it, and it was getting very heated in terms of arguing.

(Watchtower-Not Far Away)

"Look, I don't care where I'm restricted from, but I do care about my cousin, and if you don't get out of my way so I can find Nightwing I'm going to blow your head off!" said Dante pointing his gun right at Green Arrow, who was doing his best to not be intimated with the half-devil with a fully loaded pistol aimed at his head, and the other half-devil next to him with a very large revolver aimed at his temple.

When Batman had teleported before their eyes, the group knew that something was up, and it concerned Nightwing since man in the bat suit wouldn't leave unless it was just that. Using the Titans East communicators, Dante was able to get a hold of Cyborg, and the metal man was able to get them onto the Watchtower along with the other Titans. No sooner had that happened, did Green Arrow try to stop them since they didn't have the necessary clearance to be on the Watchtower, and had to remove them.

Hence the current hostile situation.

"I don't know where he is! The instant Diana got him here to the Watchtower, Dr. Fate, and Zatanna took him to a room they said was prepared for him. They didn't say where though, as he looked pretty bad when he first arrived, and needed immediate care," said Green Arrow seeing the angry look in Nero's eyes and the "click" sound from the back of revolver indicating the gun was cocked back to fire.

But what really terrified him was the giant rocket launcher the woman behind him had that was aimed at his back.

"Where are those two now?" said Lady, as she was thinking of using her prized rocket launcher on the place, and get some much needed attention to what they wanted.

"I don't know! I'm not into all that sorcery stuff so what they do is none of my business and I stay clear of it," said Green Arrow, who saw the group of devils look at each other with their eyes, and then back to him before they removed their weapons away from the poor hero's face and back.

"Anyone who could point us in the right direction Arrow Man?" said Dante, as he knew that time was of the essence with possibly rescuing his cousin from the hands of various "goody goody" heroes of the Justice League, and it needed to be done fast.

Before Green Arrow could answer or retort to the name Dante gave him, the devils of this group felt an incredible spike of energy coming to their left, and could tell it was their fellow brethren. They knew from that spike of power that whatever was happening with Nightwing, it was not good, and that he was activating his Devil Trigger to get himself free from whatever prison he had been locked away in.

"This way!" said Trish, as she ran towards the power Nightwing was giving off, and the sounds of fighting were getting louder, and the sound of something hitting walls...hard!

This didn't go unnoticed of course, as many superheroes were drawn this commotion, and soon found themselves outside of Nightwing's room. Many of them were wondering what was going on, as the room was supposedly of limits to many, and were not aloud inside of it.

It didn't matter, as just seconds later, one of the walls gave way to something, or rather _someone_ being thrown through it before hitting another wall making a large indentation in it.

It was the bloody form of Dr. Fate.

"That...does not look promising," said Dante, as he saw the sorcerer trying to gasp for air, and to breathe from the beating he had taken all this time.

"Ya think?" said Nero, as the fire that was in the room Fate was in revealed a shadowy figure surrounded by a demonic aura that Dante knew was Nightwing's, and the Son of Sparda was pleased to see his cousin in his Devil Trigger form while Yamato in his left hand was pulsing for it to be in the hands of it's master.

"Well look at you in all your devilish glory!" said Dante seeing his cousin now standing before him and looking quite serious at the moment.

"_**Yamato,"**_ said Nightwing, as he stretched out his hand, and Dante looked at it before looking at his cousin with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well...since you asked sooo nicely," said Dante before he handed the weapon that was once his brother's over to Nightwing, who took it calmly from him, and put it at his waist where it belonged.

"Stop him! Stop him now!" said Batman limping out of the room Nightwing had just left with Zatanna clinging to him looking like she got hurt pretty badly too.

"Batman, what is going on?" said Superman, as he had gotten the red alert like the others, and saw the form Nightwing was in right now.

"Batsy here tried to mess with our cousin in his weakened state. Someone should have told him that a devil fights harder when they are pushed to their limits," said Nero, as he pointed his finger at Batman, and saw the shocked look on the Man of Steel's face.

"Batman what is he talking about?" said Superman seeing the Dark Knight scowling Nightwing and the others while the half-devil turned back to normal.

"My..._former_ teacher tried to have Fate and Zatanna remove the devils blood that Dante gave me so I could become human again," said Nightwing clinging to Dante, as he felt really tired from using his Devil Trigger, and needed some form of support.

"Whoa! Bats have you gone nuts? The kid needs that stuff in him," said Flash, as he was good friends with Nightwing, and always found a certain form of respect for the young Grayson since he wasn't so uptight like teacher was.

"Nightwing is my ward and I decide what is best for him," said Batman, as he glared at Flash, and then back at Dante with a hate filled look that the man got on certain cases.

"Like how you want to find Raven and terminate our _child_!" said Nightwing, as he turned to glare at Batman, and hear the audible gasps heard throughout the room.

"You are still too young to be a Father! I-AH!" said Batman, as J'onn used his psychic powers to knock the man out, as Nightwing simply glared at his former teacher before he looked away while Dante with Nero helped him walk away from the group, and decided it was time to truly be out of the man's shadow.

"Says the man that has never had kids that were of his own blood. I have long since been out of your shadow old man and I will not be put back in it like you have tried to do ever since I left so long ago. Stay away from life Batman or else I will do what every enemy you have could not...I'll kill you," said Nightwing himself, as he along with the others headed over to the teleportation system, and punched in some place nice to eat down in a city.

"Wait! Nightwing, I need to know about Hera's Scepter," said Diana, as she flew over to Nightwing, and hoped he would answer the questions regarding the lost item that was dangerous in the hands of their enemies.

"Mundus and Blood have it. They want to use it to open a portal to the demonic realm to let an army of demons out to take over the Earth. You know, the same old evil villain, and I'm going to conquer you thing? Unfortunately, for them anyway, they need someone of power devil blood to do it, and since the most power of devil blood users are staring at you right now I think we can safely say it will never happen," said Nightwing seeing Diana letting out a small prayer at that, but the fact remained they still needed to get the scepter before it could be used for other means, and it meant they had to find Brother Blood.

"I will have to tell my sisters the news of this and hopefully we can locate where Brother Blood is in order to retrieve Hera's Scepter," said Diana, as she knew that only by getting the scepter back, and defeating Blood could the world be saved by Mundus's plans for invading the world.

"Can you also tell them to call off the hunt for me and Raven? I know I stole the damn thing, but I'm going to make sure I get it back, and will hand it to you personally in order to get these...criminal charges off my head," said Nightwing seeing that the only way to make sure the Amazons didn't get him or Raven was to undo the actions he did back in Greece.

Though Nightwing was _not_ going to apologize for destroying the walking statue of Hades in the temple since that was fun as hell.

"I'm sure they will agree on that since giving me the scepter would ensure I give it to my Mother," said Diana knowing that her Mother would see reason to not punish Nightwing for taking the scepter if it was given to the Amazons where it belonged.

"That's good, because there is only one woman in the world I want chasing me, and that is Raven," said Nightwing, as he meant it since the only woman that could keep up with him was her, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Give Raven my regards when you see her," said Diana, as she went to have meeting with the founding members about what to do about Batman, and considering finding a man that won't be so deceptive like her Mother told her men were.

"I will. If you want, I'll have you be our child's Godmother if you are interested?" said Nightwing seeing Diana's stunned expression since that was meant to make her apart of their family.

"Of course! But who would be the uh...Godfather?" said Diana, as she had her that there was always two Godparents rather then one.

"Superman if he wants it. He's got a good heart and like him we trust you not to make rash decisions when it comes to children," said Nightwing seeing the Amazon blush at the mention of Superman since it was main thing that everyone thinking it was true with them being a couple.

In this way...they were.

"I'm sure he would be honored to be your child's Godfather," said Diana, as she knew that the Man of Steel was a good person, and the only in his life that he didn't have was a child or children of his own.

"Great! See you around Diana," said Nightwing, as he along with the others teleported out of the Watchtower down to the Earth below to get a much needed bite to eat, and then go _discreetly_ see Raven.

"Diana! Did Nightwing tell you want you wanted to know?" said Superman, as he flew down towards the Amazon Princess, who nodded at his question, but upon thinking of what everyone had said concerning them she found herself blushing, and wondered if this was normal for women.

"Yes. Nightwing also offered me the title of Godmother to his child when it's born and the title of Godfather to you," said Diana, as she had seen the questioning look Superman was giving her in regards to the blush, and felt she should just tell him.

Now she saw Superman blushing.

"Godfather? Me? I mean if he thinks I'm qualified, I won't turn it down, and you being a Godmother too would be a good choice since I always thought you would make a good parent," said Superman, who realized what he just said pertaining to Diana, and blushed further while Diana did the same since she had never thought of the idea considering her upbringing.

"I wonder how Lois is going to take it with you being a Godparent?" said Diana, as she felt that telling Lois could be a bad thing to do since the woman would use it for a story, and advance her career in being a legendary reporter.

"Lois doesn't need to know since it doesn't concern her and were not together so she's not going to interfere with this at all," said Superman, as his blush died away slowly, and he sighed a little while looking away to not see Diana's shocked expression.

"You're not?! But I thought that...?" said Diana, as she had seen how Lois seemed to be so smug with herself, and the Amazon assumed it was because she was with Superman.

"We were together? We broke it off 3 months ago. She tried to get too involved with my personal life in wanting to know who I was outside of the Justice League. I told her that I couldn't do that because everyone knew I was romantically involved with her. I knew that if I told her everything, they would've abducted Lois, and forced the information out of her. If they did that, my parents would have been targets next, then my friends, and then finally myself if I hadn't already tried to interfere. Lois was going to be stopped, as she kept trying to pressure me for so long after I explained things to her, but she started going on about how I owed her for all the times she helped me, when she comforted me after the incident with Darkseid, and saying all these things about me being ungrateful to her. After what seemed like hours of Lois going off, I raised a hand to tell her to stop speaking, and told her that it was none of her business because of the way she just acted proving my point. I told Lois that if this was how our relationship was going to be with her hanging so many things over my head, then I was going to end this romance, and let us see other people," said Superman, as he saw the surprised look on Diana's face, and the slightly pleased look in her eyes.

"I take it Lois didn't take your response well?" said Diana, as she learned immediately that any response a woman gets from a man like that is not a happy one, and gets very angry.

"She did. Said some hurtful things like I was just some alien boy scout, who always had to always do the right thing, and how I had strung her along through the good years of her life. Oh, and don't get me started on what she said about you," said Superman letting out a chuckle at that when he saw Diana's face.

"What did Lois say about me?" said Diana, as she had met Lois only a few times, and it was surprising that the woman would say anything hurtful.

"She accused you of breaking up the relationship and how you were trying to seduce me with your 'skimpy swimsuit that only a super anorexic hooker with implants could wear' outside of you. Lois was so mad she through several plates at me, saying she would call her Father to have him send the military after me if I didn't leave with the alternative of it being me apologizing on my knees to her for even thinking of ending our relationship, and never try to so much as look at you in the eyes when we were in a picture together," said Superman before letting out a laugh at the last part with Diana doing the same since such a demand was so outrageous to even give.

"My Mother would be proud yet ashamed of Lois for being so angry with you Kal. You have a right to your privacy just like I have a right to my own. I know Lois likes to be empowered, but the way she always acted like you were her own personal shield, and how she seemed to make so many women jealous in being able to date you. Now she'll just smear your name her in the tabloids and hurt you some other way," said Diana, as she knew Lois's type when scorned, and they don't let things stay like they are.

"That was one of the reasons I decided to end it. I had J'onn enter her mind and told him to make sure she didn't do anything _too_ rash, but rather let the emotions of resentment slowly go away so she could find someone else to her liking, and soon she did though when she sees a replay of footage of me on the news I see a slight frown that many would not see," said Superman, as he saw Diana smirk at that, and was glad that Kal was able to get the situation under control.

"Maybe we should have Lois and Bruce see each other since they both have egos the size of the Watchtower," said Diana, as her eyes softened at that since she had a thing for Bruce, but the way he had been acting ever since Nightwing became a half-devil just made things seem impossible for her, and then with him scheming against his adopted ward just now finally ended any form of hope of them having a relationship.

"J'onn thinks Batman had a mental breakdown from what's happened over the years with Nightwing becoming what he is now being the last bit of weight his mind couldn't stand. Even more so when Nightwing killed Joker and felt that the demonic blood in his ward's veins was corrupting him into being a villain. So many years of paranoia mixed with this finally gave him a mental collapse to make him believe that everything that needed to stay the same needed him to change things for them to be," said Superman, as he saw Diana nod at this, as they face the window to stare out at the vast space of stars that were there.

"So many people think we should be together," said Diana, as she felt that she needed to say that, and wonder how Kal would react to it.

"Of course they do. They think we are the perfect pair. We believe in the same things, the same ways of doing it, and try to talk people out of fighting before getting into a fight. What do you think?" said Superman, as he would _love_ to hear what Diana has to say on this, and wondered what she thought of him.

"I think they're right. I have to admit when I first met you, I was attracted to you, and I wondered what it was that caused it. So I did what Bruce always does and did my own research on you from what was available to me. Your powers made me think you were a God made flesh just like I was once a woman made of clay turned flesh with powers that were granted to me by the Gods. I know it sounds strange, but it's true, and the fact that I'm even saying it right now after all that's happened is proof I mean it. Oh Hera, if my Mother heard me talk to you like this, and the blush that's no doubt covering my face she would try to lock me away back home on Themyscira so I could rethink what I'm doing now," said Diana, as she felt like she was what human's call a stalker that is always bothering some super celebrity.

"Well, I think the blush makes you look even more beautiful, and creates a healthy glow around you," said Superman making Diana blush harder and she smacked him playfully on the shoulder for that.

"Kal! I could almost swear by all the Gods sitting on top of Mount Olympus that you are trying to make me die from embarrassment," said Diana, as she couldn't believe all that had happened recently had caused her to admit her secret crush on the Man of Steel, and now with things as they were with Lois being revealed to her she finally had her chance to make it more then just a crush.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself," said Superman playfully like a schoolboy with a crush on the schoolgirl on the other side of the playground.

"This seems so strange doing this when there are important matters we each have to do," said Diana, as she had no idea this would happen, and she certainly didn't know how to make the first move on this.

"Maybe later then if you want. I know you still have to tell your Mother and your sisters about what Nightwing told you about the scepter so maybe after your trip home we can discuss what to do about us um..._dating_?" said Superman, as began to wonder how Bruce could swoon every woman around him, and not feel so nervous.

"Yes! I mean, that would be acceptable," said Diana, as she too was feeling flustered, and wanted to get some space between them so she could get her head cleared for when they meet again.

"See you in a few days then?" said Superman, as he was being better about this, and he had a feeling so was Diana.

"That would be best. Mother will want to have a meeting with the Senate and check with the Gods on what would be the best course of action," said Diana, as she knew that while her sisters had gotten involved in this by the order of her Mother, her Amazon sisters did not know how to deal with Mundus, and those that serve the demonic ruler of the demon realm.

"I'll see you when you get back," said Superman, as he was hoping to calm himself down too, and hoped that Diana's Mother didn't know about this little _conversation_ with that all seeing pool that Diana told him that she looked into.

"See you in a few days," said Diana giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off slightly with a blush on her cheek with one on Superman's too from the kiss.

'Out of all the women I could possibly want to be involved with right now, I find myself interested in the one that comes from a race of women that would sooner stab me in my sleep, and throw me into the river then let me date one of their own. And a _Princess_ no less! Well, at least having her meet my parents won't be so bad since they've always been supportive of me, and Kara already knows Diana so that's easy enough. The only real problem I'll face is the fact that one day, I have to meet Hippolyta, and hope she's not concealing a magic laced sword that she'll use to kill me when Diana isn't looking,' thought Superman, as he had always been attracted to Diana, but his original relationship with Lois had kept it at bay, and with that now gone it felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off of him to pursue a possible one with Diana.

But that would have to wait, as he needed to find out how J'onn was doing in dealing with Bruce's mental breakdown, and hope that he could still be Batman.

(Hive Secret Location)

"We may have lost Nightwing my Master, but we still have the scepter in our possession, and all we need now is to find the half-devil with better means to make him open the portal," said Brother Blood, as he knelt before the form of Mundus through the portal, and awaited the Emperor's orders.

"_**No. You have failed me for the last time Brother Blood. I will not tolerate your ever constant failures for the tasks I command of you,"**_ said Mundus before his striking his servant with an electrical blast of demonic energy that made Brother Blood scream in pain before his body turned to ash.

"Nightwing did warn the fool about you killing him Master," said the figure watching from the shadows of the room.

"_**This is why I secretly saved you after the events that took place upon your near death my new servant. However, like I did with Blood, I will destroy you should you fail me, and it will be worse for you then it was him...Slade!"**_ said Mundus, as the figure in the shadows moved into the demonic light to reveal Slade restored in all his glory, and was spoiling for a fight.

"You need not worry Master Mundus. Unlike Brother Blood, I know how Nightwing thinks, and the instant the time is right...I will strike when he least suspects it since he's not expecting me at all," said Slade, as his one eye behind his mask flashed red, and once more fell back into the shadows.

Mundus lost a pawn and had replaced it with a more powerful one.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! How was it? Did my explanation of why Batman was all anti-devil like? How was my way of getting Superman and Wonder Woman together? I know I made Lois seem a bit bitchy, but can you blame me since she does act all bossy, and acts all mean if she doesn't get her way. Or is that just me? Personally, I think she got it from her General of a Father. But I'm getting off track aren't I? Hopefully, I did a good job, and I get a lot of reviews from you guys. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Devil's Sanctuary

Raven looked on at the swollen belly in front of her and once more patted it gently when she felt the life growing inside of her kick gently. She smiled at the thought of being a Mother to this child, as she ate her third bowl of rice already in the morning, and wished Nightwing was here with her to enjoy being with this child.

That and throw him through a wall when her mood swings kicked in.

'Patients little one. Soon you will be free and ready to terrorize _both_ your parents and the world when the time comes,' thought Raven, as she was going to make sure the other Titans had a hand in raising the kid, and rig the "Take care of baby list" so Beast Boy did all the diaper changing.

The baby inside of Raven seemed to listen to her and stopped kicking while settling to let its Mother be pain free for the next few hours. From what Raven could determine from her half-demon physiology when it came to giving birth, is that it would be faster then that of a normal human woman having to go through 9 Months worth of slowly being turned into a living blimp, and the baby would be ready for delivery within a few Months.

Still, the thought of being a Mother scared Raven a little, as she would have to make sure this life didn't become tainted by the demonic blood that rain through its veins, and have the boy or girl that she brought into this world to fight against evil. However, Raven was confident that she would be a good Mother, and that Nightwing would be a good Father since she had sensed that the man wanted to have a family.

"I see the baby is making itself known from time to time," said the elderly woman that was the True Master, as she saw Raven caress her growing stomach, and that the woman was giving off a healthy aura.

"He's a kicker all right. Takes after his Father on that," said Raven, as she smiled fondly at a memory of her lover kicking bad guy butt, and her right beside him doing the same.

"Of that I have no doubt," said Chui-Hui, as she had fought her student when they trained on her mountain, and hoped to see Nightwing again.

There was a sudden knock at the door and the old woman got up to answer it with Raven reaching out with her powers to sense who it was. She opened her eyes in fright and called for Chui-Hui to not open the door before it became too late with the door being destroyed revealing an enemy that Raven long thought dead.

'No. NO!' thought Raven, as she quickly began reaching for Nightwing with her bond, and sent out a mental S.O.S. to his current location.

"Hello Raven. True Master. I do believe has been some time," said Slade, as let out a chuckle, and Chui-Hui got into fighting stance to defend the woman behind her.

Though what the True Master sensed from Slade made her come to a quick understanding that this may possibly be the end for her.

(Themyscira-At the Moment)

"I had no idea that Sparda was such a significant being," said Hippolyta, as she had asked the Oracle to use the all seeing pool to look into the past in relation to the demon known only as Sparda, and saw everything about his history with the world along with that of his children.

How one fell to darkness while the other stayed true to his Father and the other one was trying to keep up with the oldest one.

Then there was the Nephew of Sparda known to many only as Nightwing, who wielded the sword known as Yamato that originally belonged to one of the Dante's twin, and saw the visions that drove the warrior to serve Mundus for some time. Hippolyta's eyes could only become softer when she saw the undying love that Raven had for this boy, and her pleading with him to not serve the cruel Demon Emperor.

"Yes my Queen. Even now the blood of this 'Demon Knight' runs strongly through these three warriors and they have made themselves enemies of Mundus," said Phillipus, as she stood beside her Queen, and the Oracle to see the many visions of leading up this point.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Your daughter's ship has arrived and has important news regarding Hera's Scepter," said one of the Amazon soldiers and within moments Diana appeared giving her Mother a hug.

"Hello Mother. I came with news from Nightwing about Hera's Scepter and the reason behind Mundus's means to use it," said Diana, as she explained how Mundus needed Nightwing's demonic power, and combine it with the scepter to open a portal to the demonic world that Mundus ruled.

"I see. No wonder the Gods made it clear that no one could possess the scepter without consequences. At least the scepter is unusable in the hands of this evil, but all the same, I wish you to try retrieving it Diana, and assist Nightwing in getting Hera's Scepter so the charges against him will be lifted," said Hippolyta, as she had to keep the charges on the young hero until the scepter was returned to the Amazons, and away from those that would use it for other means outside of Mundus.

"The Bana tribe seems to think otherwise in terms of lifting the charges placed against him. Especially Artemis, as she believes that Nightwing should be punished under the laws of the Bana, and that in itself is unfair since it's not his fault," said Diana, as she saw her Mother nod since the laws of the Bana concerning men resulted in the male species being torn apart in various pieces.

"Yes. Which is why the charges will be dropped once the scepter is returned with full immunity the Bana tribe," said Hippolyta seeing Diana's smile at her and was glad that was the case since the Amazon Princess had no doubt that Raven would go on a rampage over the loss of her love.

"Mother, if I were to tell you that I wish to begin a relationship with a male from Man's World, and begin courting with him...what would you say?" said Diana, as she felt now was the best time to handle this situation with Superman, and herself when it came to the Amazon Queen.

"That depends Diana. Who is the male in question?" said Hippolyta, as she wanted to see just _who_ her daughter chose, and wondered if they were even remotely worthy of being in a relationship with her.

"Superman or if you want me to call him by his Kryptonian name Kal-El!" said Diana, as she saw her Mother's eyes narrow at that since Superman made her think about Hercules, and how he treated her along with the Amazons once they had been drugged.

"The one that looks like Hercules and has similar powers," said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter frown, and looked away with a hurt look on her face.

"Just because Kal is similar in certain areas doesn't mean they are the same in how they treat women. You met him on several occasions Mother, but even then I saw you were wary of him, as if he would reach out with the speed of Hermes to grab you by the throat, and break your neck," said Diana, as she saw her Mother look at her with surprise, and then with a deeper scowl.

"I just don't want the harsh things that happened to me and your sisters to happen to you Diana. You mean the world to me and I don't want you to find your heart broken with this man hurting you in the worst way possible," said Hippolyta, as she had long since been against her daughter courting any man in Man's World, and Superman was no exception, and made it her business to keep a solid form of eye sight on him.

"The last thing Kal would ever do is betray me. You know that!" said Diana, as she had long suspected her Mother would use the all seeing pool to watch her, and in turn spy on Kal to make sure he didn't do anything to her.

"I suppose I do, but years past have left me many scars that scream out to be watchful of him, and watch over you all the same. Still, I also believe that when it comes down to it, your judgment of people is pure, and I trust you to make the right judgment in people," said Hippolyta, as she knew that she couldn't protect Diana from the ways of men, and their wicked desires anymore then she could make a God kneel before her.

"Just meet Kal after this is over Mother. See that he's not like Hercules and would never abuse such a relationship," said Diana, as she saw her Mother's eyes soften, and nod her head in agreement since it would be best to know the man by meeting him formally.

"Very well, but _after_ this business with Mundus is over, and the world is temporarily in no longer in danger," said Hippolyta, as she wanted the world to calm down a bit, and take a few deep breaths to recover around her before meeting Superman.

And seeing if Superman was worthy of courting Diana or being gutted with her royal sword.

"Thank you Mother. You won't regret it," said Diana, as she hugged her Mother, and flew off to the Invisible Jet to head back to the Watchtower.

(With Nightwing-A Few Moments Earlier)

Nightwing was glad to be fully clothed, had a full stomach, and finding all was well with the world with his demonic family by his side. They drank beer, ate pizza, and Nightwing would tell him stories about his time with the Titans along with how he once play a prank on Beast Boy where itching powder was put in his boxers making the changeling itch all day.

Dante got a real kick out of that.

"So when are you going to go see Raven? I'm sure she wants you to be there while the child is developing," said Nero, as he took a quick drink from his beer mug, and looked at frowning Nightwing.

"I would like nothing more then to be by Raven's side right now, as she eats herself silly to make the baby stay strong, but if I do go to where she is, I fear that Mundus will find her, and take her away from me," said Nightwing, as he thinks of Raven, and how he would destroy anyone or anything that would try to do her harm.

"You just need to find Raven a place where she can be truly be safe during and after the pregnancy," said Lady, as she had been wondering where the best place to hide Raven would be, and fast since Mundus was not one to let his enemies get a breather.

"If there is one I'll-AHH!" said Nightwing, as he clutched his head in pain from what he felt, as he heard Raven's panicked call through their bond, and told him of Slade's revival with demonic powers.

"Nightwing! What's wrong?" said Trish, as she saw him trebling with horror, and anger that burning in his blood.

"It's Slade. He's back when he should be dead. He found Raven and right now both she along with the True Master in the Far East are in danger," said Nightwing, as he felt his anger from before with Slade seemingly _triple_ from his last encounter with Slade, and knew that time was of the essence.

"What do we do?" said Lady, as she didn't want Raven to die, and actually found the girl to be pretty good friend to have.

"We get to her while there is still a chance," said Nightwing, as he swore to himself that he would not lose Raven, and acting quickly he pulled out his cell phone to call someone he could trust in the Watchtower to help them.

Even if the guy's mouth ran faster then he did running.

(With Raven)

"Hello True Master. I do believe it has been some time. I had hoped to meet you again under better circumstances, but alas...I never had the time," said Slade, as he saw Chui-Hui get into her fighting stance, and he did the same.

"You know him Chui-Hui?" said Raven, as she was surprised that Slade had been taught by such a great woman, and kind spirit at that.

"Do you honestly think all warriors that came to see the True Master were all honorable spirits Raven? All you have to do is get up the mountain on your own, as there is no kind of requirement other then to make up, and once you do...well the rest explains itself," said Slade seeing the old woman keep her gaze steady at him while not looking back at Raven to answer the questioning look being sent.

"True, but I always saw to it that the dishonorable never made it, and while you are not so honorable when it comes to tactics...you were worthy nonetheless," said Chui-Hui, as she had met Slade years ago back when her skin wasn't so wrinkled, and she was actually quite the stunning woman.

"As was Nightwing when he came here. You see, if there is one thing you can't deny is that Nightwing, and myself are similar in many ways. One of them is the mind, where planning for such things that requires hiding yourself, or in this case _someone else_ from one's enemies is concerned," said Slade, as he had thought like Nightwing, which wasn't that hard, and determined that this was one of the few places Raven was remotely safe from those that would wish her harm.

"Nightwing had more honor for those around him then you were Slade. He was far more worthy of learning from me then you were Slade when you first arrived and I won't let you hurt Raven or the child she carries," said Chui-Hui, as she held her ground, and was not about to show fear before one of her former students that like Nightwing had acquired demonic powers.

Only this person before her was intent on doing harm to others rather then helping them.

"I have no doubt you will try to stop me True Master, but not even you can match the powers of demon, and even more so from one that was one who trained under you," said Slade, as he got into his fighting stance, and his eye flashed red.

Before anything could happen though, a bright light appeared, and Nightwing soon took its place ready to fight with all the fury in his masked face. Seeing this, Slade narrowed his eyes at Nightwing, and gauged the two warriors before him.

"Are you all right Raven?" said Nightwing, as he drew his sword, and looked at Slade with muscles tense ready for a fight.

"Yes and so is the baby," said Raven, as she felt his anger radiating off of him, and directing all of it Slade while his love was being directed at her.

Instantly, Nightwing drew something from his utility belt, and threw it to Raven before giving a similar device to Chui-Hui seeing the old woman look at it strangely while Slade narrowed his eyes further. Before anyone around him could say anything, Nightwing put his hand to a device in his head, and pressed one of the buttons on it.

"Green Arrow they have the devices on them. Teleport them now!" said Nightwing, as he pulled his device out of his ear, and threw it out the paper window before both women were surrounded in a aura of light that vanished with them.

"Most impressive my old apprentice. Getting those two away from you so we can have a one more battle. I should tell you that I'm not what I once was, but then again I guess you already knew that considering that I'm standing here alive, and compared to what you had done to me before I must admit I feel it's quite the improvement," said Slade, as he made a sword appear in his hand that looked to be made from medieval times, and had a snakes head at the hilt.

"It's going to be our last battle because when it's over...I'm going to take your head clean off!" said Nightwing, as he felt his Devil blood boiling to a whole new level, and could feel the smug nature that Slade was giving off.

"Such anger. Such hatred. Such fury that runs inside of you Nightwing. If this is to be our last fight, then let's make it one for the ages, and send the other into Hell!" said Slade, as he got into his sword stance, and Nightwing did his.

"I thought your plan was to get Raven for Mundus. Fighting me rather then just pulling a disappearing act to get her isn't your style," said Nightwing, as he saw Slade gauge him back, and probably would have shrugged if he didn't take his opponent so seriously.

"I only made the deal with Mundus to fight you again. Retrieving Raven is a very distant second for me. Now let's see which one of us will see her after this fight," said Slade, as the both moved at lightning speed, and their blades clashed against the other sparking a lot of demonic energy between the two.

The two pushed the other back before they slashed, paired, and countered the other that sent sparks all over them that caused the building they were that belonged to Chui-Hui on fire. Pretty soon, the entire house was caught ablaze with it increasing with each attack from both swordsmen, and the bloodlust between them was growing with the fire around them. Each attack was more ruthless, more precise, and increasingly life threatening with the fire itself also something to consider.

"Tell me one thing Slade," said Nightwing, as he pushed Slade back, and kicked the man hard through the burning wood wall behind him.

"And what would that be Nightwing?" said Slade, as Nightwing came out of the burning home, and began attacking him again with greater ferocity before deadlocking with him again.

"Did Mundus give you that power right away? Or did you have to beg for it like a little bitch?!" said Nightwing, as he saw Slade's eye narrow at those words, and glowed red for a second before pushing his adversary back with his own sword attacks.

"I'm going to enjoy bringing _your_ head to Raven my old apprentice and then when I'm done seeing her cry out in agony from your death...I'm going to kill her along with the baby in one swift stroke!" said Slade, as he knew that would enrage Nightwing to know end, and he was right in that matter when the half-devil before him stopped his advance to grab the man's wrist that held his sword.

"_**That's going to be difficult for you to do Slade when you're **__**dead**__**!"**_ said Nightwing, as his voice became demonic, and so did Nightwing himself before sending Slade flying into a nearby boulder after performing a flying knee attack right into Slade's chest.

"That's the Nightwing I know. That's the Nightwing that beat me within an inch of my life and left me to die. The real Nightwing! The _true_ Nightwing!" said Slade getting off the damaged boulder, as his one eye was filled with excitement, and bloodlust that he had acquired from becoming a devil like Nightwing.

"_**And it will be the real Nightwing that takes your head!"**_ said Nightwing, as he rushes forward with Slade doing the same, and both warriors looking at each other trying to finish the other off!

_SLASH!_

_CLANG!_

_clunk!_

That was the last sound made between the two, as neither moved from their position with their backs to the other, as blood spilled from their wounds, and within mere seconds of that moment Nightwing returned to normal before he fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain with wounds from all over his body came to life.

Then a head fell from a body.

It was Slade's head.

Nightwing had killed Slade.

Then everything went black.

Had Nightwing stayed awake a second longer, he would have heard the light footsteps of several people surround him, and heard the female leader speaking to her team to take him away while the leader saw the transmitter before stomping on it.

(The Watchtower)

"Nightwing!" said Raven, as she felt him become hurt, but victorious over Slade, and then his collapse onto the ground.

"Easy my dear. Do not strain yourself any further or you risk the child," said Chui-Hui, as she knew that this was affecting both Raven, and the baby inside of her.

"It's Nightwing. He's alive, but injured, and there is something else. Someone took him," said Raven, as she sensed that those that did were not agents of Mundus, and they were not their friends either.

"Do you know who?" said Chui-Hui, as she wondered who it was that took her prized student, and the reasons behind it.

"No. They left with him as quickly as they came," said Raven, as she felt her baby was also concerned for Nightwing, and kicking her stomach for an outlet.

More like a punching bag, but that was beside the point, and Raven knew it.

"This is a problem. It seems no matter where you go, there is always someone out to get you, and now Nightwing is missing. Again!" said Green Arrow, as he had been there with several other members of the League to help Raven, and make sure she was all right.

"Where can she go? Mundus will stop at nothing until he had Nightwing in his grasp and he knows Raven is the means to bend my student to his will," said Chui-Hui, as she saw Raven's worried expression, and how she feared for Nightwing now knowing that it was because of her that he suffered.

"Themyscira," said Diana, as she appeared next to the group having just arrived back from her home on the Invisible Jet, and was surprised to see Raven with an old woman at the teleportation system.

"What?" said Chui-Hui, as she looked at the Amazon Princess, and saw the woman smile down at her.

"My home. It's protected by the Gods and not even Mundus would dare attack the island out of fear of their wrath," said Diana, as she knew her Mother would not punish Raven, and surely grant her stay to help bring the baby into this world.

If there was one thing Diana's Mother had a soft spot for was a woman giving birth to a child.

"Are you sure?" said Raven, as she didn't want to impose on the Queen, and disturb the island with her demonic taint.

"Of course. After all, I have to be a responsible Godmother, and what woman who is be if they didn't try to protect their Godson?" said Diana seeing Raven's eyes widen at that and knew that Raven had yet to be told that piece of information.

"What about Nightwing? We have to find him?" said Green Arrow, as Nightwing being MIA was not good, and considering that Mundus was also looking did not bode well for the half-devil.

"We'll have Dante and his friends look since they can move in places the League can't," said Diana, as she knew that if anyone could find Nightwing, it was his family, and their friends that they worked with.

"Don't worry Raven. We'll find our cousin and get him back to you in one piece so you can kick the crap out of him later," said Dante, as he laughed at that since Raven was known to have a mean temper, and while pregnant would make her rage even worse.

"Thanks Dante," said Raven, as she smiled at that since if there was one person she could trust to bring Nightwing back to her, it was his family from his demon side of it, and when one of them went missing she knew that the whole group raised unholy hell to find them.

(Unknown Location)

Nightwing awoke finding his arms bound in heavy chains, his legs in the same manner, and the chains on his arms connected to a hook connected to a chain coming down from the ceiling. His body was hanging in the air, his back to a solid cold wall, and strangely enough he was shirtless though Nightwing himself distinctly remembered that some of his upper clothing remained after he killed Slade.

'Either I'm someone's prisoner or I've been out longer then I thought and this is Raven's idea of have wild sex. Though I don't think it's the latter,' thought Nightwing, as he saw his surroundings were that of a medieval dungeon, and he now wondered where he was.

"He's awake," said a female voice that got his attention off in the distance across the room.

"Good. Leave us," said the second female voice that sounded like the leader of this group from what Nightwing could surmise from his situation.

"I don't suppose the lady in the shadows would be so kind, as to step out from them, and reveal herself to her prisoner," said Nightwing, he looked around, and saw that the female leader stepping out of the shadows to reveal herself in ancient Egyptian clothing.

"You'll have to forgive your living arrangements, as these were the only kind we had to accommodate someone of the _male_ species on our side of the island of Themyscira that belongs to the Bana tribe, and we don't exactly like men," said the female leader, as she smirks at Nightwing, who narrows his eyes at her, and then remembers her from what Batman taught him about Themyscira Amazons being divided in two separate places.

"Let's see. Red hair, green eyes, and a venom filled tongue that only a venomous snake would find attractive in a woman. Ah yes now I remember. Artemis, right? It has been awhile since our fight at Hade's temple. Let me guess, you're still pretty angry that I beat you huh?" said Nightwing, as he saw the woman before him scowl, and take out the sharp deadly looking sword at her side before moving quickly to his hanging body to point it at his neck.

"Correct, but since you are here I will see to it you address me with respect, and submit to me like the good male you are," said Artemis, as she pressed the along his neck down to the right side of his ribcage.

"Oh really? And what would happen if I choose to _not_ be submissive?" said Nightwing, as he saw her sneer at him, and cut into him though it did little to cause him pain since he had been through worse for not playing by someone else's rules.

"I can cut you up slowly with the many blades I hold in my vast collection you arrogant male and I'll do so if you don't start behaving like you should while kneeling at my feet," said Artemis, as she had every intention of breaking this person before her, and making him submit publicly before her Bana Sisters.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick to hanging out like this in defiance of you, and make your time with me more irritating," said Nightwing, as he grinned at her, and it made Artemis even angrier at him before she drove her sword into his rib to make him scream out.

All Nightwing did was raise an eyebrow at Artemis before she pulled it out.

"I see you are no stranger to pain, as you have quite a few scars on you from your many battles from years past, but I won't stop until I have you broken, and before you are kneeling at my feet in front of my Bana Sisters to show that I made you submit," said Artemis, as she took a step back, and stabbed him in the gut before removing the blade when she didn't get the reaction of pain that she wanted.

"I'm not a stranger to many things Artemis and it will be cold day in the Underworld of your Gods before I kneel at your feet," said Nightwing, as he wasn't going to submit to this man hating Amazon in front of him, and would sooner spit in Mundus's face!

"We'll see. One way or another my demonic male prisoner, I will have you submit to me, and when you do...the _real_ fun that I want to have will begin," said Artemis, as she had a look on her now smiling face that told Nightwing that he should sooner kill himself then submit to her, and the man made a mental note to keep an eye on all things around him while here.

'I don't know which is worse! Being hunted by Mundus or being trapped in a room on an island filled with the most man hating side of Amazons on Themyscira? I had better odds when I was fighting Slade,' thought Nightwing, as he sensed his sword was near, but not in a way that it could come to him, and help him out.

Not yet anyway.

(With Artemis)

The Bana leader scowled, as she looked out into the sky of her balcony window, and then down at the sword in her hand while wondering how she could hurt this man like he did her? If they were to fight, Artemis was sure the man would win, even in his weakened condition, and that made showing his humiliation at her hands all the less difficult. Even if he was weakened to the point of barely standing, the Bana leader knew the half-devil was not going to submit to her even if she took the ground literally out from under him, and defeated him in combat in front of her Bana Sisters.

Even then, the victory would be hollow, as she would have to weaken her opponent to defeat him, and she knew that all of her Bana Sisters along with those on the Greek side of Themyscira had already told the tale of Nightwing's battle prowess. If Artemis were to fight Nightwing while he was barely standing, it would spread rumors that she couldn't fight him on even ground, and make some of her Bana Sisters challenge her for the right to lead them.

"You may think you're stronger then me demon, but everyone has a breaking point, and I will have you submit to me before I make you sire me a child of unmatched power. With you seed, I will have a child worthy of my station, and have her lead my Bana Sisters to victory over that clay thing that is Diana. Once Bana is the dominant Amazon tribe on Themyscira, we will draw other women that share our ideals of men being cast down from their thrones in Man's World, and replace them with dominant female leaders that will make men become submissive to us," said Artemis, as she was going to hurt him like he had hurt her on the battlefield, and make Nightwing forever regret fighting a Bana Amazon.

(With Raven)

Raven was helped onto the shores of Themyscira by Diana, as Hippolyta along with her royal guard came to greet the two, and was surprised that Raven was even there. When Diana explained the situation however, Hippolyta understood why Diana chose her home to protect the pregnant woman from Mundus, and had her along with Chui-Hui sent to the Healing Isle where she would have to stay until the child was born.

"This girl seems to be taken this well considering she will be giving birth faster then a normal woman does because of her demonic heritage," said Hippolyta, as she had mixed feelings in letting someone of demon blood on the island, and had never done so before either.

"Raven has to be for the child's sake Mother. Nightwing was fighting off Slade in order for her and Chui-Hui to escape with him being taken by an unseen force right after the battle ended. She can sense that he's alive, but other then that she finds her powers are being blocked in allowing her to locate him, and it's possibly due to her pregnancy. I know you are distrustful of men Mother, but this man is worthy of her, and she needs him in her life for both her and the child," said Diana, as she needed to try, and make some form of headway with her Mother when it came to men not being cruel like they were with Hercules.

"Yes. I have been checking on the past concerning Sparda and I must say the man has an impressive history along with that of his family. Still, Nightwing must retrieve Hera's Scepter in order to be cleared of charges against us, and until he does...Raven will stay here," said Hippolyta, as she could use this as a means to keep Raven here long after the pregnancy, and make sure that the child stay safe too.

Even if the child was male.

"I'm sure Raven will be glad to hear that so long as she doesn't feel like she's a prisoner here Mother or treated like one after giving birth," said Diana, as she was Raven's friend, and wanted her Mother to understand just what it was she was doing to this pregnant girl.

"She's not a prisoner Diana and she won't be after her birth. You have my word as your Mother and Queen of Themyscira," said Hippolyta, as she walked with her daughter to the throne room, and they began discussing some other things.

Like the Queen meeting Superman and Diana trying to get her Mother to agree in not bringing a weapon.

(A/N: YAY! I hoped this was satisfactory for everyone since it took awhile to create. I know I just got Slade back into the fold and I'm sure it kind of sucked to have him killed so soon. But as you can see he's now currently been replaced and now Nightwing has to deal with angry man hating Amazon women. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Devil's Birth

Nightwing opened his eyes, as his sleeping cycle ended for him in this Bana Amazon prison cell, and looked to find nothing had changed in terms of him hanging in mid-air by the heavy chains. He tried to think about how long he had been in the prison, as it could only have been a couple days at the very least, and wondered if Raven had given birth to their child yet? Was it a girl or a boy? What was the child's name? Did she have twins? It was possible.

For as long as he was down here, Nightwing had been used for sword practice, archery practice, spear testing, and target practice for knife throwing. Nothing Artemis threw at him had any effect of course, but even Nightwing needed to eat, and so far the half-devil had yet to be fed any food.

Though Nightwing assumed it was part of the torture the Bana woman was putting him through.

'Raven, I will get out of this Amazon prison, and I will see the little bundle of life you gave that we created together,' thought Nightwing, as he flexed his arm muscles to make sure they weren't asleep, and stopped when the doors to his prison opened to reveal a rather smug Aretmis followed by someone that got the half-devil's full attention.

"Oh my! He is yummy like you said he was," said the woman in a sultry voice with red hair, sexy figure, and an enemy of the Amazons.

Well..._most_ of the Amazons it seemed.

"Quite. Unfortunately, this one is being very defiant of me, and I was hoping you could use your...'powers of _persuasion_' on him," said Artemis, as she knew the red haired woman could bend men to her will, and right now she was required for this particular one.

"Of course. Just remember our deal my dear Artemis. You let me have a few rounds with this soon to be boy toy of yours first before I hand him back to you," said the woman, as she walked over to Nightwing, and ran a delicate hand over his bare chest.

"Well well, if it isn't another red haired bitch wearing a green dress known as Circle. I wonder how Diana would feel knowing that the Bana leader has allied herself with one of the Amazon's most sluttish of enemies," said Nightwing, as he saw Circle smirk at him, and Artemis scowl at his remark.

"Insult me all you want dear boy, but it won't be long before we get together, and you show me what it is that helped get your woman pregnant," said Circle, as she licked her lips, and Nightwing snarled at her with demonic sound echoing from his throat.

"And give myself a magically enhanced STD? I'll pass," said Nightwing, as he resisted his face from flinching in pain when the witch ran her magic enhanced finger nails into his skin, and the lust filled eyes that spoke of things to come should during his time with Circle.

"You have quite the quick witted mouth on you my hunky half-devil, but rest assured I will put that to _much_ better use, and I will make sure a certain leader of the Bana tribe does too," said Circle, as she had the hand on his chest go to his face, and pulled back when he tried to bite her hand off.

"Trust me you vain slut of a witch when I say I'm going to gut you with my sword when I get free and your little Amazon pet too," said Nightwing, as he saw Artemis getting ready to move forward to hurt him, but was stopped by Circle, who gave the Bana leader a look to hold off on the abuse until later, and then turned her head back to face him.

"Sweet talking me will get you no where my soon to be boy toy," said Circle, as she motioned for Artemis to leave her to literally work her magic on Nightwing, and waited until the doors were shut along with sensing the Bana leader leave.

"You're not doing this simply to get a one night stand with me. What exactly is it you gain from trying to manipulate me other for the sick fact that you _might_ in a snowballs chance in hell of succeeding," said Nightwing, as Circle walked around him, and began to examine his physic with admiration.

"The thrill of it actually for a past failure. You know I actually met your demonic Uncle once during my many years in this world? It's true! I met him, tried to seduce him, and surprisingly...I failed to spend a single night in his bed. He was the only man so far to resist my charms, but in an ironic twist of fate, I've been given a chance to break one of his family members, and you are the lucky guy," said Artemis, as she ran a hand over his body again, and licked her lips in a sexy manner that Nightwing looked more like a snake seeing a tasty mouse to eat.

"Or _unlucky_ depending on your point of view," said Nightwing, as he felt his demonic blood burning with rage inside for letting this filth of a woman touch him, and his devil like instincts commanded him to make her pay for doing so.

"Oh darling, you may be content with that half-demon daughter of Trigon being your mate, but once you've spent time with me, you'll think she was some common street trash, and wish her dead along with that child of yours she's carrying," said Circle, as she smirked at him, and heard him growl out with anger at the mention of Raven with their child.

"I am going to enjoy making you suffer a great deal when I get free," said Nightwing, as he felt his sword shaking in behind its chains in some room when it heard the call of its Master, and trying to obey.

"Free? My dear boy, when I get through with you, your freedom will be a memory, and your new life as Artemis's submissive play toy after being mine will begin," said Circle, as she grinned at him in a very unfriendly way, and slammed her magic hands into his torso that sent pain right into his very being.

But for the sake of Raven and their child, Nightwing would not scream, and would not submit to this witch no matter what it was she tried.

(With Raven)

"DAMN IT! THIS KID IS USING ME AS HIS PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!" yelled out Raven, as she was feeling the child inside of her make a much bigger fuss then usual, and vowed to give the child a good deal of spankings should he or she misbehave.

Though Raven was sure it was a boy. No woman in the world, except Wonder Woman could kick that hard, and the only male she knew that could match it outside of Superman was Nightwing.

"She senses something is amiss. You forget Raven, the child has both your powers, _and_ that of his Father's," said the True Master, as she knew this child was going to be special, and needed to be treated as such in terms of the coming labor.

"It would be interesting if you had twins. Just imagine what kind of joy the two of them could create for you," said Magda, as she had been ordered by Hippolyta to supervise the female half-demon Titan's time in preparation for the moment she would give birth.

"Oh joy! Two little demonic children both literally in blood and figuratively in reckless energy that all children have," said Raven sarcastically, as she saw Chui-Hui laugh, and so did Magda at her comment knowing she didn't mean it.

"Who do you think the child or children will take after?" said Magda, as she had tried to envision what the child or children would look like, and pictured a little bit of both in terms of hair or eye color.

"A bit of both maybe. It's hard to tell with two half-demons mate and have a child," said Raven, as she winced at another less powerful kick hit her, and hoped that Nightwing was okay.

"I'm sure Nightwing is alive Raven. You know in your heart even without your powers that he is and will not abandon you," said Chui-Hui, as she saw Raven's facial features show signs of sadness at Nightwing not being here with her, and wished for him to come back to her.

"I know. I just wish I knew where he was so the others could save him," said Raven, as she hoped her friends in the Titans, and her family from Nightwing's side of the family.

"They will Raven. For now though, you need to conserve your strength and focus on the little buddle of joy in your belly, and prepare for letting it escape into this world," said Magda, as she saw Raven roll her eyes, and sit her head back on the pillow.

"Going into painful contractions, screaming my lungs out, and cursing the man that got me pregnant in several different languages. Oh joy is me!" said Raven, as she heard the two women laugh at that, and couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

Oh joy was with Raven this day indeed.

(With Nightwing-2 Days Later)

Nightwing panted heavily, as the pain he was hit with was becoming more agonizing by the second, and his demonic rage climbing even higher from the smile on Circle's face. The witch went at Nightwing mercilessly, leaving marks all over his upper body, as she was clearly saving his lower regions for when she broke him, and didn't want his "goods" to be damaged.

"You're holding out well for someone with no food in his stomach and suffering from all sorts of pains from being in this position. Wouldn't a nice _comfy_ bed suit you better, with some scented candles, and a woman like me taking all these pains I gave you away?" said Circle, as she let her hand run smoothly over one of her more vicious attacks, and used some healing magic on it to reduce the severity of the wound.

"The only woman is Raven and you're not her. And don't even bother with that magical shape shifting shit because I won't fall for it," said Nightwing, as he saw Circle frown a small fraction at his words, and was finding that this boy to be more of a challenge then she would have liked.

Most men would have already succumbed to her temptations if to take away the pain they were feeling at her very hands. Nightwing had clearly faced his fair share of torture from other individuals less merciful then her and if that was the case made Circle quite upset.

"Are you sure it's just Raven you want? Not the other girl from the Titans you were with for some time? What was her name? Starfire I think. Maybe seeing her again would help rethink your position in being with Raven," said Circle, as she transforms into Starfire, but the eyes held none of the innocence that the young Titan girl had, and Nightwing was not going to be baited in by this false Starfire impersonator.

"I already set the record straight with Starfire. You should really keep up with current events," said Nightwing, as he smirked at Circle, and saw her turn into Starfire's older darker sister Blackfire.

"Oh? What about me Nightwing? I'm just like Raven in being the dark girl that can get wild in the sack if you give me the chance," said "Blackfire", as she posed for him in an erotic manner, and Nightwing spit on the ground in front of her.

"I'd sooner be gay," said Nightwing, as he saw Circle transform back into herself, and scowled at him at his words since she was quite insulted by it.

"You are so much like Sparda. I'm beginning to believe you won't become corrupted by my power like I tried with him. The only question now is...what to do with you?" said Circle, as she found herself pondering on how to make him submit to Artemis, and keep up their end of the deal.

"How about you do your one good deed for the millennium in letting me go so I can get my sword, then I kill Artemis, and find Raven in time to see her give birth to our child. Do that...and I may not have to break out of here myself before shaving your head bald to further make your appearance even worse," said Nightwing, as he saw Circle look at him in wonder, and was actually thinking about it.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Artemis does seem to think men are inferior to women, but I've been around enough men to know that's not the case, and there are a few good looking men out there that don't act like they did some few thousand years ago. And I know that soon after your deal lover gives birth, her bond with you will return shortly, and it's only a matter of time before your dear Raven sense you here. No doubt you'll tell her what happened, who was involved, and no doubt help her get back at those that tried to hurt you," said Circle, as she knew that Raven's temper was not one to messed with, and that the daughter was like her Father in terms of expressing one's rage.

Not even Circle would want to mess with that.

"In other words, just you, and Artemis with Raven taking out her anger out on you," said Nightwing, as he smirked when Circle's frown deepened, and saw the reality of her time table in breaking him not being as long as she would have liked.

"Assuming I let you go, you'll keep me out of your dear wife's war path, and focus on the Bana leader upstairs preparing her grand speech on how you submitted to her?" said Circle, as she had lied to Artemis about her progress on Nightwing breaking, and saw the Bana women thinking over what she wanted to say in terms of telling her dear Bana sisters that a powerful Heir to her title would soon be at hand that would rival Princess Diana one day.

"I might. _Provided_ I get free, get my sword, kill Artemis, and get back to Raven before she give birth to our child," said Nightwing, as he knew that Circle knew that Raven was not a woman to be messed with when it came to those she cared for, and would unleash her vengeance upon her enemies like her Father would his only with a thousand times more ferocious intensity.

"Unfortunately, there in lies the problem, as I promised Artemis I wouldn't let you free, and even I have to follow some rules in regards to promises," said Circle, as she could easily free him with a snap of her wrist, and saw Nightwing smirk at her in a way that told the witch she missed out on an important loophole.

"You could free my sword. That wasn't promised," said Nightwing, as he saw Circle look at him, and then smiled deviously at him.

"Smart, sexy, and has a body many women would kill to have for just one night in bed. No wonder Raven fell for you," said Circle, as she used her magic to free Yamato, and make it appear above Nightwing's hands.

'No shit you vain witch,' thought Nightwing, but said nothing, as he maneuvered his hands to unsheathe his sword enough to cut the length of chain attached to the ceiling, and landed on his feet before freeing the rest of himself from the rest of the chains around his body.

"Well, you're free so I'm going to-AAAAHHH!" said Circle, as she had turned around to leave when she found a hand on her throat, and Yamato entering her back through her front.

"I said I would spare you from Raven's wrath. But I never said I would spare you mine. Now here is where you shut up and you listen to what _I_ have to say you annoying witch. You are going to stay away from my _entire _family, as they want nothing to do with you, and if I so much as see a strand of your hair near our area...I'll see to it your head is removed from your body before it's brought to Queen Hippolyta herself!" said Nightwing before he removed his sword and walked out of the room to leave a wounded Circle to slowly recover from her wounds.

Circle herself would let this go since she knew that she was getting off easy compared to what Raven would have done, but also knew Nightwing did not have time to deal her, and was more focused on the one responsible for his imprisonment.

Artemis.

'That poor Amazon woman. If I wasn't so heartless, I would almost feel sorry for her, and try to warn Amazon of her impending doom. Almost,' thought Circle, as she had no problem smirking at the thought of Artemis being killed, and figured that she should watch the bloodbath happen from the sanctity of her own home while recovering from her injuries.

(Artemis's Bed Chambers)

Artemis smiled at the ideas that ran through her mind for what she had in store for Nightwing when she bed him here in this very room and could barely restrain herself from checking up on Circle's progress. But the Bana leader knew she had to give the witch her time working the half-devil to make her dreams come true and have the man submit to her like he should have from the beginning. For too long the Greek Amazons had been dominate over the two sides of the Amazons and Princess Diana was just a sign of things to come with Queen Hippolyta's side further prospering further. Even worse was the rumor of the Amazon Princess wanting to court with _Superman_ of all people and Artemis knew such a union would prevent the Bana from rising to the glory that had always been theirs.

Which was why she needed to sire a child that could go on par with Diana and the only one she could think of that had the potential to give her what she wanted was the current half-devil she had imprisoned in the cells below the palace of her station. She had heard of the stories of Sparda, had seen what it was that Hippolyta had seen in the all seeing pool using the Eye of Ra, and the half-devil children the demon had sired. Artemis knew that such a child of Sparda blood turned into a Bana Amazon warrior would be more powerful then Diana or even her child should she mate with Superman in the near future.

'Soon, my dreams will come to fruition, and the men of the world will bow before the Bana Amazons,' thought Artemis, as she was going to enjoy getting what she wanted, and using Nightwing long after for the sheer pleasure of his body.

"Thinking about your so called future that won't happen?" said Nightwing coming out of the shadows, as he had made the Bana leader jump out of her bed, and ready to fight with the sword hidden away under her pillow.

"You! What happened to Circle? She was supposed to break your spirit before handing you over to me," said Artemis, as she had not heard him enter her room, and wondered if he had disposed of her guards outside of her room.

"Circle is dealing with her own injuries right now after I showed that witch what it means to cross a demon of Sparda blood," said Nightwing, as he drew Yamato from its sheathe, and prepared to kill the Bana leader for her transgressions.

"You were a fool to come here. If you fight me, my sisters will know, and then you will have to fight an army of Bana Amazons," said Artemis, as she knew that her sister could take this half-devil in his weakened condition if they all worked together.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with what you were trying to do? You were going to make sure Raven's heart was broken, to prevent me from ever seeing our child, and watching what we created together grow up to being something grand. What you were going to do to the one I love is unforgivable in my eyes Artemis. For that, I must see to it that you understand that the ramifications of your actions, and see to it your Bana sister's don't try to repeat the same mistake you did," said Nightwing, as he met Artemis's sword with his own, and the two engaged the other in sword combat.

"I'm going to enjoy defeating you in this fight and my own bed chambers right before I dominate you soon after in the bed itself. I imagine your seed is quite potent considering your demonic blood makes it that way," said Artemis, as she always fought aggressively to assert her dominance in anything that needed to know she was in charge, and wasn't going to stand for this _man_ being the dominant one in this fight.

"Regardless of that, I have no intention of being with you in that manner, and I have no intention of losing to man hating _bitch_ like yourself," said Nightwing, as he asserted his own dominance in this battle, and show the Bana leader why it was unwise to fight him.

'How can this be? He should be losing to me, but I'm being pushed back, and even worse is the man is winning!' thought Artemis, as she tried to push Nightwing back, but all of his sword strikes were too precise, and too aggressive for her to handle.

Within moments, Nightwing had disarmed Artemis of both her sword, _and_ of her sword arm that caused the Bana woman to scream out in pain. Had Nightwing not taken care of the two guards outside silently before entering, the whole palace would be on full alert, and then the half-devil would be in trouble.

Still, it was only a matter of time before someone heard Artemis's screams of pain, and would seek to investigate the disturbance that caused it.

"Remember this Artemis. I took your arm off and I could have taken your life at any time. However, I've decided to show you mercy in hopes that you will stay away from my family, and that should you ever try to come after us again...your head will be next!" said Nightwing, as he sheathed his blade, and leaped out of the window of her bed room.

He may be weakened from before, but Nightwing could still land on his feet from where he fallen, and make his escape before the Bana Amazons learned of his escape.

The hard part now, was finding away off of the this section of the island to the Greek side where Nightwing was sure that Hippolyta would help him out, and get him back the rest of the world to see Raven before their child was born.

(With Raven-1 Day Later)

"THE BABY WANTS OUT!" yelled Raven for the hundredth time, as she felt the baby inside of her finally make its move, and basically give its notice of leaving her womb with painful contractions that were becoming unbearable.

"I know Raven. Hold on my dear. Soon the baby will be out and the pain will leave," said Chui-Hui, as she was by Raven's side, and several Amazon Healers skilled in delivering children were here too.

'That's easy for you to say old bat, you're not pushing out a baby with half the strength of Superman or Wonder Woman,' thought Raven, as she let out another scream that shook the isle, and the sound of her scream had a bit of demon mixed into it.

After this was over, Raven was going on the pill, and making sure she didn't have children for the next couple of _decades_!

Either that or kick Nightwing in the balls to stop sperm production equivalent to that.

"How's she doing?" said Hippolyta, as she could not ignore the screams of childbirth that Raven was producing, and decided to see this little miracle of life happen for herself.

"How does it look like I'm doing? I'm in pain!" said Raven, as she her hands became claw like, and tore into the sheet when the contractions happened.

"Care to share that pain with the one you love?" said Nightwing, as he appeared behind Hippolyta looking exhausted after having found a small boat, used it to get to the Healing Isle, and sneak in without anyone noticing since he wanted to surprise his love after he overheard some of the Amazons talking about Raven giving birth on the island after so many millennia since the island was first created.

"Nightwing?" said Hippolyta, as she saw he looked like he had been in a major battle of some kind, and wondered what had kept him from being here during Raven's time here.

"Hello your Highness. I know you have a few questions for me, which I will gladly to my best to answer them, but only after Raven is done giving birth to our child, and be with her after it," said Nightwing, as he walked over to Raven's side, and took her hand now trying to crush his with her demonic strength.

"I...am...going...to..._castrate_...you for...this!" said Raven, as her eyes became red, and her fangs came out to signify she was going into demon mode right now.

"That's the contractions and demon side of you talking Raven. I know you don't really mean that," said Nightwing, as he smiled at her angry face, and felt her hand trying to crush his even harder.

'We'll see about that,' thought Raven, as she felt the biggest contraction so far hit, and let out another demonic scream.

"Push Raven! Push as hard as you can!" said Magda, as she saw the baby was now mere moments from leaving Raven's body, and into the Amazon's arms.

"_**What do you think I've been trying to do?!"**_ said Raven, as she pushed once more with all her strength before the sound of a child screaming out was heard, and being held in Magda's arms.

"It's a boy!" said Magda, as she held up a boy with silver hair that came from Nightwing, and had Raven's eyes before handing the child over to Nightwing to hold.

"Look Raven, we have a son!" said Nightwing, as he saw Raven smile before she cried out in pain, and Magda soon found herself checking Raven's private areas to find another child was coming out.

"It looks like you are having twins after all. It's another boy!" said Magda, as he she now revealed the second child with light purple hair, but with Nightwing's eyes, and had a jewel like Raven had while being more fidgety then the slightly older brother.

"Twins? We gave birth to twins!" said Raven, as she breathed out a sigh of relief at not having to push anymore, and that she gave birth to two healthy boys.

"Yep! Two healthy boys. Now the real problem is naming them," said Nightwing, as he heard Raven growl at him, and the half-devil had a feeling that if she wasn't so tired right now that she would hurt him.

"Real problem? Real problem! Oh, when I'm up to full strength again, I'm so going to throw you threw a few dozen walls, and attack you with all the fury of my demonic blood!" said Raven, as she would have to give temporary immunity for now since he did have one of their sons in his arms, and the other was now in hers.

Still...Nightwing wouldn't be able to shield himself from her wrath through them forever.

"Until then, we need to give these two names, and I was thinking this silver haired one in my arms could be named after my late cousin Vergil. How does that sound Raven?" said Nightwing, as he saw Raven smile down at the younger of the two twins before looking over at him with the older one, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Vergil is a nice name Nightwing. I'm sure Dante and Nero would be happy to hear it was being given to our son," said Raven, as she looked at her youngest, and kissed his jeweled forehead while the baby seemed to enjoy it.

"And this little bundle of joy shall be named...Sparda. After your hero of an Uncle," said Raven, as she saw the child smile at that, and seemed to like the name.

"Dante and Nero are going to flip out when they hear about this," said Nightwing, as she gave little Vergil to Raven, and saw the how the boy seemed to love being in his sweet Mother's arms.

"Yes. We will have to find a way to tell them and to stop searching for you," said Raven, as she was sure that once the three half-devils would reunite all hell would break loose, and while it was only figuratively...you never really know.

"I'll leave the love and tenderness of these two little half-devils need to you Raven. Right now I need...to...rest," said Nightwing, as he found the last of his strength leave him, and he collapsed onto the hard stone surface.

"Nightwing!" said Raven, as saw Magda, and Chui-Hui rush his fallen side.

"Nightwing is all right Raven, but the strain he was under has weakened him, and will need the Purple Ray to be properly healed," said Magda, as she saw signs of dark magic used on him, and small minute signs of not being fed very much if at all.

'Someone is going to answer for this," said Raven, as she scowled before looking down at her twin sons, and her mood changed to happiness for what she had before her.

Hurting the bastards that hurt Nightwing could wait a little while longer, as she had more pressing concerns to focus on, and she was sure Nightwing had a lot to say on the matter too.

(YAY! I updated! I hope you all liked it. I try. Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? I like feedback. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Devil's Rest

Nightwing awoke to find himself on a bed with soft pillows, sun light shining in his face, and...two gun barrels being pointed at him by Dante with the other members his bizarre family behind him. Raising an eyebrow, Nightwing just looked at Dante with a "WTF" look, who in turn was smiling back at him before putting his guns away, and got slapped in the back of the head by Lady for it.

"Dante, you moron! Nightwing wakes up and the first thing you do is point those damn things in his face. If Raven saw you right now, she would send you flying through the window into the jagged rock below," said Lady, as she sent Nightwing an apologetic look for Dante's immature actions, and Dante just smirked.

"Geez Lady, don't be such a hard ass! It was only in good fun. Besides, its because of this guy that I don't owe you anymore money, and can rub it in your face too!" said Dante, as he saw Lady growl at him, and Nightwing just laughed at their antics before adding his own to the mayhem.

"He's right Lady. I did help him pay off his debt to you. Now he just has to pay off his debt to me," said Nightwing, as he got a shocked look from Dante, and an evil smirk from Lady.

"My debt to you? Are you telling me I have to owe you money now instead of her?" said Dante, as he was now getting a bit peeved, and the others in the room saw it.

"Yep! Only now, _you_ currently owe _me_ an increased amount because I'm adding interest to it, and by now the amount you owe is _twice_ what it was before," said Nightwing, as Dante looked ready to go devil on him, and Nero along with the others looked at each other that said to get ready.

"Twice the amount? Twice the amount! Oh, I'm going shoot you now. I was just joking before, but now I'm going to shoot you, and that can be my payment to you," said Dante, as he reached for his guns again, and the others behind him were trying to stop the man from doing something crazy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's calm down Dante. So you owe a little more money? Big deal! you can work it out with Nightwing. You're family," said Nero, as he saw Dante calm down a bit, and take big deep breathes.

"That's right now. We can work this out. Provided Dante's willing to dance around in a tutu?" said Nightwing, as he saw Dante struggle further, and tried to read for Nero's gun when he couldn't get his.

"Let me go so I can shoot him while he can't protect himself!" said Dante, as he was now getting upset, and was making Nightwing laugh his head off while the others were doing the same while restraining the half-devil.

"Am I interrupting anything?" said Raven, as she walked in holding the twins in her arms, and smiled at them while glaring slightly at Dante for being an asshole.

"No!" said everyone while Nightwing just smirked at them for cowering in front of his mate.

"Good. Now this is quality time with my mate so please go outside to the beach area or something. I think the Amazon Queen would appreciate it if you didn't create a mess on her Healing Isle," said Raven, as she had sensed Nightwing had awakened, and wanted to be there for him to see.

"Hi Raven. How long have I been out?" said Nightwing, as sat up on his bed, and Raven leaned down to kiss him while making sure the twins didn't get crushed.

"Well over a week I think. It was quite the show while you were out. _Apparently_, Artemis was attacked by some unknown assassin, and left her without an arm to hold onto," said Raven, as she gave Nightwing a knowing smile, and the half-devil just smirked.

"Well, considering how Artemis tried to torture me to the point of submitting to her, and then using Circle to help I'd say the bitch had it coming," said Nightwing, as he knew that Raven knew he had done it, but Artemis couldn't say who it was knowing that it would require a full investigation using the Lasso of Truth to get answers, and revealing her deal with Circle to break the half-devil into submission.

"You should have killed her," said Raven, as she didn't like how her mate was abused by either women to make him submit to that bitch of a Bana woman.

"And make them come after us? No. I'll talk to Hippolyta soon, tell the whole story, and just have her keep an eye on the Bana for awhile. Artemis won't try anything after what happened in her dungeon while Circle knows just how far I'll go if she comes after us," said Nightwing, as he knew it was better this way, and Raven smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

"I was so worried about you. I know you are strong, skilled, and now have the blood of your uncle Sparda running through your veins now. But I need you to be just as careful when you go out to do your Superhero thing and act like you're still human," said Raven, as she didn't want him to become arrogant, and over confident when fighting evil.

"I will Raven. And if I somehow forget, I know you can remind me in your own way," said Nightwing, as he kissed her on the lips, and then her forehead where the jewel was making her moan at the feeling of their energies however faint coming together when parts of them touched.

"Did they tell you about the Scepter before I came in?" said Raven, as she sat down in a chair next to him, and saw the frown on his face.

"You meant that damn thing Mundus wanted me to get so he could open an unrestricted portal from here to the Demonic World to invade it? No, they didn't tell me. What did I miss regarding it?" said Nightwing, as he saw Raven smile further, and knew it was good news for the both of them.

"During the week recovering here, Dante along with the others decided to go find Hera's Scepter for us, and to clear your good name of any wrong doing with the Amazons. They tracked it down to an area where Mundus had the damn thing well guarded by a horde of demons and they just got back yesterday to hand the scepter over to Hippolyta herself. So now you are a guest instead of a prisoner among the Amazons," said Raven, as she saw the relief in his eyes, and smiled back at his love.

"I bet Mundus was quite upset," said Nightwing, as he saw Raven smirk at that, and nod her head since Dante had told the whole story regarding that moment.

"Oh yeah. He was _very_ upset with Dante and vowed to make your cousin pay. Though Mundus has no one to help him right now so were okay for the moment," said Raven, as she kissed him again, and they were interrupted by the twins both crying out for their Mother's affection again.

"Everyone has needs I guess," said Nightwing, as he laughed at Raven, who glared at him playfully before giving the twins what they wanted, and smiled down at the two.

"When I was a child, the monks would silently talk to each other thinking I wouldn't hear them, and said how I would never have children to continue my Father's bloodline. There were times that I thought they would do something to take that part of me out, but I think my Mother protected me from that fate, and I remember her whispering to me how one day when I was older I would find someone that would make me happy," said Raven, as she saw Nightwing sit up, and kiss her tenderly on the forehead again.

"She was right. As for those monks...well don't take this the wrong way, but they are a bunch of fools for even thinking it," said Nightwing, as he would destroy anyone, and anything that tried to hurt Raven.

Don't get him started on what he would do to protect the twins.

"Thanks Nightwing, but I do have one question concerning where we can live, and where it will be safe to raise our children?" said Raven, as she was concerned about where to live, and what place could be safe in raising the twins without the fear of them being harmed by demons or other outside forces.

"I was thinking we could all live in Wayne Manor sine I am Bruce's adopted son. I know with how things up in the Watchtower went down, Bruce will be out of action for awhile, and J'onn will have to help him recover from his mental breakdown. It will take some time so until then, we will have a run of the Manor, and if things still don't work out with Bruce afterwards we can always move in with Dante. I can provide funding to expand his shop to support us easily since I have my own financial nest setup for this sort of thing. Also there is the option of finding someplace for ourselves that could be setup with the help of the twins' Godparents," said Nightwing, as he had prepared for leaving Batman's shadow the moment the rift started to happening with Alfred's help, and got things setup to have a new life while still being a Hero to whatever city he resided in.

"That's actually not a bad plan. Just don't expect me to get all dressed up for those fancy rich dinner parties if there are any at Wayne Manor," said Raven, as she had enough to handle with the twin, and being at a party where people had fake smiles were not her idea of fun.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Nightwing, as he smirked at her, and she returned it with the twins giggling non upon sensing their parents emotions.

For the moment, all was right in their little world, and nothing could stop them from their happiness.

(YAY! And this fic is over. I wanted to end this in some way, but I could never wrap my head around it. Hope this was adequate for you guys. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


End file.
